Catch Me Before I Fall
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: Tonks is falling over the umbrella stand, Remus is falling in love with Tonks, Tonks is falling in love with him. Will they realise it before it's too late? With some luck and Sirius they will! Part One in a trilogy
1. Why me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**** because my name is not J.K Rowling. I only own my imagination and even that runs away on me sometimes so any characters you recognise I obviously don't own.**

CRASH!

Tonks could feel her face heating up; why was she always tripping over that _stupid_ umbrella stand? Every meeting, since she had joined three weeks ago, always started with her falling over that ugly thing. She had asked Sirius why he kept it and not thrown it out with the rest of the Black Family stuff but he had only grinned at her. Stupid git.

"Need a hand, Nymphadora?"

She froze and felt her face and her hair go bright red. She would recognise that voice _anywhere_.

"No, I'm alright, Remus," she said, waving his hand away and wishing she could do the same with her embarassment.

He just smiled and looked down on her, "If you're sure, Nymphadora."

She scrambled to her feet and rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, Remus? Call me Tonks. You should know that by now."

He smiled slightly and made for the kitchen," Ah, yes. I wouldn't like to cross an Auror now, would I?" he called over his shoulder, "especially one trained up by Mad-Eye."

Before she could retort he had walked into the meeting, still smiling and leaving her feeling more than slightly foolish. She glared at the closed door before she heard Mrs Weasley, no, Molly, stomping down the stairs. The twins were probably up to something. She quickly slipped into the kitchen before Molly would see her and ask her why she was glaring at the door.

She had wanted to slip into the grimy kitchen quietly and unnoticed but of course her dear cousin combined with her clumsiness meant that that was _never_ going to happen. As soon as she put one foot into the gloomy kitchen she slipped on something damp and fell into Sirius. Why her?

"Uh, dear Nymmie, would you kindly get off me?" asked Sirius, his voice muffled as he had landed on his face. That had to hurt but she was in a bad mood now, so she really didn't care.

"Shut up Sirius" she grumbled, picking herself up off the floor for the second time that day and, she glanced at her battered watch, it was only 8am!

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius and turned back to the table, "Does anyone know when Dumbledore will be here?"

Arthur looked up from a pile of paperwork, "He should be here soon. Apparently Fudge is trying to force this decree thing on him and he might be late."

Tonks tried to stop herself from yawning. To her, Fudge was the most stupid man in Britain, everyone in the Auror Department thought that. Except for Dawlish but he was close behind Fudge in her opinion. She brought her attention back to the table when she heard Arthur talk to Sirius.

"Sirius, are you going to join us?"

"I will when someone offers to help me," he grumbled.

"You don't need help Padfoot, you're not a baby," replied Remus, rolling his eyes.

"You helped my _lovely _cousin Nymmie and she's not a baby," he whined

Remus looked slightly uncomfortable, she noticed, "Because it's polite, Padfoot," Sirius snorted at that, "it's . . ."

"Alright, alright, you've proved your point" Sirius grumbled.

Tonks rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her cousin. Why did she have to be the one with the strangest family? Honestly, they were all screaming weirdoes (Sirius' mum), psychopath weirdoes (Bellatrix) or idiots (Sirius). Her mum was, fortunately, an exception.

"Must they go be so nosey?"

She came out of her own thoughts and looked around. It was Molly complaining about Fred and George _again_.

"Well, Molly, they're worried about Harry so they obviously want to know more . . ." said Arthur uneasily.

Ah, it was Hermione and Ron, this could be interesting . . .

"They should trust us! They're only children!"

"They've done a lot more with him than most of us," stated Remus, smiling slightly.

"That's not the point! This is more dangerous!" exclaimed Molly

"I'm sure that this isn't as dangerous as saving an apparently crazy prisoner," said Sirius.

"Or saving Ginny from a Basilisk," added Arthur

"How'd they do that?" asked Tonks, now more interested. Remus and Sirius looked fascinated as well.

"Get one of them to tell you, we don't know everything," replied Arthur.

"Those three are cool," she thought, "how come nothing like this happened when I was in school?"

"It doesn't matter what they've done_. _They're only _children_, they don't need to know!" Said Molly

Tonks rolled her eyes; she used to _hate_ the excuse 'you're only a child so you don't need to worry' and she was sure the Trio hated that as well. Considering what she'd heard they've done.

"Oi! Nymmie!"

"Don't call me that, Sirius!" she snapped, glaring at her cousin

"Someone's a little grumpy,"

Remus snorted, Tonks blushed. Damn! Why did he make her feel ridiculous?

"Aww, Tonksie's blushing!" he crowed

"Stop teasing her, Padfoot," said Remus, "I'm sure she dislikes it,"

"That's why I'm doing it, duh!"

"Oh shut up!" she screamed and the whole room went quiet, "Errr, I meant these two," she said, blushing.

"What two?" asked McGonagall, coming out of the fireplace and dusting of her robes.

"Those two," she repeated, pointing to Remus and Sirius.

"They were always the trouble-makers in Hogwarts," commented McGonagall, "Albus is coming soon."

Sirius grinned, "We prefer the term Marauders, Minnie,"

Tonks gasped, she would have never given McGonagall a nickname! That was suicidal!

Remus rolled his eyes, "He's called her that since second year, despite the number of detentions he got for it," he told her

"Ah, he was always that stupid then," she responded

"No, just fond of a good joke, Nymphadora," said Dumbledore, stepping carefully out of the fireplace and sitting at the head of the table. "Cornelius didn't keep me as long as I thought."

"What does he want from you?" asked Sirius, he never did know the word subtlety.

"Oh, he's trying to enforce a decree on me," Dumbledore said distractedly, "Is he doing anything to the Auror department?" he asked, turning to her and Kingsley.

"Not exactly," started Kingsley with his deep voice.

"He's not letting us do anything!" she interrupted, "he came into the department and told us to 'keep our heads down' and 'don't listen to Dumbledore, he's talking nonsense'! It's really annoying!"

"He doesn't believe there's any danger," continued Kingsley

"Constant Vilagence!" bellowed Mad-Eye, who had just come in through the door.

Tonks jumped, "You don't have to shout, Mad-Eye, we get the point," she told him

"Cornelius will realise his mistakes before long," said Dumbledore calmly.

Tonks just nodded her head dubiously, Fudge was an idiot and he would never admit to a mistake this large.

"We have to be careful," said Arthur

Remus nodded his head and said, "Fudge probably suspects that we are doing something,"

Tonks looked carefully at him. He looked more worn out and tired than usual.

"Of course he does Tonks!" she scolded herself, "It was a full moon two days ago, stupid!"

It didn't look like the meeting was going to start any time soon, what with all the small talk people were making. She was getting bored.

"Time to experiment with a new hairstyle," she thought, "now what colour?" her hair flashed different colours, "green? Yuck. Blue? No. Brown? Boring. Pink? Yes, that would work . . ." her hair settled at her favourite bubblegum pink. "Now what style?"


	2. Blushing and Stories

Remus was tired. Two days ago it was a full moon and he hadn't fully recovered. He was glad that Sirius had forced him to stay in Grimmauld's attic. Although at the time he had stupidly protested, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

"It's not like anyone cares about the stuff up there," Sirius had said cheerfully

At the moment Sirius was leaning back on the chair, grinning lazily at him. Mad-Eye and Kingsley were have a whispered discussion in a corner of the room. Molly, Hestia and Minerva were talking about who knows what. Dedalus was waving his arms excitedly at Emmeline and Elphias. On the other side of him Tonks was experimenting with different hairstyles. Personally, he liked the short, spiky style she normally wore. She saw him staring and she smiled.

Merlin, her smile changed her whole face, like Sirius. Not by looks, for he didn't know what the 'real' Tonks looked like, but by their actions and attitudes. Both could act like children but they were also extremely caring and loyal.

"Oi, Moony!"

"What?" he hissed

"Your attentions were elsewhere," Sirius whispered gleefully, looking at him and then Tonks.

Tonks giggled nervously while he glared at Sirius. Remus looked at her and she immediately turned her attention to the head of the table, falling off her chair in her haste. Sirius just laughed while Minerva and Molly sighed at both of them.

He got off his chair to help her up. She was blushing. Strange, she never blushed when she fell. Why was she blushing?

"Why are we waiting around?" Remus heard Nymphadora ask as he went back to his seat.

"Patience is a virtue, Nymphadora," Dumbledore told her, his eyes twinkling, "We must wait for Severus,"

Sirius groaned. Remus frowned at him, "When will he grow up?" he thought.

"Padfoot!"

"What, Moony?" Sirius asked, opening his eyes wide. The picture of innocence, yeah right.

"You know full well what . . . Paddy," he couldn't help but grin, Sirius _hated _that nickname.

"!" spluttered Sirius

"Language, Sirius!" scolded Molly

"Why do you two have such ridiculous nicknames?" asked Tonks, curiously

Remus stopped smiling. Dumbledore peered at him and Sirius over his glasses. He looked at Sirius, who looked uncomfortable.

"Headmaster?" Remus began cautiously. What could he say?

"It's Albus, Remus, I haven't been your headmaster for over fifteen years," stated Dumbledore, "and yes, I think it is safe to tell them."

Remus nodded in agreement, he looked around the table and he knew that they could trust them. There were Albus, Molly and Arthur, who already knew and the rest of them were all brilliant people. He looked at Sirius again who nodded. They could trust them.

"I think we'll tell the now Hea- Albus," he said carefully.

Sirius jumped out of his seat, grinning like a maniac, "Let me tell them ple-ease, Mooney?" he pleaded

"No, you never tell it right," Remus scolded; Sirius huffed and flung himself into his chair.

He rolled his eyes; Sirius could be such a child.

"Well it starts when we went to Hogwarts," he started, nervously, "and I had to keep my _condition _a secret,"

"Obviously," interrupted Sirius, "Who would want their child to mix with a vicious, bloodthirsty, human munching-"

"But I used the stupidest excuses," Remus continued, pointedly ignoring his mate.

"Like what?" asked Dedalus

"Like, 'my mother's sick' or 'my aunt died'," responded Sirius, smirking.

"Did they find out?" asked Emmeline

"Of course, we, as in me, James and Peter," Sirius spat his name out like it was poison, "found out that he was a werewolf in our second year."

"And instead of fearing me, like they should," he said, this got an exasperated sigh from the whole room, "they wanted to help me."

"How could they do that?" asked Tonks, "A werewolf is dangerous around huma-"her eyes widened in understanding. He always knew she was intelligent.

"Well, we decided to become Animagii," said Sirius, cheerfully

"You what!" shrieked Minerva.

"What were your forms?" asked Tonks, eagerly

"Sirius is a black, grim-like dog," stated Remus, "James was a stag and the _traitor _was a rat."

"Cool," said Bill

"I know," said Sirius smugly

"Show me your form, Sirius," demanded Minerva

"Happy to oblige, Minnie," and he transformed into Padfoot.

"Impressive," murmured Minerva looking at Sirius with a critical eye, "At what age did they achieve this?" she asked him

"Fifteen, just before Christmas break in fifth year," Remus supplied proudly

"Aw, cousin! You're so cute," exclaimed Tonks stroking him.

He smiled as Sirius slobbered all over Tonks' hands in response.

"You think this is funny?" she asked him, with a glint in her eye

"It appears so, Nymphadora," he replied casually.

"That's it, I could've forgiven you for smiling but using my full name . . ." she moved fast, rubbing her hands all over his face.

"Eurgh" Remus grumbled, "That's disgusting!" and the whole table burst into laughter.

"You don't like my slobber, Moony?" asked Sirius, pretending to look offended.

"Can't say that I do, Pads," he said, wiping his face.

"So that's the Marauders, folks," said Sirius, grinning, "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail."

"I assume that Pettigrew was Wormtail?" asked Kingsley

"Yes," said Sirius, scowling at the wall.

The door opened and Severus stepped in, "Apologies, I had potions brewing,"

"No problem, no problem," said Albus airily, "We were remembering the past."

"I didn't miss anything then," Severus stated

"Finally, the meeting can get started," said Arthur, arranging the paperwork in front of him

Everyone adjusted their chairs and whatever papers they had.

Tonks came up beside him, "Your friends are remarkable for doing that," she said

"I agree, they were extremely brave for risking everything just for friendship," he mumbled

Her eyes softened, "but you're brave for living with it and getting on in life," she whispered, blushing slightly.

His heart jumped when she said that and he smiled, "Not really," Remus argued, "I just came to accept it."

"Which makes you brave," she insisted and she turned to face the table.

He sighed. Some people were just too accepting.

Severus stood up and began his report. Might as well get comfortable, they were going to be here a while . . .


	3. Muggles and Food

Boring, that was the only way to describe this meeting. Snape took about half an hour to warn them that Voldebutt was lying low for a while. Arthur went on about Fudge and how he was being stupid. She tried to keep back a yawn.

"I think we may all need to retire for the day," said Dumbledore, his eyes flickering at her.

Tonks looked at her watch; it was only one in the afternoon! And it was a Saturday!

"Well, I'm going to get some junk food. Does anyone else want to join me?" she asked everyone.

"I'll come if you're going to a Muggle place!" Arthur decided

"Great," Tonks said, a little apprehensively. Arthur was just a _little _too excited. "Remus, you look like you need the exercise, you're coming with us." She told Remus

"Err, ok." He said as he got out of his seat, "You just don't want to go into the Muggle world alone with Arthur, do you?" Remus asked her, in a whisper.

Tonks grinned guiltily, "Why do I have to blush every time he talks to me alone?" she thought, a little annoyed but she just grinned and turned to Sirius, "Do you want us to bring you back anything?"

"Sure, some chips or something," he replied sullenly. Tonks wished Dumbledore would let him out once in a while; this house was enough to make _Snape_ feel depressed.

She walked out the door, waving at everyone cheerfully. She tiptoed slowly down the hall, hoping not to awaken Sirius' dear, old mum. She would have achieved it too, if it wasn't for that stupid umbrella stand.

CRASH!

All the portraits in the hall woke up and Walburga Black was screeching

"FILTHY HALF-BLOOD! YOU SHAME THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

"Tonks!" sighed Molly, stunning portraits and attempting to close the curtains around the screaming woman.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks wailed from the floor, why did that umbrella stand have it out for _her_?

"Shut up, you miserable old hag!" roared Sirius, yanking the curtains across the picture.

"Lovely set of lungs your mum has, Padfoot," Remus said, sarcastically

"Just be glad you haven't met her in real life," Sirius replied, moodily

"Come on!" she whispered, "Before she wakes up again!"

"Behave yourself Arthur!" Molly called after them.

The three of them ran from the house into the streets of London.

"What is 'junk food'?" asked Arthur.

"The most unhealthy food in existence," replied Remus, "and extremely bad for you."

"Only if you ate it all the time," Tonks argued

"When we got out of school the Marauders lived on junk food for a few weeks in our shared flat. I know what it can do to people," Remus told her.

"I thought you were all purebloods?" she asked curiously.

"No, I'm a half blood. Mum's a witch and dad's a Muggle." Remus answered, smiling at her.

She smiled back and said to Arthur, "You have to try McDonalds, Arthur. It's the unhealthiest place in Britain!"

Arthur nodded and asked excitedly, "What is this 'McDonnerds?"

Remus sighed and she giggled. "First of all," she said, "It's McDonalds, not McDonnerds. And you'll just have to wait until you get there."

As they walked down the streets of London Arthur kept them amused by excitedly pointing out every Muggle thing.

"Oooooh! Is that a where Muggles put letters?"

She attempted to suppress a giggle and Remus snorted beside her and told Arthur, "Yes, Arthur, that is a post box."

"Cool! Can we try it?"

Tonks couldn't help it. She burst out into uncontrollable laughter making Remus roll his eyes; he did that a lot, and Arthur to look confused.

When Arthur got back to looking around him in child-like wonder Remus whispered to her, "That was unnecessary, Nymphadora."

"What was? The laughing?" she asked, "and DON'T call me Nymphadora!" She was confused, one minute he made her feel strange and the next he made her feel like a naughty schoolgirl. How should she act around him?

"Yes, he may act like a child but he doesn't understand Muggle things," Remus said slightly sternly.

"Yep, definitely a naughty schoolgirl," she thought and told him, "It still doesn't make it any less funny."

Remus sighed at her. She grinned, cheerfully and said to Arthur, "Look! There's McDonalds," pointing at the two floored building with a tacky yellow 'M' on the door.

"Wow," he said breathlessly, stopping outside the doors.

"Er, Arthur, we're going inside," Tonks heard Remus tell Arthur.

"Oh," breathed Arthur pushing the door, which had a 'pull' sign, and got some very funny looks from passing Muggles.

Come to think of it, Arthur was getting very strange looks as they had walked to McDonnalds, she thought. The she looked at him, "Drat it," she mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Remus, then he saw where she was staring, "Bugger," they'd forgotten to tell him to take off his wizard robes. this was going to be fun.

"Too late now," Tonks told him, "Let's just go in," and she pushed past them both and pulled the door open.

"You better not say anything, Arthur," Remus advised him.

Arthur simply nodded in agreement, staring around the place with wide eyes.

"The Muggles probably think we're bloody tourists," thought Tonks, amused.

"Do you want to order or shall I?" enquired Remus, always the gentleman

"I will," she answered, "I'll get a burger meal for Sirius and Arthur, a Big Mac for me and . . . ?"

"A Chicken Supreme Meal for me," Remus replied cheerfully.

As she went up to the counter she almost tripped over a poor Muggle but Remus caught her just in time.

"It appears that I'm always catching you or helping you up, Nymphadora." Remus informed her.

"If you call me Nymphadora one more time . . ." she exclaimed poking him.

"Tonks! You're next!" Arthur told her.

Tonks went up to the counter to order their meals. She came back to Remus and Arthur carrying several greasy paper bags and a couple of drinks.

"I thought you should try coke, Arthur," she said, grinning

"Is that a good idea?" asked Remus, looking worried. His brown eyes got all wide when he was, it was cute.

Tonks shrugged, "Dunno, but I got a takeout so we can go back to Grimmauld,"

"And keep Sirius company," Remus finished

You apparating Arthur?" she asked him.

"Mmmhmm," Arthur said blissfully, munching on a chip and slurping up some coke.

"Okay, see you there." She said, turning on the spot.

A few minutes later she had fallen into Grimmauld Place, followed by Remus and a happy Arthur.

Sirius looked at them and grinned, "Well, I hope you got me something to eat."

"You just think through your stomach, don't you Padfoot." Remus replied, handing Sirius a greasy bag.

"That would explain his low intelligence," Tonks commented, as Sirius glared at her and Arthur and Remus laughed at her.

Remus' laugh gave her a warm feeling inside her. "I wonder why that is?" she wondered as she munched on her meal.


	4. Dancing, hexing, thinking

**I would really really really love reviews you know? Or else I'll assume you lot don't like this story at all –pouts childishly- **

Two weeks later found Remus in Grimmauld's kitchen after an order meeting, trying to relax. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Not with Sirius singing, extremely badly, and dancing with Tonks, who was looking more than slightly annoyed.

"Sirius, I think you should release Nymphadora before she hexes you," he said wearily.

"Too right I bloody well will," exclaimed Tonks, trying to escape Sirius' grasp.

"Language, dear Nymmie," said Sirius, cheerfully steering Tonks around the room and humming an out of tune song, "Molly may come down and wash your mouth out."

"She really would do that," Remus chuckled.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, turning himself and Tonks around so they were facing him, "I forgot you were here, mate!"

"I'm sure you did," he told his friend drily.

"Uh huh, caught in the moment and all that crap," said Sirius, twirling his cousin out of his hands and into the cupboard.

He rushed over to her, offering his hand to help her up and glared at Sirius. Nymphadora tripped over quite enough without Sirius adding to it.

"Thanks Remus," Tonks muttered, taking his hand and pulling herself up, "At least someone in here has manners," and she glared at Sirius.

Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender, "Chill out little cousin! I can't help that I'm happy that the Order's finally going to plan how to get my godson here soon!"

"Yes, but you could celebrate without forcing me to dance with you," Tonks said, angrily.

She looked adorable when she was angry, he observed. The way her eyes sparkled, the way her mouth was set and . . . He shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from?

"It was wrong to think of her like that. And unfair too," he thought bitterly.

"Well, sor-ree if I offended you by dancing with you," said Sirius sarcastically.

Remus decided to make an input before the Black temper began to emit from both of them. "He will definitely be welcomed back," he told both of him.

"Definitely," Stated Sirius with a grin

"Apparently, Molly really wants to feed him up," said Tonks with a smile, lighting up her whole face.

"Molly wants to feed everyone up," Remus informed her, "Me and Sirius found out the hard way,"

"Dare I ask how?" Tonks asked cheekily

"Not unless you want me to obliviate you," stated Sirius firmly.

"Why would you need to do that?" Tonks asked curiously

"Curiosity killed the cat, Nymphadora." He advised her.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then," Tonks retorted, "And don't call me that,"

"He didn't call you, that," proclaimed Sirius, "He called you, Nym-"

Tonks slapped her hand across his mouth and said to him, "Mum always did tell me that he could never take a hint."

"She's right," Remus replied. "Have you told your mother about the Order?"

She smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I told her."

"And?" he prompted

"And she was happy for me but she told me to stay _far_ away from Bellatrix if I ever had to fight her," Tonks said slightly bitterly.

"I'm sure she's just trying to look after you," Remus said, privately he thought that Bellatrix shouldn't come within two miles of Nymphadora.

"I know, but I'm a big girl now," she said, sighing

"Did you tell her about me?" Sirius asked hopefully. Remus knew Andromeda was his favourite cousin and it killed him that she thought he was a murderer.

She smiled again, he liked it when she smiled, and said, "Of course I did, Sirius. She was in shock when I first told her, then she started crying, then she laughed and then she called you a git."

"Sounds like Andy hasn't changed," Sirius muttered

"Who hasn't changed?" asked Molly, returning to the kitchen with a bloody nosed George.

"My mother," replied Tonks, "I told her about the Order."

"That's great, dear; I always liked Andromeda," Molly said absentmindedly, "Georgie you should really know not to duel."

"Mum, I'm fine," whined George, struggling against his mother's hold.

"Now you are," scolded Molly, waving her wand and the blood was gone. He scampered out of the kitchen and pounded up the stairs.

"Will your parents join the Order?" he asked Tonks with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, they might," Tonks replied, looking thoughtful, "She's coming over in a couple of days."

"What? You never told us that!" exclaimed Sirius, looking like he was about to dance with Tonks again

"Oh no you don't," she declared, whipping her wand out. In a second Sirius' face was bombarded by flying Bogies.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, trying to fend them off

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said grinning, "Bye!" Then she waved to him and Molly, who hugged her, and walked out.

"She's just going to leave me like this?"

"Stop whining, mate," Remus admonished.

"Finite Incantatem," said Molly calmly and the flying bogies vanished "Did I miss something?"

"Sirius was so happy that Andromeda was coming over and the Order was going to plan to get Harry that he decided to dance with Tonks."

"Remind me not to do that again," Sirius muttered

"You deserved it, Sirius," said Molly, leaving the kitchen again when it sounded like someone had fallen down the stairs.

"Why is everyone against me today?" spluttered Sirius, "Does is say on the calendar, 'Hate Sirius Day'?"

Remus walked over to the calendar and said with a grin on his face, "Yup, it is right here and it also says that Tonks is on top of the list for hexing you."

"Oh ha ha, really funny Moony," Sirius muttered then his face brightened. "You should really just kiss her y'know,"

He immediately felt uncomfortable so uneasily replied, "Molly? She's not really my type, Padfoot."

"Not Molly, you dolt, she's married," Sirius said, "I meant my cousin once removed or whatever,"

"Tonks?" Remus spluttered.

"Yeah, her; the one that hates being called by her first name, falls over everything and has bright pink hair. Most commonly known as Tonks, as you fully well know." Sirius said impatiently.

"Why would I want to kiss her?" he replied, trying to not think of Tonks kissing him. It was a nice image.

"I've seen the way you look at her, how your eyes follow her around the room and how she looks at you," Sirius revealed, "You both fancy each other. Kiss her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius,"

"I think you do but you're too stupid to admit it,"

"I definitely do not fancy Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius," Remus started, "And she does not have feelings for me and if she did we couldn't be together. Stop making things up."

"You technically just admitted you liked her," Sirius said gleefully, "And why couldn't you be together?"

"She would deserve someone far better," he said dejectedly

"You are not going to hide behind the werewolf excuse again," instructed Sirius

"I'm too old and too poor," Remus expressed

"And she wouldn't care," Sirius stated, looking at him sternly.


	5. Family

**There's a button at the bottom of the page that needs to be clicked . . . **

'Pop' 'pop', two women apparated in front of 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place.

"Nymphadora, was it necessary to apparate on top of me?" asked a tall, dark and curly haired woman.

"Yes, of course it was mother" she replied sarcastically. She looked around, "We can't go in until Dumbledore comes." She whispered.

"Why?" inquired Andromeda.

"Because I am the Secret Keeper," said Dumbledore, coming up behind them, "Andromeda, Nymphadora, a pleasure to see you both."

Tonks scowled at the use of her first name and mumbled, "Morning Professor," she heard her mother say clearly, "Good Morning Albus," while frowning slightly at her. Probably because of her atrocious lack of manners.

"Am I right in guessing that you are here to see the resident stowaway?" Dumbledore asked her mother, smiling at them both.

Tonks saw her mum nod and she heard Dumbledore pass her the piece of paper that held the words she knew by heart. _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

She waited for the tell-tale gasp when the house materialised in front of them. It didn't come.

"You didn't gasp!" she accused her mum.

"This is my Aunt's house; nothing about this house can surprise me anymore." Andromeda told her.

"Wait until you hear her." Tonks muttered as they walked towards the house. Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes twinkling merrily.

She opened the door and turned to her mother, "When we walk down the hall be very quiet," she whispered.

"Why?" Andromeda asked.

"You'll see," Tonks said as she opened the door and crept carefully inside, Andromeda and Dumbledore followed her.

As usual she tripped over the dratted umbrella stand as soon as she walked half a foot into the hall with a resounding CRASH!

"BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTHY HALF BLOODS GET OUT OF THE NOBLEST HOUSE OF BLACK!"

"SHUT UP MOTHER NO ONE CARES!" Bellowed Sirius, rushing out of the kitchen to try and pull the curtains across.

Remus walked calmly out of the kitchen and saw her on the floor. She could practically feel her hair slowly turning pink-red in embarrassment. Why did he have to be the one that always saw her fall?

"Need a hand Nymphadora?" Remus asked. She could hear the humour in his voice.

"As always," Tonks replied jokily, "I always fall over that bloody umbrella stand, was it here when you were a kid Mum?" She allowed Remus to help her up, while trying to morph her blush away and turned towards her mum when she didn't answer her.

Her mother and Sirius were just staring at each other like they couldn't believe what was in front of them. Tonks moved forward to say something but Remus gently pulled her back.

"I think that this is a family moment they have to have to themselves," he said in a low voice. She just nodded gratefully, he always caught her before she did something stupid.

"Sirius?" Andromeda whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Andromeda?" asked Sirius disbelievingly.

They both moved at the same time, both of them falling into the others embrace. They were hugging each other like their lives depended on it and sobbing on each other. Tonks didn't know if they were crying in happiness or for the grief that they had both been put through.

"Oh my God Andy, I thought you'd never come," murmured Sirius, smiling sadly.

"I'll always be here for family you great prat," retorted Andromeda, slapping Sirius' arm slightly and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You haven't changed much, dear cousin." Sirius said grinning.

"Tonks, I thought I heard someone fall in here," said Molly, bustling out from the kitchen and hugging her, "and Albus, I didn't know you were here."

"I needed to be earlier today, Molly" Dumbledore replied, nodding towards Sirius and Andromeda.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting!" exclaimed Molly

"It's no problem Molly. I think we have gotten over the shock of seeing another decent member of our family," said Sirius.

"It's great to see you again Molly," added Andromeda.

"Wait. You know each other?" she asked, confused.

"Of course we do, Tonks! We're distant cousins," pronounced Molly, going over to hug Andromeda.

"Oh yeah," she replied, vaguely remembering the Black Family Tree from the drawing room.

Her mother tutted at her while Sirius burst out laughing

"I always try to forget about who I'm related to," joked Sirius.

Suddenly the twins came running down the stairs almost crashing into her and Remus.

"We thought you were here, Tonks," panted one of them, Tonks thought it was Fred.

"We heard someone fall," George added and she pouted while Remus laughed.

"And we felt the need to help you," finished Fred

Tonks rolled her eyes; they probably wanted a tester for a new product. "Ok, what do you want?" she asked them, looking at them expectantly.

They both gasped overdramatically, "Why we would _never _ask something of you dear Tonksie," they said as one. Andromeda raised her eyebrows at their antics.

"Sure," she said sarcastically, frowning slightly at them, "I am not testing any more products." Not after her skin turning green as a side effect to proto type of the 'Singing Chocolate'. Remus and Sirius were still teasing her over _that _one.

"Well, we might as well start the meeting early," remarked Dumbledore. Tonks jumped slightly; she had forgotten he was there. She watched his patroni notify whoever was not here.

"Fred, George. Rooms. Now," commanded Molly.

She suppressed a laugh as the twins, unnaturally obedient, scurried upstairs quickly. Tonks made a note to herself to check for any extendable ears. She loved the twins like younger brothers but unfortunately they were as annoying as younger brothers were supposed to be.

"So, Andromeda, are you going to join the Order?" Remus asked her.

Her mother looked at him, smiling slightly. "I'm not sure. But if I don't join I'll always be willing to help," Andromeda replied softly.

"Come on Andy, Nymmie, Remus! You're holding the whole meeting up!" yelled Sirius from the kitchen.

"Sirius, the meeting can't start unless everyone's here," Remus told him as he sat next to Sirius.

"And don't call me Nymmie," she said, sitting beside Remus and her mum sat beside Sirius.

Mad-eye came into the room, his eye swirling everywhere. "Am I late?" Mad-eye demanded.

"Nope," she told him, "Snape and McGonagall still have to get here."

Mad-eye nodded and sat beside Arthur, his eyes resting on Andromeda for the first time.

"Why is your mother here Tonks?" he asked fiercely. Her mum glared at him while Sirius laughed.

"Well it's not like she wants to see Sirius or anything," she replied mockingly.

"Can she be trusted?" Mad-eye insisted

"Of course she can, Alastor," said Molly soothingly before Andromeda could make an indignant reply, "She's family, like everyone else here."

Tonks smiled to herself as Mad-Eye growled in reply.

The Order was rather like a strange family to her. With Dumbledore acting as head of it and the rest of them like brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles. She wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Rescue Plans

**Yep, well I just wanted to reply to an anonymous reviewer Krystin: Thank you for the review and nice comment**

He watched Tonks banter with Mad-eye. She was the only one who could talk to him cheekily like that. The last time Sirius talked to Mad-eye like that he got hexed so badly that he was afraid to even look at the man for several weeks. Remus smiled at that memory.

"What are you smiling at Remus?" questioned Tonks

"Just a memory of Sirius being cheeky to Mad-eye," he replied, grinning at Sirius.

"I thought we all agreed NEVER to bring that up again!" insisted Sirius while everyone else looked curiously at him.

"What did the idiot do?" asked Charlie, he was going to return to Romania tomorrow evening.

"We can discuss that later," snarled Moody, "We need to discuss plans to get Potter over here,"

Minerva and Severus came through the door together at that moment. Severus was muttering about inconsiderate, twinkling fools.

"Sorry we're late," said Minerva

"We wouldn't be if the time was not changed," sneered Severus.

"Everyone else was already here," said Sirius angrily. Remus moaned softly. The last thing they needed was for Sirius and Severus getting at each other's throats.

"Well, now we're all here we can start planning," Dumbledore injected calmly.

"Should I leave?" requested Andromeda, "Since I'm not a part of the Order,"

"No, Andromeda. You may stay, you can be a great help even if you aren't a member," said Minerva, glancing at Dumbledore who nodded.

"Harry's good on a broom. We could fly him here," Remus suggested to them all.

"That would work," said Kingsley thoughtfully, "Considering that he's too young to apparate,"

"And the Ministry keeps an eye on all the floos," added Tonks.

"We need to keep in hidden," said Moody, "Not have him out in the open."

"Put a Disillusionment Charm on him," advised Sturgis, "You're good at those, Alastor."

"Right, then. That's a good plan so far. We'll need a Guard and a Rear guard, in case the first lot are taken out," said Moody, looking around at them all.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Charlie, "What are the chances that all of the Advance Guard will die?"

"Constant vigilance, boy," barked Mad-eye, "Who's going to volunteer?"

He raised his hand along with practically everyone else in the room besides Minerva, Severus, Dumbledore and Molly. He smiled; it looks like Harry was going to be very popular.

"Sirius, it would be too dangerous for you to come," he told his best friend exasperatedly

"He's my Godson, I have to help him." Sirius said stubbornly.

"Lupin's right Black. You have to stay here," ordered Moody and Sirius glared at him.

"Fine, don't let me help," Sirius said sulkily. Remus could've hit him but not with witnesses.

"Don't be like that," scolded Molly. Remus tried to suppress a smile as Tonks snickered. Sirius was acting very childishly.

"Charlie, Bill and Arthur along with Dung and Hagrid can be the Rear Guard," instructed Moody, "The rest of us will make up the Advance Guard. Potter will at least know Lupin."

He tried not to laugh as Charlie's face fell at the thought of being in the Rear Guard. Well that's what you get for not taking Mad-eye seriously. Or not being Tonks, but she was talented which always cut you some slack with Mad-eye.

Suddenly they all heard the door slam open and he ran into the hall along with Bill, Tonks, Sirius and Minerva. Mungdungus staggered into the hall way with bruises all over his face.

"What happened to you, Dung?" asked Tonks, looking worried.

"Potter, dementors, Little Whinging," Dung gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"What!" he and Sirius demanded simultaneously.

"How can dementors be in Little Whinging?" asked Molly looking hysterical.

"Calm down everyone," said Dumbledore, striding into the hall, "Mungdungus, tell us everything what happened."

They all hurried back into the kitchen looking expectantly and Dung and Remus saw a fleshy coloured string being lowered down.

"Well I was tailing Potter and then a, urm, business opportunity came up," started Dung, looking uncomfortable.

"You did what!" Roared Molly and Sirius furiously, as he fought to keep his own temper under control. Tonks shot him an odd look but for once he didn't care.

"You left Harry!" bellowed Sirius.

"For some stolen goods!" yelled Molly as Dung cowered away from them.

"Calm down Sirius, Molly," said Minerva, her eyes flashing in anger, she never did like Dung after what happened in the last war involving her, stolen catnip and a kneazle.

"Continue," Remus ordered Dung, he was nearest to him.

"Urm, yeah, and when I came back Figgy started yelling at me saying that dementors attacked Potter and apparently he used a Patronus," Dung continued.

He, the Weasleys and Sirius sighed in relief. "He's fine then," Remus breathed. He had never been so glad that he had taught Harry how to do a patronus.

"He can do a corporal patronus?" said Andromeda in amazement.

"Yeah, Moony taught him," Sirius said proudly as he tried to look modest.

"But he broke the Restriction of Underage Sorcery," Emmeline added worriedly.

"I shall have to go to the Ministry and sort it out," stated Dumbledore, "It looks like Harry will be arriving here sooner than expected."

He left with a 'pop' and several minutes later Arthur ran out of the floo in a hurry.

"They've expelled Harry," Arthur panted, "I sent Harry an owl explaining some things to him,"

"Oh my God," exclaimed Tonks.

"They can't do that!" said Hestia, "The Ministry can't expel Hogwarts students!"

"Dumbledore will sort it all out," Remus told her calmly. "They have to abide by the law.

"I'm owling Harry," said Sirius, getting out of his chair.

"Tell him not to leave his aunt and uncle's house, it could be dangerous," he told Sirius.

"The last thing we need is Potter doing some stupid stunt," said Severus snidely and Sirius glared at him.

"Well it looks like Potter will be here in less than two weeks after all," said Moody

"Great, it's much safer for him here," said Molly

"I want the Advance and Rear Guard here tomorrow at 8am to finalize everything," commanded Moody

"Me and Kingsley can't, we're working late tomorrow," said Tonks, shaking her head slightly at Moody's antics.

"We should be free the day after at 4pm," rumbled Kingsley's voice from across the room.

"Fine then the day after tomorrow." Snapped Moody, "And be punctual," he added pointedly looking at Tonks who stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Did you really have to do that?" Remus asked her as they both watched Mad-eye leave the house grumbling about 'the childish antics of young aurors'.

"He really needs to lighten up," Tonks told him.

"We all have to be serious in a time of war and darkness," he began.

"You don't have to be me, although I'm a good person to be," interrupted Sirius.

"Shut up, Padfoot, especially if no one else is," he concluded.

"But we need a light in that darkness," Tonks replied softly, "Or else our spirits will be crushed."


	7. To the Rescue

**AN: Everything in bold is quotes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter Three, The Advance Guard**

Three days later the Advance Guard was getting reading to leave Grimmauld Place.

"Tonks are you sure you sent that letter to the Dursleys?" demanded Mad-eye as he picked up his heavily scarred broom.

She rolled her eyes, "stop being so paranoid, Mad-eye! For the fifth and final time I have!" she exclaimed.

She heard Remus snicker behind her. She twirled around to face him, narrowly missing Hestia's feet, and hit Sturgis in the face with a length of purple hair.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded

"Just your audacity," Remus told her quietly, "Not many people talk to Mad-eye like that."

"No one talks to Mad-eye like that," corrected Sirius,"You might want to shorten your hair, knowing Moody he'll say it's a hazard." Sirius advised her.

"Thanks, Sirius," she said, morphing her hair into spikes, "I don't want to annoy Mad-eye any more than necessary,"

"What about not annoying him at all?" said Remus, smirking at her as they all mounted their brooms.

"Now that would be no fun at all," she replied, kicking off

Half an hour later they had all arrived, touching down quietly on the Dursley's back garden. They all crept into the Dursley's spotless kitchen after as quick, "Alohomora," from Diggle.

She bumped into a table, causing a plate to fall and shatter on the floor.

"Tonks!" everyone whispered exasperatedly.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking," she mumbled, hastily repairing the plate with a flick of her wand.

"That was obvious," snapped Mad-Eye.

She thought she saw Remus glare at Mad-eye before telling everyone, "Let's go upstairs and get him."

They didn't have to go upstairs to get him because Harry was already at the top of the stairs. They all stared intently at him.

"**Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," **Moody said to him in **a low growling voice.**

"Typical Mad-eye," she thought, "Always on about safety,"

"**Professor Moody?" Harry said uncertainly.**

"**I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled Mad-eye, "Never got around to much teaching**, **did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."**

She watched as **Harry lowered his wand but did not relax his grip on it, nor did he move.**

"Very paranoid," she reflected, "Could give Mad-eye a run for his money by the looks of it."

"**It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away." **Hopefully we all won't scare him too much if he recognises Remus, he's nervous enough as it is. Then she realised they could barely see each other.

"**Why are we all standing in the dark?"** she said. _**"Lumos."**_

Everyone appeared to be very eager to see the Harry Potter. Dedalus and Elphias were craning their necks to get a better look at him. She stared at him for a moment. Remus was right; he did look like what she remembered of James Potter with bright green eyes.

"**Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," **she said aloud, **"Wotcher, Harry!"**

"**Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," **said Kingsley, **"he looks exactly like James."**

"**Except the eyes," **wheezed Elphias, **"Lily's eye."**

She expected that he would get that an awful lot. She looked at Mad-eye to ask him something but he **was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes.**

"Oh, great," she thought, "Now Mad-eye's going to go all paranoid on us,"

And sure enough Mad-eye turned to Remus and growled, **"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin? It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"**

Surely Death Eaters couldn't get past the wards? She couldn't be bothered listening to Remus and Mad-eye interrogating Harry so she tuned out until she heard Mad-eye shout. What happened to be secretive?

"**Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards have lost buttocks, you know!"**

Actually she didn't know anyone who had lost a buttock, Mad-eye never told her when he scolded her.

"**Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" **she **asked Mad-Eye interestedly**

"**Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-eye **and he went off in some rant about wand safety _again._

"**And I saw that," he added irritably," as** she **rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.**

Remus **held out his hand and shook Harry's.** She knew he'd been looking forward to see Harry almost as much as Sirius, though he didn't show it.

She thought Harry looked a little overwhelmed by the amount of people in front of him. Poor kid, and Molly hadn't even got a hold of him yet.

"**I'm-you're really lucky the Dursley's are out . . ." **Harry **mumbled**

"**Lucky, ha!" **she told him. **"It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now . . . or they think they are." **She was probably one of the few who could properly send a letter by Muggle post. Harry looked eager to leave as he asked Remus about where they were going. She saw that Remus was making introductions so she stopped looking around and looked at Harry just in time for her introduction. Great.

"**And this is Nymphadora-"**

"_**Don't**_** call me Nymphadora, Remus," **she said **with a shudder, "It's Tonks."**

"**Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished **Remus. He always had to do everything properly, didn't he?

"**So would you if your fool of a mother had called you **_**Nymphadora**_**," **she **muttered**

She was sure Harry was feeling awkward and since she knew what it felt like she decided not to stare at him but looked around the insanely clean house. Sheesh, even her mother wasn't this bad. She really wanted to make Harry feel at ease so when Remus finished introducing everyone she tried to start a conversation.

"**Very **_**clean, **_**aren't they, these Muggles?"** she said as continued **looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"**

She thought that she _might_ have freaked him out a bit or maybe he was wary of her but he just replied, **"Er - yeah," **and turned to talk to Remus. She decided to go back to looking at the weird electrical products while they talked. Well, until she heard **a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink. **She knew what that was.

"**Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" **she said **conversationally **as Harry got a glass of water for him.

"**How are we getting – wherever we're going?" Harry asked.**

"**Brooms," said** Remus. **"Only way. You're too young to apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorised Portkey."**

"**Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley in his deep voice. **Good for ol' King, always trying to put people at ease.

"**He's excellent," said **Remus, **checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."**

"**I'll come and help you," **she said **brightly. ** Maybe she'll actually get a chance to get to know him without everyone staring at him like they were a pack of vultures.


	8. Guarding Harry

He watched as Tonks **followed Harry back into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with much curiosity and interest. **He was also sure that he could hear her commenting on the unnatural cleanliness of the place. Personally he couldn't wait to get Harry out of here and back with his friends. He knew as well as Sirius and the Weasley's that Harry hated it here.

"Very quiet boy isn't he Lupin?" asked Hestia

"Well it didn't help that you were staring at him like he was something to eat," said Moody gruffly, "you better get started on that letter to his relatives, Lupin."

He nodded and got out a piece of parchment and a quill, though he knew the Dursleys wouldn't care. Hopefully Tonks wasn't talking Harry to death.

"What's this?" enquired Sturgis, prodding the microwave, he didn't bother explaining.

Kingsley went over to look at it too and Hestia was rummaging through the drawers. Petunia would love that. Just as he was sealing the letter he heard Tonks and Harry coming downstairs carrying all of his stuff.

"**Excellent," **he said to them, **"We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry – "**

"**They won't," said Harry.**

"– **That you're safe – "**

"**That'll just depress them."**

"– **and you'll see them next summer."**

"**Do I have to?"**

He **smiled but made no answer. **If only Harry knew how many people wanted him to never see the Dursley's again.

Moody beckoned Harry towards him and started explained to him what was going to happen. Personally, he thought that if Moody kept on talking about them dying Harry will be even more nervous.

He noticed that Tonks said, **"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously," as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom. **He snorted quietly; Tonks couldn't go two minutes without winding Mad-eye up. He started scanning the sky for the first signal.

"**Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" **he said sharply as he pointed at a shower of red sparks. Everyone looked keen to get going. Then he saw green sparks exploding high above them.

"**Second signal, let's go!" **he said loudly.

And they were off, flying in perfect formation around Harry, Moody continuously shouting instructions. He heard Harry laugh and he was glad that someone could find something to laugh about. The air was cutting through his thin coat and he was never as glad to see the outline of Grimmauld Place.

"**We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted.**

He groaned along with the others. Did Moody even feel how cold it was?

"**ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE?" Tonks screamed from the front. "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!" **

"Thank Merlin that Tonks dares speak her mind around Moody, I'll never scold her for that again" he thought gratefully.

He couldn't wait to get off this frozen twig people called a broom. He told them all to start to descent and they were finally outside Grimmauld Place. Immediately Harry started asking questions but he told him to wait, which wouldn't appease Harry because he had his mother's curiosity. Moody got rid of any light and passed Harry the bit of paper that stated Grimmauld's address.

Harry evidently was confused because he was looking around the street. No one else seemed to notice this so he decided to help before Harry asked anymore questions and so they could all get in the warmth of the house.

"**But where's-?"**

"**Think about what you've just memorised," **he said quietly. Tonks turned round at the sound of someone talking and smiled at him. He stared at her back until he heard Moody push Harry forwards. He took the lead to the front of the house **and tapped the door once, **hearing the now familiar **many loud, metallic** **clicks and the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.**

"**Get in quick, Harry," **he whispered, **"but don't go far inside and don't touch anything." **The last thing they needed was for Harry to get harmed by some dark object as soon as he went in the door. He went over to Tonks to give her a hand with Harry's trunk.

"Would you like me to carry some of that, Nymphadora?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded and handed him the trunk, "Thanks, I was a bit unbalanced and DON'T call me Nymphadora!" she hissed, glaring at him.

He kept on smiling serenely at her but he couldn't help shivering once her back was turned. That famous Black glare was daunting.

Everyone was whispering trying not to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait. He noticed that Harry was looking at everything in the hallway like it was going to eat him. Well the Grimmauld was very foreboding.

Molly hurriedly **emerged from **the kitchen door, **beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them, **quickly pulling Harry into a hug and fussing over him. He chuckled quietly along with a few of the other's at Molly's constant mothering, which they had all endured.

She looked at the sharply and **whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started."**

They all hurried into the kitchen for the meeting, Kingsley apologising for their delay. The meeting didn't take long as they were simply telling everyone that Harry had arrived here safely and revising the guard duty, (Emmeline had accidently put him down on a full moon.) In no time at all most of the Order was getting ready to leave. Snape swept past them all, directing a final sneer towards Sirius.

"Thank God he doesn't eat here," muttered Sirius while he and Molly frowned at him. He was glad Severus didn't stay but at least he didn't voice it aloud.

He, Molly and Tonks were just locking the front door when he saw Harry and his friends come downstairs. Molly told the children to go into the kitchen and before he could catch her, Tonks fell over the umbrella stand apologising repeatedly.

"**Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness-" **Great, Mrs Black was awake and no amount of tugging at the curtains would close them. Suddenly Sirius burst out from the kitchen.

"**Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" Sirius roared, seizing the curtian Molly had abandoned.**

He ran over to help Sirius **and with stupendous effort he **and Sirus **managed to force the curtains closed again.**

Sirus then turned to greet Harry and they all trooped into the kitchen for some of Molly's delicious food, which he had found himself thinking about during the last few minutes of the meeting.


	9. Boredom

"Well that meeting was boring and dinner was very awkward. Harry wanted more information and that caused uproar among the rest of the kids. Oh, and I never knew that Ginny knew that many swearwords. You learn something new every day." Tonks reflected as she climbed up the stairs, "The kids almost saw the plans, no thanks to Bill. Then Molly insulted Sirius and they got into an argument, again. It was very like one of those Muggle soap opera things."

Tonks was glad to fall into her bed at Grimmauld, "I probably would splinch myself if I tried to go to my flat as Remus pointed out." She thought, glad that someone had seen how tired she was.

XXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXX

She woke up very sleepily the next day and promptly fell out of bed. Swearing like a sailor she hastily pulled her clothes on and stumbled out of her door, falling on top of Remus as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Caught you," Remus chuckled as he righted her on her feet.

"You always do," she told him, blushing, did that sound like she was flirting?

"Someone has to." He teased as he sauntered into the bathroom.

She looked indignantly at the closed door before shouting, "Oi! Lupin! I was going in there!"

"Well I got here first!" Remus retorted.

Sirius came stumbling down the hall, looking like a zombie. With long hair. Well he was nursing a rather large bottle of firewhiskey when she had left the kitchen last night.

"Will you both shut up!" Sirius roared as he haphazardly made his own way down to the kitchen, rubbing his forehead. Maybe she should get her mum back here, she did mention that Sirius only listened to her. . .

"I'm going to be late for work so hurry up!" she yelled at the door before slouching against the wall, impatiently tapping her foot. Stupid werewolf.

"That's not my fault." Remus stated calmly as he came out of the bathroom and held the door open for her, "You could get up earlier."

She didn't bother to reply as she rushed into the bathroom gave herself a quick wash, changed her hair colour to a sky blue, then ran downstairs to grab a slice of toast. She then proceeded to fend off Molly, who said she didn't eat enough and sprinted outside, knocking over Diggle.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to!" she called out before turning on the spot and apparated to the Ministry.

When she got to Level Two she wished that she didn't rush. There were several memos floating around her desk and several reminders for reports. Tonks inwardly groaned. She had been so busy with joining the Order and guard duty that she was behind on some reports. No one would be happy if she drew attention to herself. Tonks navigated her way across her cubicle and plopped down at her desk, mournfully pulling some parchment and notes closer to her.

XXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXX

It was five o'clock when she could finally flung down her quill, shook off a hand cramp, and practically sprinted out of the door in her eagerness to get away from the never ending parchment. She got some strange looks from her fellow Aurors, well stranger than usual. That had got to be one of the most boring days she had spent as an Auror, she did not remember signing up for that much paper work.

"At least when Mad-eye was here he had everyone on their toes from his random duelling claiming it was 'a way to show if they were vigilant" thought Tonks as she apparated near her flat, which was in a Muggle neighbourhood. It was safer here than in the wizarding world. Though she did wish that she didn't have to apparate into this stinking alley.

She walked carefully into her flat, flicking on the lights. She didn't have a clue what to do.

She tried to entertain herself for a while in her incredibly messy flat (she was amazed she didn't get bitten by anything this time) with a CD player and the TV until she gave up and flopped onto her squishy sofa in defeat. She considered going to Grimmauld Place to hang around Remus and Sirius and get some of Molly's food, she had no food in her kitchen, but she decided not to because she already spent most of her time there. Even though there were meetings only once a week at the most.

She couldn't remember how she had occupied herself before she joined the Order. That time seemed like a distant dream, although it was only three weeks ago. Three weeks ago she was an undecidedly normal woman with a job and a handful of friends. Now she was a part of a secret organisation, had a second family and she had strange feelings for a werewolf that she couldn't understand.

'Rap rap'

Tonks made her way to her door to pay the delivery man. She was getting a Chinese tonight. Mmmmm.

"Delivery. That's six pounds and forty five pence." He grunted, holding a delicious smelling bag towards her.

She fumbled in her pocket for some Muggle money, almost handing him a sickle in the process. "Thank Merlin for my Muggleborn dad," she thought.

Tonks spent the next twenty minutes scoffing down prawn fried rice with sweet and sour sauce and a spring roll. She didn't think that there was anything better than a Chinese.

Tonks absent-mindedly twirled her wand between her fingers, watching the swirls of mist that came out of it. That reminded her of the stuff in prophecies; she'd only seen those glassy orb things once when she'd been in the Department of Mysteries when a new Unspeakable thought that someone had tampered with something that looked like a bird.

The clock struck twelve

"Oh crap," she muttered as she pulled on her black boots and ran across her flat to the front door. She was on guard duty tonight and, typically, she was going to be late. Now if she could just remember who she was with . . . hopefully it wasn't Snape.


	10. Watching Her

He glanced at his watch for the third time since he got there at exactly midnight and that was eleven minutes ago. Remus Lupin tried to settle himself under Alastor's invisibility cloak and told himself not to worry.

"She's always slightly late, nothing's happened to her," he reassured himself. One more glance at his watch wouldn't hurt.

Then he heard it. The sound of leather soles slapping marble floor. Remus looked up and saw her running towards the wall he was leaning against. Then he remembered she couldn't see him.

"Tonks!" he hissed poking his head out of the cloak briefly.

He saw her gasp in shock and skid across the floor in an effort to prevent herself crashing into him. Suddenly they were a tangle of arms and legs, Remus was blushing slightly at the position they were in, thankful that Tonks refused to meet his eyes. He didn't know if he could meet hers himself. They got themselves untangled as quickly as they could, refusing to even look at each other as he tried to gain some sort of dignity and she tried to get her breath back.

"She shouldn't go running around like that," Remus mused, "Someone could hear her or she could hurt herself."

He looked at her swiftly, noticing that her hair was turning slowly from neon green ("That means she had a shock" he told himself) back to its trademark bubblegum pink.

"Nym-"Remus started

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed in between gasps.

"-phadora," he continued, "You could've woken up the whole Ministry!"

"But I didn't," she retorted smugly as she got herself comfortable beside him. She left a larger gap than usual between them and a part of him yearned her to be closer to him.

Remus muttered under his breath about silly Metamorphmagi that thought they knew everything. They then sat in silence for several minutes. He thought he could feel her gaze on him.

"Thought you were with the werewolves." She commented, staring intently at the opposite wall

"Not with them yet," he corrected her swiftly, "merely observing them from afar, under a disillusion charm, for the meantime." He was going to dread the day he would most likely have to scout around the werewolf camp

"That's why you've been at Headquarters so much then," Tonks replied, "I think everyone was glad that you fixed that clock."

Remus smiled, and nodded. That clock had been very dangerous. Several people had almost got knocked out because it kept on shooting bolts at people. It had taken him about half an hour to get near the thing never mind fixing it.

"Harry's hearing is tomorrow, well today really, isn't it?" Tonks said in an undertone.

Remus' smile quickly turned into a frown, "Yes, he should get off if they go by their own laws."

Tonks bobbed her head in agreement. Then she yawned widely.

"Remind me why we even have to be down here this late?" he heard her grumble.

He rolled his eyes and explained, "Because this is when security is most lax for some reason."

Tonks went muttering about, "Ministry are right morons," and "Daft twats," and many similar comments. He couldn't help watching her hair morphing to red and black streaks in her anger, the styles varying with each insult. He did agree with her but when he heard her muttering about forcing the ministry to learn about muggle security he had to object.

"You would not punish the muggles by forcing them to teach the ministry would you?" he felt he had to inquire.

She sighed and leaned back, "True, I wouldn't do that. I'll have to think of something better."

They sat together in a comfortable silence for twenty minutes until Tonks yawned again.

"You can doze for a while if you wish," offered Remus.

She jerked her drooping head up, "No, no, I'm fine. What time is it?" she insisted.

He gave her a 'you aren't fooling me' look and replied, "If you're sure, and it's," he lifted up his wrist to check his watch, "ten past one. Don't you have a watch?"

He saw the corners of her mouth twitch tiredly upwards as she said brightly, "Only another forty or so minutes. And I don't have a watch, I always lose them."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her final statement. He really should have known that watches never lasted long with her.

"Don't laugh!" Tonks demanded, "How can you be so perky at this hour? I don't want to know how bad I'll feel tomor- well today really-when I go to work after a few hours sleep."

He decided to smile mysteriously at her as he answered, "Practice, during the first war I spied on werewolves and Death Eaters but I had to stay awake until the early hours of the morning and awaken a few hours earlier in case of attack."

"Show off," he heard Tonks mutter good-naturedly.

"Sirius must be rubbing off on me," he responded ruefully.

She gasped in mock horror, "The shame! How dare he," before exploding into muffled giggles.

Remus rolled his eyes and admonished, "I think it would be better if you did not make much noise," thinking that he may get a few minutes peace.

"Why?" Tonks asked cheekily, "I know you always put a silencing charm up so you can talk to who is on guard duty with you."

He gaped in amazement at Tonks. Remus didn't know that she knew that. Other people found out and they told him so, which was why it was a shock that Tonks knew this whole time.

Tonks smirked at his expression, "Wow, I have confounded the great Remus Lupin! Someone get Rita Skeeter!"

Remus could do nothing more than groan in exasperation, "Do not even speak to me of that woman."

"What have you possibly got against her? You're like Dumbledore and try and see the best in everyone," said Tonks, scrunching up her nose, "No one in the Ministry likes her."

"First of all; Dumbledore actually sees the best in people, I just try to," began Remus, "and Skeeter is a foul reporter that buzzes around for a story and never uses the facts given."

"She did something to you, didn't she?" Tonks probed; couldn't she just leave him alone?

He sighed heavily and reluctantly replied, "Yes. At the end of my teaching career she came up to interview me, I refused, and the next morning's headline was; 'Werewolf endangers Hogwarts'.

Her eyes widened, "Oh my Word that's horrible! And totally untrue. You would never try to hurt anyone!" Then she hugged him and he felt a warm feeling blossom up inside him. She pulled away quickly.

Remus smiled at her and said, "Thank you for your vote of confidence, not many people think like you."

"Well they should," Tonks huffed, crossing her arms in a childish gesture, "Werewolves would have a lot less bother."

The last fifteen minutes of their guard duty were spent in comfortable silence. At two in the morning Severus strode silently down the hall to relieve them. They both scrambled up and passed the invisibility cloak over before preparing to apparate which mainly involved a lot of eye rubbing a stretching.

Remus looked worriedly at Tonks and said, "I'll side-along you, you look tired."

Tonks nodded gratefully at him and he grasped her shoulder and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Get some sleep," he hissed as the both walked (well, Tonks was stumbling) up the stair to their respective bedrooms.


	11. Trial and Error

Merlin, she had never felt this tired. Once she and Remus had gotten in she had collapsed onto her bed only to have to wake up three hours later. She hated having an early shift.

She unevenly made her way downstairs, she was sure that she knocked some things over but at this hour she really didn't care.

"Tonks, have some breakfast. That will wake you up." Clucked Molly.

She inwardly groaned, she really didn't feel up to Molly's mothering, "I only need a strong coffee, Molly. I'll grab something on my way to work."

Sirius looked at her oddly, "Your hair's curly, how tired exactly are you?"

"Very," she replied shortly, gulping down the extremely strong coffee Molly handed to her. She had a feeling that she had to tell everyone something but her brain couldn't work on this little sleep.

Remus, unfortunately, didn't look tired as he ate his toast and egg. She remembered reading somewhere that werewolves didn't need as much rest as humans.

"The children are very suspicious about what we're doing," commented Arthur

"We'll have to be more careful around them then." Said Remus, going to the sink to wash up but Molly stopped him.

"Oh yeah," Tonks exclaimed, "Scrimgeour is getting suspicious-"

She was cut off by the entrance of Harry, who was looking extremely tired and nervous. Poor kid and Molly started coddling it too; there was no way he could even relax now.

"**M-m-morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. "Sleep alright?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry. **He probably couldn't say much else.

"**I've b-b-been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down . . ." **Never again will she take that stupid night shift on guard duty

**She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process. **Dumb chair.

Molly was fussing over his breakfast and she saw Remus looking at Harry in concern and Sirius grinning encouragingly.

Remus then said to her, **"What were you saying about Scrimgeour?"**

"**Oh . . . yeah . . . well, we need to be more careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions **so maybe we need to _disguise _ourselves a bit better as we walk through the Ministry instead of just when we get there **and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just t-t-too tired." Yawning hugely again. **

"**I'll cover for you," said Arthur, "I'm OK, I've got a report to finish anyway . . . "**

Tonks stared at Arthur. She couldn't help it because he was wearing a weird assortment of Muggle cloths. Pinstriped trousers and a bomber jacket was definitely not the best combo. Tonks made a note to herself to give Arthur some fashion advice. She heard him asking Harry how he was feeling. Obviously he was nervous, why did people ask that when it was obvious?

Arthur said, **"The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones' office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement, and the one who'll be questioning you."**

"**Amelia Bones is OK, Harry," said Tonks earnestly, **she had to give him some encouragement, **"She's fair, she'll hear you out." **

"**Don't lose your temper," said Sirus abruptly, **he was under a lot of stress for Harry. **"Be polite and stick to the facts."**

**The law's on your side," Remus said quietly, **he also was worried for Harry but not as obvious about it. **"Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations." **If the Ministry believed him though.

Molly fussed around him and Harry and Arthur made to leave.

"**You'll be alright Harry." Said Tonks, patting him on the arm.**

"**Good luck," said Remus. "I'm sure it'll be fine."**

"**And if it's not," said Sirius grimly, "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you . . . " **Stupid mutt.

**Harry smiled weakly. Molly hugged him. **Then they had left. It will be all over soon with no charges she thought repeatedly.

Ron came stumbling into the room mumbling, "Harry gone yet?" while rubbing sleep out of his eyes

"Yep," said Sirius, blowing out a shakey breath.

"I wanted to wish him good luck," Ron said, looking downcast.

"I'm sure he'll know, dear." Said Molly

She spent the next half an hour chatting with Remus, helping Molly (badly) and soothing Sirius who was panicking for Harry. Tonks could feel herself blush slightly when Remus praised her handling of the ghoul a couple of days ago. "I am not a stupid, silly teenager with a crush," she scolded herself, "He just looks cute when he smiles and is very intelligent. Get a hold of yourself!"

Tonks stood up announcing as she left, "Better go now, I think my mountain of paperwork will rival Mount Everest if I don't get there soon." And she apparated as soon as her feet hit the steps.

Today was like yesterday. Nothing different happened, unless you counted a sparkly pink turtle made its way into the Auror department. Experimental Charms really had learn how to close doors. She just couldn't concentrate because of Harry's trial. The only significant difference in her day was that a memo flew threw her door and crashed into her head. It was from Kingsley

_Potter was found not guilty, no charges. Nothing else happening, eating at Nest_

_K. Shacklebolt_

Tonks smiled, Harry was obviously not guilty but that didn't mean that the Ministry would still try and charge him. She sometimes hated the government. Tonks glanced at the note again, all she got from it that there wasn't going to be a meeting any time soon and Kingsley was eating at Headquarters. Tonks wasn't eating there tonight, she was seeing her parents. She worked through the rest of her paperwork with a slightly more positive attitude.

XXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXX

The next few days flew in. She got a new case to work on, which she was glad for, and she had to go to Bristol in a week to find a guy who had been imperiusing local Muggles to carry out blood rituals. Creepy, dark fool. Why can't bad guys like imitating bunny rabbits?


	12. Strange Feelings

He could hear the door slamming open, followed by a crash and some muttering, which probably included a fair amount of swearwords.

"I think Nymp-Tonks is here," Remus thought as he made his way downstairs. "Only polite to greet her. And to help her up."

"Sirius! Molly! Remus!" he heard Tonks bellow, "I need to tell you something!"

If she had some information surely she wouldn't shout it when all the children could hear her?

Once he had got down the stair he saw that Molly and Sirius were already gathered around Tonks who was already on her feet, he noticed slightly disappointed.

"What Nym?" asked Sirius impatiently, "I'm due to play Ron in a game of chess because I bet he's demolished Harry in the time I've taken to get here."

"Well I guess that someone doesn't want to know who's teaching the kids Defence," Tonks retorted.

"Ignore him," Remus advised, "did Albus find someone? This late? It's only another two days until school!"

"I know," Tonks replied, nodding, "And you won't like her."

"Who is it?" questioned Molly, wringing her hands.

"I'm guessing you're all familiar with Delores Umbridge?" Tonks stated, looking grim.

He could feel all the colour drop out of his face and Sirius' face darkened.

"Fucking Merlin!" Sirius gasped

Umbridge, one of the most prejudiced morons from the Ministry, was teaching the boy he thought of as a nephew and his friends Defence? This was not looking like a good year ahead for any of them, he could feel it.

XXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXX

Remus was quite enjoying the party Molly had set up for Hermione and Ron. He had also got pleasure from telling Harry about his own Hogwarts days. He and Sirius definitely didn't get enough time with him and Harry seemed to soak up this information like a sponge.

"He doesn't hear much about his parents, does he?" asked Tonks, shuffling over to him. Remus smiled at her, feeling happier when she smiled back at him.

"No, he doesn't. No adult who he knows can tell him anything unless it's me or Sirius," Remus replied, watching Harry as he talked to the Twins.

Nymp-Tonks shook her head in regret, "Nobody should have zero memories of their parents."

He resisted an urge to move closer to her, to comfort her.

Sirius came up behind them and yelled, "Little Gin wants you Tonksie." Smiling as he dodged a kick from Ginny and a hex from Tonks.

Tonks walked across the room to Ginny and Hermione. He sighed reluctantly.

Kingsley walked up to both of them, well just him because Sirius was currently being chased around the room by Ginny. Never cross a female Weasley.

"Does Sirius ever learn?" Kingsley asked.

"Not unless it has something to do with pranks." He replied, studying the twins and Dung. What on earth were they doing? Then he saw Alistair keeping an eye on them, so he turned back to Kingsley.

"That would be why he was never a prefect, then." Kingsley remarked, "I **wonder why Dumbledore didn't make Potter prefect?"**

"**He'll have his reasons," he replied. **Truthfully, Albus probably thought that Harry had enough to deal with without any extra responsibilities.

"**But it would show confidence in him. It's what I'd've done," persisted Kingsley, "'especially with the **_**Daily Prophet **_**having a go at him every few days ..."**

Remus sighed, he could hear that Harry was right behind him but when he glanced around Harry was gone. All he saw was Ron talking to Tonks about something, probably his new broomstick.

Remus heard a step of footsteps on the stairs and Alistair putting a photograph away in his pocket, his eye swirling up into the ceiling. He always thought that was creepy. He always hated that feeling that you were being watched.

"Well," chirruped Tonks, "I'm off, because someone shoved the early office work on me." While mock glaring at Kingsley.

Kingsley raised his arms in surrender, "I need my beauty sleep."

Tonks snorted, "What beauty?" and walked out saying goodbye to everyone.

"I'll walk you out," he heard himself say; "You'll probably fall over something."

"I will not!" Tonks said indignantly walking into the wall, "That doesn't count."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Whatever you say, Nymphadora."

She huffed at him, stalking out the door he held open for her. The she turned and smiled at him just before she apparated away. He wondered why he suddenly felt lonely.

Remus closed the door, wondering what was different until he heard crying from upstairs. It sounded like an adult . . . Molly! She had said she was going to get rid of the Boggart. He quickly darted upstairs, barely registering Sirius and Alastor behind him.

Remus found her quickly with Harry telling her something.

"**What's going on?"**

**He looked from Molly to the dead Harry on the floor and understood in an instant. Pulling out his own wand, he said very firmly and clearly,** determined to get rid of one of his nightmare's also,

"_**Riddikulus!"**_

**Harry's body **thankfully **vanished. A silver orb hung in the air over the spot where he had lain. **He got rid of it quickly, wanting to comfort Molly the woman to comfort him many times in his youth.

"**Molly," he said bleakly, walking over to her, **wanting to get that image of Harry out of his head, **"Molly, don't . . ."**

**Next second, she was sobbing her heart out on his shoulder.**

"**Molly, it was just a Boggart," he said soothingly, patting her on the head. "Just a stupid Boggart . . ."**

Poor Molly, her whole family was practically in the Order. Remus was sure that the twins were going to join once they had left school, he didn't see the war being over that soon. Heck, it will probably last long enough to let Ginny join!

He carried on soothing Molly; no one else was speaking until she mentioned Percy.

"**Don't worry about Percy," said Sirius abruptly. "He'll come round. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology," he added bitterly. **Padfoot must have been bottling that up for ages; maybe he could persuade Albus to show him a counsellor or something. Or he could cheer everyone up.

"**And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died," said Remus, smiling slightly, "what do you think we'd do, let them starve?**

**Molly smiled tremendously.**

Right, it was a long day. Time for bed. And chocolate.


	13. Escape of Snuffles

She ran through the house, slamming open the door, skidding into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late," Tonks panted. She looked up noticing that Sirius was glaring at Remus, "What happened."

"Dumbledore said I can't go with them as Padfoot!" complained Sirius, stomping his foot like a disobedient child.

Remus threw his hands up into the air, "On your own head," and turned to face her, "You're not late, no one's ready."

Sirius looked at her, eyes roving up and down her figure and said, "Looks like the kids aren't the only ones who aren't ready. Did you dress in the dark or something, Nym? Because I don't think you would ever willingly wear 'granny clothes'."

Tonks just stuck her tongue out at him replying, "It's as a disguise and I'm not finished yet!" and then morphing herself into a granny look alike.

Sirius merely laughed at her while Remus just raised eyebrows and commented, "Impressive morph."

That's why she liked Remus so much; he knew when to draw the line between teasing and simply making fun of a person, unlike a certain cousin of hers.

Tonks smiled at Remus and said, "I'm going to wait out on the street for everyone so there are less people to herd out or get in the way."

"I'm sure you never in the way," said Remus, smirking slightly as she walked past him and out the door.

She ran out of the room so he didn't see her blush, she'd been doing that a lot recently. Tonks was in the hall just in time to see Fred and George levitate their trunks down the stairs. That would have been fine if Ginny wasn't right in front of them.

"Ginny, look out!" Tonks called, too late. The trunks collided with Ginny's back and she tumbled down the stairs.

Fred and George looked horrified and rushed down the rest of the stairs, forgetting their trunks, but Molly got there first.

"Ginny, talk to me, where does it hurt?" Molly all but shrieked.

"'m fine, mum." Muttered Ginny, rubbing her head and back.

Molly, now satisfied that Ginny was not in any danger, started screaming at her sons.

She decided to get the heck out of there before Sirius' mum decided to join in.

"**YOU COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS-"**

"**BLOOD TRAITERS AND FILTHY-"**

She had never been so glad to get out into the fresh air. Tonks also didn't want the stupid portrait to finish that particular sentence. Remus was human.

Tonks walked briskly to the corner of the street, if Mad-eye asked she'd say that she was making sure no one looked suspicious.

Pretty soon she saw Molly, Mad-eye, Remus, Arthur and all the kids make their way towards her. Mad-Eye looked a bit pissed, uh oh.

"**Wotcher, Harry," she said, winking. **Tonks loved the surprised expressions she got when she did a strange morph, snickers, not so much. **"Better hurry up, hadn't we Molly?" she added, checking her extremely battered watch.**

"**I know, I know," moaned Molly, lengthening her stride, "but Mad-Eye wanted to wait for Sturgis . . . if only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again . . .but Fudge won't let him borrow so much as an ink bottle these days . . . **_**how **_**Muggles can stand travelling without magic . . ."**

She rather liked travelling without magic sometimes, could be very calming though you would never catch her on an aeroplane with her mum again. She thought they got there reasonably quickly and Sirius definitely passed the time chasing cats and flies and stuff.

They entered the platform and Tonks ignored Mad-Eye when he was obsessing over being followed in favour of talking to Ginny and Hermione.

"See you in the holidays," she told both of them.

Hermione smiled while grabbing her trunk, "I hope so."

"I'll write to you, anyway." Stated Ginny.

"**It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny, **they were like her little sisters. **"We'll see you soon, I expect."**

Everyone was saying their last minute goodbyes and they were off. When the train was finally out of sight she saw Remus grab Sirius by the scruff of the neck.

"Arthur," Tonks said, turning to face the eldest Weasley. "You lot go on, me and Remus will bring Snuffles back.

He nodded at her and walked over to Molly and Mad-Eye, presumably to tell them what was going to happen because they all turned round and waved before apparating away.

"Remus, let Snuffles go. I'm sure he knows his way home." She called over to Remus, who was walking towards her.

Tonks chuckled at the look 'Snuffles' was giving her. It was almost a glare, which looked strange on a dog's face.

Remus grinned at her, making her blush slightly, and nodded, "I'm sure her can't wait to get home."

Sirius retaliated by digging up a patch of earth and showering them with clumps. He then trotted off barking joyfully.

Tonks let him do that for a few minutes, it was really quite cute (blackmail material) and he never got much of a chance to get out. She morphed back into herself but with straight, brown hair and transfigured her clothes into jeans and a tee-shirt. Tonks also chucked that horrid hat into the bin

They strolled along the streets of London, unconsciously taking the longest route back to Grimmauld. It was such a nice day, there were little children playing and mothers gossiping.

"Do you think the children are going to be safe at Hogwarts with that-that Ministry idiot there?" Remus asked her, keeping a sharp eye on Sirius.

"With Dumbledore there, I hope so. Umbridge's awful, she turns her nose up at me because I'm a 'horrid little shape shifter who can't decide who to be'" she told him, forcing a laugh out.

Remus spun around so quickly and admonished her, "You should never let anyone tell you that because it's not true."

Tonks just stood there, gaping at him and then retorted, "Then you shouldn't listen to her either!" and she stalked off, annoyed because he scolded her for something he does himself.

They walked in silence until a little girl ran up to Sirius.

"Aww, he's so cute! What's his name, miss?" the little girl cooed reaching her hand out to him.

Remus grabbed Sirius by the scruff of the neck and dragged him over to the little girl to be petted.

"His name's Snuffles," she said.

The little girl nodded and carried on stroking Snuffles until her mother called her back over.

Sirius all but flew across the last few streets in his eagerness to escape the little girl's clutches. They both had to sprint so Sirius wouldn't reach Grimmauld without them and endure Molly's wrath.

They landed on the porch of Grimmauld in a laughing, panting heap. Sirus had transformed himself back into a human, looking distinctly ruffled.

"Hmpf, curse this natural charm of mine."

She couldn't help herself, she burst into giggles all over again.


	14. Trapped

He was going mad. Six days straight in Grimmauld Place did no good for anyone. Remus had no clue how Sirius had coped as long as he did. Well, he did have all of the Weasleys, Harry and the Order come by frequently during the summer but now all the kids were at school and the workload was piling up more at the Ministry.

Unlike Sirius, he could go out but where would he go? Remus had spent the summer months scouring the wizarding world for jobs, decent or not, but no one had hired him because they knew him as the 'Werewolf Professor' (He had Rita Skeeter to thank for that name). Maybe he would have more luck in the Muggle World; he had had some before . . .

"Mornin' " grunted Sirius, as he slid into an old fashioned chair.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Morning? Sirius, it's half two in the afternoon."

"Meh. Feels like morning. I just woke up." Sirius muttered, holding his head in his hands.

"That's what you should expect if you drink away the evening." He scolded lightly as he poured made himself a cup of strong coffee, "Want a cup?"

"Please," Sirius responded wearily, "and there was nothing else to do."

"You could always clean up the house a bit more or look for pictures to give to Harry," Remus told him, handing Sirius a cup of extremely strong coffee that was as black as his hair.

Sirius shook his head, took a great gulp of the coffee and shuddered slightly as the bitter liquid hit the back of his throat.

"I just want to get out of here." Sirius whined, rocking lazily in his chair and promptly toppling over.

Remus walked across the kitchen to the small door that leads to the back garden. He opened the door with a flourish saying, "There's always the garden."

A look of terror crossed Sirius' face as he replied, "And get my arm ripped off? I only just missed the Venomous Tentacula last time someone suggested that!"

Remus winced as he remembered when he, Sirius and Tonks had decided to 'explore' the garden. Let's just say he would never, ever look at garden gnomes the same way again. He'd also nearly had a heart attack when he saw Tonks wrestle with a miniature Devil's Snare.

"Why did your mother even have those plants anyway?" Remus couldn't help himself asking as he shut the door.

"She liked the idea of trapping unwanted garden visitors," answered Sirius, "though they weren't that vicious when I was a kid."

"She was a lovely sounding woman," he muttered. Then, trying to distract his only friend, "I'm sure we can think of something to do."

Sirius moaned, "There's nothing worth doing when you're trapped in here constantly."

Remus frowned, he would have to go to Dumbledore and see if he could let Sirius out of the house in dog form or something. Sirius did have a lot of fun when he and Tonks were walking back from King's Cross. That was a nice day . . .

"Moony. Moo-ooney!" called Sirius, waving a hand in front of his face, "Quit your daydreaming and help me be not bored!"

Remus shook his head and nodded, "Sorry about that Sirius, why don't we go up to the library?" He liked that idea himself; Remus started walking up the stairs, not waiting for Sirius.

"Wait for me, mate," puffed Sirius as he ran up the stairs behind him. "Bit late, but were you daydreaming about my baby cousin Tonksie?"

Remus glared at him before replying loftily, "Why ever would I do that? She would kill you if she heard you calling her that, again."

Sirius threw himself onto a moth eaten sofa and waved his hand, "Well she's not here, is she? And don't give me that load of crap, I know you like her. You basically told me so before Harry came."

Remus walked down one of the aisles and looked at the books, pointedly ignoring Sirius.

"C'mon mate, I know she probably likes you too and you need to find yourself a hot chick. Not that I'm referring to my own cousin as hot or anything. I don't want you to lonely all your life. Actually, if it doesn't work out you could always. . ." babbled Sirius.

He decided to shut his friend up by chucking a book at him.

"Ow, Lupin! That wrecked!" yelled Sirius, rubbing his head where 'How to Catch a Muggle' had landed.

"Let's get some things straight Sirius. I remember saying IF I liked her she would never go for me. I don't like her in that way, okay?" Remus declared, looming over Sirius.

"Whatever you say" replied Sirius, grinning broadly. Stupid mutt.

Remus really had to find Sirius a hobby if he was trying to trying to trap people (mainly him!) into a relationship that will never happen. He did like Tonks; she was funny and nice to everyone, he just didn't like her romantically. Right, it was perfectly normal to be good friends with a witch and not fancy her. He had been friends with Lily... although he did have a crush on her in fourth year like every other male in his year.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" asked Sirius.

Remus growled and closed his eyes. It would be nice if he could just live trapped inside his own head . . . Oh great, now he felt guilty. He had forgotten that Sirius was basically trapped in his own head. Gah, he needed to eat some chocolate, it solved everything.

"By the way, I ate the last bar of your chocolate."

Right after he killed Sirius, obviously. The world would be a much calmer place, though Harry did need him in one piece and alive. He'll just have to come up with more creative ways of revenge.

He could always trap him in a dimly lit room and cut Sirius' hair really short, then colour it blue and green. No, there would be way too much screaming. He did not need his eardrums to burst; he needed them more than Rightful Revenge. Yes, it did need capital letter because it was a Marvellous Plan.


	15. Memos and Letters

**Sorry for the super looooong time between updates but my internet was acting up and then I hit a writer's block after writers block, like this- |-|-|-| and I'm still not happy with this chapter.**

_2__nd__ September 1995_

_Hey Tonks!  
What's it like without any Weasleys? Bet it's very quiet. I'm doing fine, all my friends are great, classes are okay but I've never hated a teacher this much and Harry still thinks of me as 'Ron's little sister'. Tell me how you're doing and don't blame me for this grumpy school owl. It was not my fault that Peeves decided to hit me and it with one of his leftover water balloons.  
Ginny W._

_11__th__ September 1995_

_Ginny,  
I'm not really at Grimmauld that often, work is stacking up, but it is very quiet with Sirius sulking and Remus reading when I am there. I tried to cheer them all up by 'borrowing' some of Fred and George's new fireworks but noooooo Remus scolded me for burning one of his books and Sirius just laughed at me. Hmpf. I never saw everyone in the Ministry so happy when they realised she was leaving. Just don't annoy her; you don't know what she has the power to do. I'm sure Harry will come around and date a little! I didn't bother replying with that school owl, especially after it started picking on Spero (which is why Spero is a bit ruffled in case you're wondering).  
N. Tonks_

_14__th__ September 1995_

_That's were their fireworks went! They blamed me! What's up with you and Professor Lupin? DADA used to be my favourite subject, I think Hermione's planning something. I'm dating a Hufflepuff and I have loads of homework so see you!  
Ginny_

_11__th__ September 1995_

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memos  
Sender: Auror Shacklebolt Receiver: Auror Tonks  
_**Hey Tonks, Brian wants to know if you're free on the Hogwarts Hogsmeade weekend to go to the Hog's Head. He would tell you to go to the Three Broomsticks but normally there aren't a lot of students there. Oh, and Dawlish says to take down that Hairy McGarter poster you have on your wall.**_

_11__th__ September 1995_

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memos  
Sender: Auror Tonks Receiver: Auror Shacklebolt  
_**Brian? Ooh **__**Brian**__**, why Brian? And why couldn't he ask me himself? Anyway, I can't go because I have a social life outside all of my work. Tell Dawlish to suck Fwooper eggs, he is not my superior so I don't take orders from him. Actually I'll tell him that myself, I need some excitement. Is it my turn tonight?**_

_11__th__ September 1995_

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memos  
Sender: Auror Shacklebolt Receiver: Auror Tonks  
_**Because Brian has more work than you to do. Who else can do it then? Don't annoy Dawlish, your fellow Aurors do not need the headache but I agree with you. Yes it is. Can you please ask Moody how he is after being locked in a trunk for nine months, he keeps on growling at me about the 'inconsideration of protégées'.**_

_11__th__ September 1995_

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memos  
Sender: Auror Tonks Receiver: Auror Shacklebolt  
_**Try Dung, he always likes a pint. Too late, I already did. He may explode in 5, 4, 3, 2 . . . Damn! Scrimmy interrupted it. I thought Mad-Eye wouldn't want people pitying him. Didn't know my opinion mattered, he can be so sweet sometimes . . .**_

_11__th__ September 1995_

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memos  
Sender: Auror Shacklebolt Receiver: Auror Tonks  
_**Maybe. And good, no one wanted extra reports just because Dawlish was in a bad mood. You don't fancy Moody do you? I thought you liked Lupin.**_

_11__th__ September 1995_

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memos  
Sender: Auror Tonks Receiver: Auror Shacklebolt  
_**Spoilsport. And ewwww! Mad-Eye's like a really paranoid old uncle or something and I do not fancy Remus, he's a FRIEND.**_

_11__th__ September 1995_

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memos  
Sender: Auror Shacklebolt Receiver: Auror Tonks  
_**Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now tell your Auntie Kingsley all the gossip! And give me a random country, Sirius has stayed in Tibet for too long**_

_11__th__ September 1995_

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memos  
Sender: Auror Tonks Receiver: Auror Shacklebolt  
_**What the hell Shacklebolt? Did that last mission addle your brains or do you seriously believe you are one of my aunts? If you're dear Bella I have no choice but to arrest you or if you're Cissa I refuse to talk to a snob. Um, what about Versailles or Nice? Don't the Blacks have relatives there?**_

_2__nd__ September 1995_

_Dear Tonks,  
You never told us about the hag! She treats us like babies, I'll show her. Are boys always really thick? How are you? Do you reckon we're going to be taught defence at all? If not, we'll have to do something!  
Yours sincerely,  
Hermione, Gryffindor student_

_5__th__ September 1995_

_Hermione,  
If I told you about her you would have refused to go back to Hogwarts. And I'm fine, a little overwhelmed at the amount of paperwork I have but I'm ploughing my way through it. You like homework, right? Would you like to do some of it for me? I doubt you will be taught defence properly but I'm sure you'll figure something out. Yes, boys are incredibly thick until they're about thirty something and even then they can be incredibly stupid and not realise what's in front of their own hypersensitive noses . . . hey, I'm rambling. Enjoy school!  
Tonks, ex-Hufflepuff and super cool Auror_

_11__th__ September 1995_

_To 'super cool Auror'  
Too true, though the rest of Hogwarts is fine excluding the fact that Professor Snape is worse than usual. I will not do your work for you Tonks; it was your career choice. I have an idea for Defence but I'll need to go to the library. Um, are you talking about Professor Lupin? All the girls in Gryffindor had a crush on him when he was teaching. I think Ron exceeds the thickness of boys, he wouldn't see I liked him if I danced in front of him naked holding a neon sign saying 'I fancy you Ron Weasley!'  
From,  
Hermione, annoyed student_

_15__th__ September 1995_

_Hermione,  
Snape hates everyone, don't take it personally and I thought you liked work? Does the library hold the answers for everything for you? Never did work for me, just made me want to hit something normally. And no I am not talking about Remus. Even the firsties? Weird, I know he's kind of cute but really, first years? Don't be too hard on Ron, remember that girls mature way faster than boys and O.W.L year plus hormones equals don't have a clue what to do.  
Tonks, advice bureau. _  
_  
_


	16. Moony's revenge

**AN: Sorry for the long time between update. You can blame my Physics, Chemistry, Maths and English teacher for that. **

Remus was sitting in his favourite armchair in the Black Library reading his still smoking book. Why did Tonks feel the need to unleash a box of Weasley fireworks, he didn't know or didn't want to know for that matter. It did cheer Sirius up though so he could forgive her. The whole house was quiet for a change although it wouldn't be for long as there was an Order meeting tomorrow. Now was the perfect time, he just had to wait until the whole house was asleep . . .

X x x m o o n y ' s r e v e n g e x x X x x m o o n y ' s r e v e n g e x x X

Sirius looked more peaceful in sleep Remus noted, but then again everyone does. He'd snuck glances at Harry when he was here and he looked so much younger. Down to business, Remus had asked Minerva after the last Order meeting to teach him the spell.

But before that spell, which was sure to wake Sirius, Remus wanted to cast several others to teach Sirius a lesson that stealing his chocolate (the last piece too!) was never EVER a good idea. First he cut Sirius' hair short with a severing charm and coloured it green and silver with bubblegum pink tips. He really did not want to be around when Sirius figured out what happened to his _precious hair_, which reminded him to cast a hasty disillusion charm. Remus also made sure to hide all of Sirius' hair equipment, which was quite a lot, and to place his wand over his mother's portrait. Around Mrs Black's portrait he placed a decoy detonator prototype, which would be set off if stepped on.

For the final part he chanted, "_Vestri somes mos change ipsum sic is mos videor ut unus of female blanditium*" _and watched Sirius' body change and his hair form a sharp bob.

Checking his watch Remus saw it was nearing two in the morning and decided to enter the realms of slumber, he wanted all of his energy to see this spectacle tomorrow.

X x x m o o n y ' s r e v e n g e x x X x x m o o n y ' s r e v e n g e x x X

Tomorrow came far too slowly in Remus' opinion, for at eight o'clock he was alone in the kitchen sipping some tea. Far too early for Sirius to even consider getting up. The meeting wouldn't even start until one. So he sat unaccompanied relishing in the absolute peace of the house. Normally the whole Order was here or Tonks was falling over something or Sirius was drunkenly parading about.

It wasn't until about twelve that people didn't start to show up. Tonks and Kingsley came in first, the former promptly tripping over the umbrella stand.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Tonks, peering around the kitchen.

He shrugged, "Still not awake, though maybe you woke him up."

"Prat!" she exclaimed, slapping him on the arm and then when Tonks saw a knowing look in Kingsley's eyes she glared.

Before anything else could happen Sirius came stumbling into the kitchen, hair a frizz and bleary eyes. Tonks' eyes widened only her eyes and hair, which had turned dark brown and purple, giving away her amusement. Unfortunately Kingsley was not so discreet and chuckled while Hestia, who had just arrived released a giggle.

"Wha's the matter?" Sirius yawed stretching his arms.

"Nothing," all four of them responded quickly.

"Though I like your new look, Sirius." Added Tonks.

"What?" said Sirius intelligently.

Before any more words could be exchanged Albus swept in followed by Severus and Dung.

"I think we can begin," announced Albus, "Unfortunately Minerva was not able to leave Hogwarts because of Delores and no one else could make it."

Severus glared at them all, as usual, although once his eyes rested on Sirius he snorted. Sirius ignored him because Severus always tried to antagonise them

"I wonder if they'll ever get over their rivalries?" wondered Remus, smirking as he noticed everyone give Sirius odd looks.

The rest of the meeting passed by fairly quickly, Albus told them about the Defence Group Harry, Hermione and Ron had started which both he and Sirius were very proud of. No one would tell Sirius what they were looking at which annoyed him to no end.

"That was your work, wasn't it?" asked Tonks as she passed him in the hall.

He simply nodded; there really wasn't any explanation needed.

"Good work," Tonks praised, "I assume he hasn't looked in the mirror yet?"

"No, I would like someone around when he eventually does," Remus responded, hoping it didn't sound like he was flirting-she wouldn't reciprocate anyway.

Tonks beamed, "It just turns out that I would love to see his reaction and I hope you're good at hiding."

Remus just stuck his nose in the air, pretending to be snobbish, and said, "As have you know I am rather good at concealing myself having to do so at school if I didn't want detention for whatever idiotic scheme James and Sirius had cooked up."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease, don't act all innocent. Sirius has told me loads of times that you were the brains behind more than half of the pranks."

"You shouldn't really believe what Sirius tells you," he retorted easily, feeling a grin form on his face.

"I believe I should this time," countered Tonks, moving slightly closer to him to poke him in the stomach, "You are obviously not as guiltless as you make out to be."

"You believe what you want to believe. I will not tell you anything."

"You should know that I can be damn persuasive when I want to be."

They stood, alone in the hallway, staring defiantly at each other.

"MOONY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

***directly translated this means 'your body will change itself so it will appear as one of the female persuasion.'**


	17. Childish Antics

"I think he's looked in the mirror," she commented, looking at Remus, "Or should that be she?"

Remus' eyes glittered in delight, that makes him look so hot, "Definitely a she until he can reverse it."

They both stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting in anticipation. You could hear the thump of Sirius' feet as he stomped around, probably looking for his wand.

"Surely he should have been smart enough to realise that Remus would've taken it?" she thought absentmindedly.

Sirius ran down the stair, swinging his head madly side to side until he focused on Remus, Sirius made the whole girl thing work, which was disturbing. Mind you, he looked a bit like Bellatrix which added to the whole disturbing factor.

"You!" Sirius howled loudly, sounding very like an injured dog.

"Yes, me." Replied Remus, "That's what you get for eating my chocolate."

Tonks looked at them both and commented, "This is all over Sirius eating your chocolate?"

She was hoping it was over something a little more mature . . . wait they were Marauders, why on earth should they act mature even if one of them appeared to be sensible? Guess she was getting her hopes up.

Their nods just confirmed it. Great, she was now the more responsible one, Tonks never thought that would happen.

"Sirius has been stealing my chocolate since second year once they found out!" complained Remus and he obviously didn't learn from the last time he did this!"

"C'mon Moony, I wouldn't have thought you would still remember that!" whined Sirius.

Remus snorted and she rolled her eyes, everyone knew Remus had a very good memory. Tonks knew this because he had brought up a couple of memories that included her when she was born to when she was eight, very embarrassing. She did not need to remember that she kissed Remus on the lips when she was seven because of a dare, she wouldn't mind doing that now.

Shut up Tonks, you're thinking nonsense, he's a teacher, and he wouldn't like someone like you if she was the last person on earth. Remus is the complete opposite from you. He's quiet, you're loud. He's unfailingly polite, you're too curious for your own good. He's shy, you're outgoing. He's perfect and you're not.

Though she did like the style of Sirius' (or should that be Siria?) hair, maybe she could copy it at some point . . .

XXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXX

This was certainly a day to remember. Sirius spent the better half of the day looking everywhere for his wand then, once he realised it was above his mother's portrait, he tried ridiculous ways to get it back until Arthur was kind enough just to hand it to him. C'mon even she knew that you can't accio your own wand, she had tried it many times. Then Sirius stood on the decoy denominator thing and jumped about a foot in the air when it was set off and then collapsed on the floor in an undignified heap.

It took Sirius about two hours to get himself back to normal and now he was sulking in his room probably nursing a bottle of Firewhisky. It was his own fault. Now maybe she could have some intelligent conversation with Remus now that his friend is, err, indisposed. Indisposed? Merlin, Remus is rubbing off on her! That can't be could, can it?

"Hey, Remus," she said lazily as she threw herself into a chair in the incredibly musty living room.

A cloud of dust covered her briefly. It was really creepy too, with carvings of snakes and some dark looking items, the Ministry would be busy for a year if they had the guts to raid this place. It gave her the shivers just being in this room but it was comfy.

"Nymphadora," Remus greeted from behind a newspaper.

"Doesn't even bother looking at me," Tonks huffed to herself and she said aloud, "It's considered rude to not look at someone when their talking to you,"

"It's also rude to interrupt someone who's reading."

"And?"

"You're being very hypocritical." Remus said mildly.

Tonks shrugged her shoulder and then realised something, "You called me Nymphadora!"

Remus rubbed his head and set down his newspaper. Then he said, "Of course I did, it's your name."

"Well I don't like it." Actually, she only liked it the way he said it but no one else. Okay, and maybe her mother but she was the one who gave birth to her she was allowed to call her what she liked.

"You're acting like a child."

"It's fun."

"And childish."

"That's the whole point."

The conversation stopped as abruptly as it started. They both sat in silence, well, Remus sat in silence and she started humming a tune from the Weird Sisters latest hit, 'Eat my heart'. It sounded gross but it was a really catchy tune.

"Must you do that?" Remus asked irritably.

"Yes," she replied cheekily, "Going to do anything about it?"

Remus chucked his newspaper across the room and it hit her on the head and just looked at her with those gorgeous amber-brown eyes.

"Oi!"

"You did ask for that."

"Hmpf," Tonks huffed, picking up the newspaper and holding it out of his reach.

"Give that back, Nymphadora," he ordered, his eyes glinting in mirth.

"I would've if you didn't call me Nymphadora," she called holding it above her head.

Remus stepped over to her, his chest was just centimetres away, reached up and plucked it from her grip. He sat back down in the chair and continued to read.

"That was cheating," whined Tonks, yes, she was acting more like a child but she was _bored. _Nothing happened in here unless Sirius was drunk, hey, there's an idea. It wouldn't be hard to do.

"No it wasn't, I'm taller than you. It wasn't hard," Remus replied.

"Just rub it in why don't you? I can't help it that I'm short."

"You could morph yourself taller"

Stupid, wise ass werewolf.


	18. Jealousy

**AN: Bet you can't guess what nicknames are for whom! Go on, guess! I'll give a stuffed Moony to the ones who guess right!**

About a week or so later he and Sirius were in the Drawing Room on the ground floor of Grimmauld, Tonks was rifling through the desk simply being curious about everything. He allowed his eyes to glance over the room, very intimidating like the rest of the house. Though this room didn't have the faded elegance the rest of the house had, it was more grand and official looking. A huge black and silver ornate fireplace took up most of the North side but it had several silver and glass curios that he was itching to have a look at. Most of them almost certainly had curses or minds of their own. The opposite wall had the old ebony desk and the remaining walls were filled with disgruntled portraits (Tonks had tripped while holding a large mug of coffee).

"Who's teaching at ol' Hogwarts now?" Sirius asked. looks like he was finally over sulking about the prank he pulled on him. Though he hoped Sirius learned his lesson this time, probably not.

"Most of them are the same, except for Snape and Trelawney," Remus replied sitting carefully on a high backed chair, the last time he had sat in an 'unexplored' room his legs were almost tied to the seat of the chair, very painful experience that was.

"So Minnie, Oompa Loompa, Her Bushiness and obviously Fruit Pop is still there," recited Sirius, "And The Great Unwashed and Goggle-eyes are recent additions, oh and let's not forget Pink Slime!"

He noticed that Nymphadora was watching their conversation with great interest.

"Any comment?" he asked her as he walked towards her, Sirius following and grinning for some reason.

"Love the nicknames," she said, "Though most girls in my year call Snape 'Tall, Dark and Snarky'"

"I am assuming they had a reason?" Remus prompted, feeling curious to what this young woman would say.

"A lot of them fancied him." Tonks stated simply.

Sirius and Remus scrunched their faces up in disgust and disbelief. Hogwarts pupil drooling over the Greasy Git, which was truly a horrifying image. Also, Remus felt a twinge of . . . jealousy? He couldn't have, it was _Snape. _Though the image of a teenaged Tonks gazing at him was nice . . . NO! No, it wasn't, that was wrong. She was a friend, a good friend. He didn't want to ruin anything; he needed all the friends he could get.

Nymphadora nodded in agreement, "My thoughts exactly, always knew some of them had a screw or two loose and that proves it. He's definitely not _my_ type."

A feeling of relief swooped through him, anyone but Snape.

Sirius grinned even broader and pressed, "Who exactly is your type?"

He observed her face fill with him and she looked anywhere but him and Sirius, she might've glanced his way, for some reason (as if he would care what type of men she liked), but it must have been wishful thinking because he blinked and she was staring determinably at the still grimy floor.

"Stop teasing her Padfoot," he scolded sending an apologetic glance at Tonks. His best friend could be such an idiot sometimes, wait, make that all the time.

"But it's so much fun!" whined Sirius

Remus and Tonks just glared at him.

Sirius squared his shoulders defiantly and huffed, "Fine, I'll go annoy Kingsley about that rumour involving him, Hestia and the Hippocampus*," and he wondered out into the sitting room where Kingsley and Emmeline were arguing over how to recruit people. The slam of the door seemed to be magnified in the abrupt silence, several of the portraits protested.

Remus sighed in relief.

"Sirius is such an idiot," complained Tonks, "I swear I'm not related to him."

"Then I guess the crazy girl with a loud mouth and always trips over things is another cousin of his?" he teased, watching her face.

Tonks folded her arms and turned her hair yellow moaning, "I thought you were the nice Marauder!"

"Of course I am!" Remus said indignantly, "I am offended that you would think otherwise."

Tonks sniffed and responded snootily, "If you hadn't have said anything I would have told you that I like men who are intelligent, handsome and doesn't laugh at me when I fall."

"Ah," he said intelligently.

This left himself and Nymphadora in an uncomfortable silence and, feeling he couldn't face an awkward moment, made excuses to her and fled upstairs, out of sight so he could ponder a bit.

Remus went into his room, leaning on the door and closed his eyes. He couldn't like her in that way, he just couldn't. He was old, dangerous and poor while she was young, full of promise and could go far in life. It wouldn't be fair on her.

He was her friend, had been since she joined the Order and she tripped for the first of many times on that troll's leg. He had helped her up with a kind smile while everyone else just stared or, in Sirius' case, laughed or, in Severus' case, sneered. They were good friends; watching Harry, discussing items of interest and having a laugh with Sirius. All three of them were like one unit. No one was really his own age or Sirius' and nobody took Tonks seriously even though she was an Auror so they were together almost all the time.

Anyway Albus would need him to infiltrate the werewolf camp in a few months, once he had gathered enough information, hopefully not the main one at first, where Greyback ruled the roost. He didn't want anyone to miss him much, didn't want to be the cause of any loneliness. Remus wouldn't want to wish himself on anyone, it would just be unreasonable. Yeah, just stay friend, just friends, nothing less, nothing more. Keep things normal and under control.

He would read a book, clear his head a bit or plan revenge to Sirius definite revenge, anything. Oh, he'd only read this one three times, hopefully he wouldn't be interrupted any time in the near future.


	19. Boy Trouble

Nymphadora Tonks was in the kitchen after another pointless meeting, wondering if she should just ask Remus out herself because obviously it was sinking into his incredibly thick head that she liked him more than a friend and she thought he was the intelligent Marauder.

Sirius sat down next to her looking very serious with his 'no nonsense expression (she didn't know he even had one) and a newspaper. Tonks eyed him warily as he sat down next to her.

"What?" she asked, edging her chair slightly away from him.

"You fancy Remus," he told her.

"Do not!" she insisted, this was embarrassing she thought she hid her feeling well. Molly hadn't noticed anything

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not, what?" questioned Kingsley, returning to the kitchen for a folder which was above a cupboard.

"Little Tonks, here," started Sirius, he was unable to finish because she had slapped her hand over his big mouth.

". . . Is going to hex her Big Bad Cousin silly if he doesn't keep quiet," she finished for him sweetly and smiling at Kingsley.

"Erm, 'kay then," muttered Kingsley, giving them both strange looks and leaving as fast as he could without making it look too obvious. It was a skill they had to learn at Auror training, Kingsley evidently failed at that particular ability.

She waited until she heard the door slam shut before hissing, "How the hell did you know?"

"So you do care for him!" crowed Sirius, giving her a smug look.

"No, no, definitely not, yes, no, maybe, no," Tonks fumbled, looking at the _very _interesting pattern on the table, it had swirls and burns and lines.

A few seconds ticked past.

"Yes," she admitted quietly, damn nosey dog.

"Knew it," Sirius bragged.

"How?" Tonks asked curiously, she didn't know Sirius noticed things like that.

Sirius shook his head at her, "Tonksie, Tonksie, Tonks," he said, "Give me some credit, I was trained briefly by Mad-Eye when I was an Auror and it's a bit obvious when you look for it." Then he smirked, "Oh, and of course the tips of your hair turn deep red when you look or talk to him."

The only response he got from her was a groan. She needed help, advice and a hell of a lot of coffee. Tonks didn't want to go to her mother just yet; she didn't feel like being interrogated like a criminal. Maybe Molly could give her some advice and if that didn't work, tell her mum.

XXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXX

She had apparated to the Burrow, hoping only Molly was in. Making her way down the path, stumbling over a few stones then she knocked on the door.

Molly opened the door, wearing an apron, greeted her, "Oh, hello Tonks, anything new? I'm sorry but I'm baking at the moment . . . oh do come in, come in"

Tonks made her way into the Burrow's cosy living room and sat down.

"Now what do you want?" asked Molly sitting in a nearby chair.

"Can't a girl just come over to gossip?" she asked

"Yes, but I know that look Nymphadora Tonks. You want help." Stated Molly.

Tonks intelligently gaped at her.

"I raised six boys and a girl; I know when someone needs advice." She continued, "Trouble at work or have you finally noticed that you like Remus more than a friend?"

Tonks eyes widened and her hair turned neon green in shock and then turned bright red in embarrassment. Molly just looked knowingly at her, maybe she should've gone to her mum first, the Weasley matriarch was a worse interrogator when she wanted to find out more.

XXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXX

Half an hour later Molly made her floo over to her parents house when she realised that Tonks hadn't gone there first. Fat lot of good she'd been, she just said to wait for all to play out.

A blur of colour later Tonks had flooed over to her parent's house and stumbled out of the fireplace absolutely covered in soot.

"Nymphadora? Is that you?" asked Andromeda, coming in from the garden with a smudge of dirt across her cheek.

"Hello, mum." She greeted, giving her mother a hug.

"You're filthy, dear and you dad's still at work, working late because there was an attack up at Bristol."

"Yeah, I know I was there helping to defend," Tonks responded, "So they got the Healers down there?"

"Yes, yes." Andromeda said, forcing her daughter to sit down, "Let me get some tea, no I don't any help, I quite like my cups whole, thank you, Nymphadora."

Tonks scowled playfully and tried to relax while wondering how she was supposed to ask her mum about how to deal with Remus.

After a couple of minutes of ineffective conversation and tea later Andromeda asked, "What's making you think so much? You're hair has turned gold."

"Well," she hesitated, "I need advice about this guy . . . "

"Ooooh!" Andromeda squealed like a school girl, "Have you finally found someone? Who is he? Do we know him? Is he one of those punk people again? The last boy you brought home terrified your father. Please say this one has more sense of decorum."

Tonks put her head in her hand and moaned before crying, "Mum! Mum!"

Andromeda fell silent and looked keenly at her daughter. What had she gotten herself in for?

"To answer your questions in order," Tonks continued, "I like this guy but he hasn't shown anything to make me think that he likes me more than a friend. You do know him, he's in the Order and he's not a 'punk person' as you put it. He's really polite and considerate but has a really good sense of humour and Paul was not that scary. . ."

Andromeda gave her daughter an expectant look, "Why don't you say something to him then?"

She sighed, this would be tough she could see her hair turning orange-brown in her nervousness, "I asked him if he ever liked someone a lot and he said that he wouldn't let himself like anyone in that way because he considered himself too dangerous."

Andromeda stared thoughtfully into space before commenting, "I see nothing wrong with Remus Lupin, Dora, he's a nice man and I'm sure your father agrees."

Tonks stared at her mother, "How did you know?"

Andromeda laughed blithely, "Call it mother's intuition, dear, I'm surprised Molly Weasley hasn't picked up on it yet and she's with you two every Order meeting."

She shuffled slightly in her chair feeling very idiotic but ploughed on and asked, "What do I do? I really like him but he's sure to be all noble and refuse."

"Nymphadora, stop listening to the side of your brain that sounds so much like your father about doing things the right way." Lectured Andromeda, "With Remus there probably is no right way. Be cunning and sly."

"Think like a Slytherin then?"

"Of course." Said Andromeda, " You've got half of my genes so why not? What are you waiting for? Make things happen and get back over there."

Tonks left, apparating to the top step of Grimmauld's porch. Remus was also there, just opening the door to get in. In shock she almost fell off the steps, she'd done it loads of times before but Remus' hand shot out and steadied her.

"Thanks for catching me," she breathed.

"I always do." He replied grinning

She blushed furiously, now what the hell was she supposed to do?


	20. Giving

**AN: I had loads of fun in this chapter! Hope you lot enjoys reading it!**

Remus was lying on the bed in his room, reflecting. Christmas was drawing closer and closer and he really wanted to get Harry something but he didn't have enough money. The job at the bookstore hadn't lasted long because the shop itself closed down after three weeks, thankfully he didn't have to pay anything for food and rent while he was at Grimmauld. Remus also wanted to get the Weasley's, Sirius and Nymphadora something.

He knew what to give the twins, he and Sirius had spent a few hours compiling a list of some of their more harmless pranks and they were planning on signing it '_Moony and Padfoot wish you good fun'_. Harry had told them that he had never informed the Twins on who the Marauders actually were, so this would be a pleasant surprise for them.

He'd gotten some second hand books for all of the Weasley's he knew well. '_Basics of Electricity' _would be great for Arthur and he hoped Molly would enjoy, '_Dishes from around the World'_. Remus had noticed Ron's fascination with chess and decided on giving him, _'Strategies for the Chess Expert'. _He definitely knew that Ginny would benefit from '_How to control your Brothers and other tactics a girl has to know'. _

Sirius was also quite easy to get something for. He'd dug out all of the pieces of parchment with the Marauders notes, plans and sketches and was planning on making a book out of them. It'll probably take him a while but it would make him feel useful.

Now what to get Harry and Nymphadora? They were more difficult . . . he didn't want to give them muggle books because Remus didn't know what books Harry liked and he had never seen Nymphadora read.

He needed some chocolate and maybe a cup of tea while he thought about it. Remus made his way down to the kitchen, past those house elf heads and avoided The Portrait.

Sirius was in there, holding a bottle of firewhiskey, not good. At least it was only one and he looked like he was still coherent.

"Hey, Sirius." He said, sitting down opposite him and prised the bottle away from Sirius' fingers.

Sirius blinked heavily and looked up, "Hello Remus, old pal. I was just thinking deeply.

Remus snorted, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"What?" demanded Sirius, "I was! I was thinking on what to give Harry for Christmas!"

"Oh,"

"Yes, well. I can't go out so my options are limited . . ." Sirius trailed off and then brightened.

"Sirius," Remus said warningly

"I'm not going to do anything dangerous, Moony," said Sirius airily, "If I give you some money would you get Harry something from both of us? We're both doing half and half, I pay and you choose."

"I couldn't do that," he argued weakly, he really wanted to get Harry something.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes you can, just take the money and get him something," and handed him a small bag of money.

Remus' eyes widened when he opened it cautiously, how much was in there?

"How did you get this?" he asked instead

"Bill Weasley got it out for me, nice bloke he is." Commented Sirius

"Ah," he said, the Goblins wouldn't care who was getting money as long as they had the key.

"Now, what's going on between you and dear Nymphie?" Sirius asked casually

Remus spluttered, "What do you mean?"

Sirius exhaled nosily, "Don't play dumb, I've seen how you look at her. Are you going to ask her out or not?"

"I don't like her in that way, she's a friend," insisted Remus.

"I know she likes you,"

"As a friend." Stated Remus, not looking at Sirius

"Well, if you _did, _I'm not saying you actually do, but if you did like her would you ask her out?" demanded Sirius

"No."

"Why not?" whined Sirius

"I'm too poor, too old, too dangerous, a werewolf who won't get anywhere in life. She's got a good job, young, doesn't need me holding her back and full of energy . . . "listed Remus

Sirius just grinned, "That just proves you fancy her."

Remus glowered at him, not daring to say anything else in case he gave too much away. Not that he had anything to give away in the first place

"And that's a load of hippogriff shit," continued Sirius, "Tonks doesn't care about money, you're as old as me and age is but a number, she's a bloody Auror so she's in danger constantly and she accepted that you were a werewolf more readily than me and James did."

Remus stared at him, amazed he just got a talking to from _Sirius Black _of all people.

"But," he started except Sirius waved him off and pushed him out the door handing him the money from the table.

"Don't you run away, Moony. Go buy Harry a present and think of how you're going to asked Nymphie out." Instructed Sirius

Before he knew it, Remus found himself outside of Grimmauld, on the weathered porch, wondering what the hell he had got himself into.

Before he apparated he heard Sirius shout, "Denial is pretty on you Remus Lupin!"

He made his way into The Leaky Cauldron to get himself something strong and then head out into Diagon Alley.

Now he had to think of something to give to Tonks. He had wanted to give her something nice to thank her for her friendship anyway. Sirius was right, she was the only one in the Order who accepted him so readily (The Weasleys don't count because they accept practically everyone) except he didn't have enough money and didn't want to spend Sirius' money on her. He wanted to make it more special anyway. Remus could carve her something, he enjoyed working away at wood when he felt useless and it gave him something to do. Yes, he would carve her something and put unbreakable charms on it so she didn't break it by accident. Now what to carve?

**AN: Those who have read 'Romance in Runes' know what he carves for her, the rest of you just have to guess**


	21. Drinking

God, Merlin, Jesus or whoever the hell was up there, make the endless torture stop. This was the fourth meeting in a row where there was nothing to report. She gave a quick glance at Remus, who was actually listening to Mad-Eyes most boring report about "suspicious signs" and then looked at Sirius who just smiled knowingly at her, looking sober for once thankfully. She hadn't told him that she had told her mother about his little "mood swings" and that she was coming over to sort him out today after their meeting.

"Adjourned," pronounced Dumbledore, which felt like an hour later, and everyone ran quickly to the door besides her and Remus (Tonks didn't count Sirius; he had to stay there all the time). Remus because he semi-lived here and her because she did not want to miss her mother's rant.

Sirius reached for the cupboard holding the firewhiskey and then a low, menacing voice hissed, "Touch one more bottle, cousin, and I swear I will do something we'll both regret."

Sirius jumped and Remus turned quickly around, wand in hand. Tonks tried to stifle a laugh. Her mother was standing in the doorway, glaring at Sirius with all her might.

"Looks a bit like dear Auntie Bella" thought Tonks as Andromeda stalked towards a cowering Sirius. Remus was just leaning back on the counter, his wand replaced in his pocket, looking like he was enjoying himself.

"Andy!" said Sirius weakly, retracting his hand hastily from the cupboard, "What brings you here?"

Andromeda narrowed her eyes and said, "I couldn't believe Nymphadora when she told me but it looks like it was true . . . "

"What?" yelped Sirius and then noticed that she was staring at the empty bottle on the table, "That's just one drink!"

Andromeda raised her eyebrow and didn't say anything.

"It's all well and good that everyone else can say I shouldn't drink," said Sirius defensively, "but I don't see them being trapped in this house."

"You could do something." Started Andromeda.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other with a look saying, 'Uh Oh . . .' as Sirius' face flushed red.

"I FEEL BLOODY USELESS!" bellowed Sirius, glaring at Andromeda, his eyes ice grey, "AND CLEANING WON'T HELP! I WANT OUT I NEED TO GET OUT! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I'VE FAILED JAMES AND LILY AND HARRY AND EVERYONE!"

Tonks winced at the volume of Sirius' voice; he was definitely related to The Portrait

Andromeda walked two steps closer to him and slapped him on the face shouting, "Find something to do then! Do anything! Turn this house upside down; just don't drown yourself in alcohol!"

Sirius just blinked at her, feeling where she slapped him.

"Oh, Sirius you idiot," said Andromeda, hugging him close, "I worry so much about you."

She thought she saw tears in Sirius' eyes but she could be wrong because the next thing she knew was Sirius was apologising and struggling to get Andromeda to drink the tea he made (it was bubbling by itself, even she wouldn't have done that, blown the kettle up, yes but not give the tea a life of its own). Andromeda was laughing, pushing the cup away from her, eventually making it spin across the room and hitting Remus.

It was all silent for a minute until Remus wiped some of it off his face, it has the consistency of gravy, on wiped on her and flicked it in the direction of Andromeda and Sirius.

Soon all four of them were sitting at the table exchanging embarrassing stories. Her mum enjoyed telling Remus about when she and Sirius were younger; Sirius was informing them all of the stupid things Remus did for chocolate, who would've guessed that the proper Remus Lupin once sang in the Great Hall to get his chocolate stash back? Remus retaliated with a tale involving a broom cupboard, Sirius and a sack of bouncing bulbs, which Sirius is apparently deathly afraid of. Even she had a funny tale or two to tell about her mum and attempting to paint the living room muggle style.

It was three hour later when Andromeda had to leave to get dinner ready.

"C'mon, Andy! Help us make dinner first!" whinged Sirius, "None of us can cook and Molly's left so we don't have food!"

"Hey, Remus can cook," Tonks objected, one evening when she couldn't be bothered going to her flat (which was becoming more and more often now) she'd come to Grimmauld to see Remus cooking for him and Sirius and he had asked if she would like to join. That was delicious.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Whatever, all hail Moony, but Andromeda please.

"No you idiot although I'll come back soon," said Andromeda, hugging Tonks, "I'll see you on Sunday, honey."

With that Andromeda walked out of the house and left them all with a 'crack'.

"Who wants to help me put up mistletoe?" asked Sirius cheerfully, obviously in a better mood than he had been in for the last few days, "I want to prove those rumours about Kingsley and Hestia and Snapey and Elphias."

Tonks giggled merrily, she should bring her mum around more often if this would be the outcome.

"Padfoot," she heard Remus say, "Snape is not gay . . . "

Ewww, bad mental images from THAT! She shuddered as the banter between the two brothers continued.

"How do you know? This will help us find out!"

"Padfoot . . . "

She and Remus spent the rest of the day trying to persuade Sirius not to put mistletoe over the kitchen door because everyone walked in there. No one needed to get trapped under there when Dumbledore, Snape or McGonagall walked past. They eventually got him to put it over the fireplace in the living room; no one used that floo hopefully. If they did, well, they couldn't blame her. The mistletoe did belong to Sirius. Where he got mistletoe that trapped you under it until someone kissed you on the lips she had no clue but Tonks suspected that Dung got it from his 'special warehouse'. There were probably some side effects to using it or else she would trap herself under it and wait for Remus. Nah, knowing her luck she would get Bill or Emmeline .


	22. Christmas Spirit

**AN: This is set about the day before Harry has his dream about Arthur and the snake in the Department of Mysteries.**

Sirius had passed out on the kitchen because he thought he'd be by himself for Christmas. Stupid overgrown mutt. Always thinking of himself most of the time or he just like the drink a bit too much. Or it could be both. Didn't he even think that Harry would want to see him?

Remus had gone to make himself and Tonks some hot chocolate. He returned to the living room with two steaming mugs in hand. Tonks must have been looking for something near the fireplace because she was rummaging around near there or else she was just too curious for her own good. He just wanted to sit down on an armchair and read a good book. Unfortunately fate has a strange sense of humour. Remus tripped over one of the rugs which had bunched up and the hot chocolate went flying behind him while he careered straight towards the fireplace. What a waste of perfectly good chocolate.

A tumble or two later he had collided with Tonks and they were sitting on the hearth of the fireplace, quite close to one another. Her eyes had gone dark purple and her hair bright red while he could feel his cheeks heating up. He tried to stand up and pull away but he couldn't. Remus looked up in confusion and saw that blasted mistletoe of Sirius'! Nymphadora had apparently already noticed and was alternating between glaring at those dreaded berries and staring at her knees while looking at him out the corner of her eyes. Remus had just frozen staring at her, though he wanted to tear his eyes away or he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions

No, no, no, no this can't be happening. He wanted to avoid something like this, he could smell her scent that unique to her at such close quarters that made the beast inside him want to stop at nothing to get her. What did he have to do now? He had to kiss her, they couldn't get away otherwise. Damn Sirius and thank the Lord that there was no Order meeting tonight, they were alone. Nothing to be embarrassed about, right?

Nymphadora was just staring at him with purple-blue eyes, was that her natural colour? Should he start it? He inched towards her indecisively. Remus was unsure what to do, he knew what he wanted to do but he was only a friend to her, right? He should kiss her as a friend and say it was to get out of the mistletoe and then blame Sirius.

It happened quite quickly, Remus leaned forwards and saw a determined gleam in Nymphadora's eyes and as his lips met hers she kissed him, hard. She didn't tear away from him in disgust. He wrapped his arms around her small waist in response and held her close refusing to let go of her. What surprised him was that she applied even more force, not stopping anything. This was complete bliss for him. The wolf inside him was howling in celebration. Her scent was overpowering and he wanted more of it. She smelt of vanilla, berries and the tiniest hint of blood from when she did her daily tumble to the ground. Remus would have continued to kiss her but he ran out of air and they pulled away tenderly at the same time.

He stood up shakily feeling like a schoolboy all over again, oh Merlin, what had he done. Remus was ready to bolt away anywhere but Nymphadora grabbed his hand and smiled at him, he couldn't help smiling back.

"You do not know how long I've wanted to do that," Nymphadora murmured, moving closer to him, her head in his chest.

"No, no, no, this shouldn't happen like this." Remus whispered, guiltily, this wouldn't be fair on her, "I'm not right for you."

"Yes you are," Nymphadora responded stubbornly, "I don't care what anyone else thinks."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Am I dreaming?" he whispered to her teasingly, trying to cover for his own shock. He thought he was really dreaming, he never thought a woman would accept him easily, knowing what he was. Well, Tonks wasn't your typical witch.

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and said, "Sirius did something right then?"

"I guess he did, but he doesn't have to know does he?" Remus said anxiously, he didn't like people gossiping about him

Nymphadora nodded in agreement, "Let everyone guess," she declared.

He closed his eyes in relief, he didn't want to announce anything to the Order, it would have been really embarrassing, but he would've thought Nymphadora would have wanted to make a big deal out of this. Well, he was wrong.

"Y-you really like me?" Remus asked her nervously, all of his being was screaming 'I love you so much, don't string me along please!'

"Does this answer your question?" she challenged, holding his face and kissing full on the lips for the second time quickly, just long enough for him to get a taste of her, "Now do you like me?"

Remus gulped when those eyes focused on him and answered steadily, "Yes, for a while now." At least he told the truth

She beamed, he would do anything to get her to do that again and then she mumbled, "I guess we're both idiots then. We could've done this ages ago."

He groaned, they didn't have to wait? Then he said, "Every good thing needs a push."

"I guess so," she grumbled, pouting.

He really wanted to kiss that pout away, so he did, love has no bounds as they say. He should make the most of it.

"I think we're together now." Remus commented once he teasingly kissed her which made her pout more.

"We _are _together, Remus Lupin!" Nymphadora exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Nymphadora," he complied.

"Don't call me that," Nymphadora protested, stomping her foot like a child.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "What else am I meant to call you? I refuse to call you Tonks"

Nymphadora looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Call me 'Dora' like my family does,"

"You do know what you're getting yourself into?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a werewolf, people look down on my, I have barely any money . . . " Remus listed, "You sure you still want me?"

"Remus Lupin! Never let me hear you say those things again!" she scolded furiously, "I don't care."

He nodded in agreement; it would have to do for now they probably wouldn't go far. He'd make sure they didn't go far.

Then he decided ask about a pressing matter, "Are we going to continue kissing here or not?"

She smirked cheekily at him at said, "We-ell, Mad-Eye said I need more protection inside my flat when he apparated in yesterday afternoon, so I have to update my wards inside the flat."

He looked confused, "Don't you have anti-apparition wards in place?"

"Yes," replied Dora, "I do. And I made them so my most trusted friends could get in, which includes that paranoid old git."

She then walked towards the floo turned to face him, gave him a wink and cried, "Flat 212 Petticoat Lane!" disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

"Why that saucy little," Remus growled, jumping into the floo after her.

He landed in Dora's very bright flat and hugged her again; this was going to be a very merry Christmas.

**AN: It took me 22 chapters and I hope this made up for the long wait!**


	23. Rotten Luck

Tonks stood open-mouthed in front of Dumbledore and Remus. Did fate hate her? Had she done something wrong? Honestly, when she finally gets the bloody werewolf to kiss her (well it was an accident it even happened in the first place) something had to happen.

Tonks hated Dumbledore.

No, she didn't, well he could be infuriating sometimes but she didn't hate him. Tonks hated The Great Mouldy Git aka Voldemort. He just had to want world domination and all that evil crap. If it wasn't for him Remus wouldn't have to go to observe this werewolf camp in Ireland. Thankfully he didn't have to infiltrate it yet and it was one of the smaller camps but he'd be away for two weeks! Maybe even more!

"Of course I will, Albus." She heard Remus say. Tonks saw that his face was set; she knew he wanted to do something for the Order but she wished it didn't have to be this. Tonks also saw that his eyes were sad.

"Thank you, Remus" Dumbledore aid solemnly, "and I am sorry it had to be so soon however Severus said that Tom is moving quickly behind the scenes."

"I understand, sir." Said Remus hesitantly yet calmly, how could he take this so calmly?

Dumbledore gave her a quick glance, looked like he was x-raying me, thank Merlin that Mad-Eye insisted she was given basic Occulemency lessons, and smiled knowingly.

"I must go now," Dumbledore announced blandly and stepped into the fire.

Remus nodded his head while she tried not to glare at her old headmaster, it was not his fault, it was not his fault.

She could hear the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, pounding around upstairs. They'd be down any second now.

"I think I should tell you to keep the Friday two weeks away free," whispered Remus in her ear, tickling her.

Tonks nodded, blushing slightly but with a grin on her face. Only two weeks; that's fourteen days or three hundred and thirty six hours or . . . she's going to stop there because it was a bit sad to count done the exact minutes (twenty thousand one hundred a sixty!)

She was still in a bad mood. It didn't matter that Dumbledore just ruined the next two weeks for her; Tonks was still annoyed and would make no effort to show it once Remus wasn't looking. Only he and her parents had the power to make her wise up when she was pissed off.

Harry and Ron burst into the kitchen and she and Remus fell silent at one, it would be too embarrassing if the kids found out what was going on between the two, then again they were boys.

To semi-hide her anger and embarrassment she morphed herself into the old woman again, she loved this disguise it was so funny. Tonks thought she saw Sirius hand Harry something and say, **"I doubt Molly would approve-" **so it was probably prank material. They were all taking forever, especially since Molly was saying goodbye to everyone, twice. Oh good Lord she was on her third round.

"**Come on, the quicker we get on the bus the better," said Tonks**, and the quicker she can throw some hexes at a target to release some anger.

Everyone hustled briskly out onto the pavement, Sirius staring at them all sadly. She gave a nervous glance around the square; Hestia said she saw some strange people in cloaks that weren't a part of the Order. It could be some Ministry officials looking into the whole, 'Sirius Black seen in London' fiasco but just to be safe they better get away from here quickly.

**Remus flung out his right arm. **

**BANG.**

The Knight Bus flew down the street towards them. She hated that purple death trap on wheels, Tonks knew she was clumsy but mixed with that stupid vehicle she could cause herself an injury. Actually, last time she rode this she broke her ankle. Either way it did not help her already bad mood.

They all stepped into The Lethal Bus Of Doom and were greeted by, what's-his-name, Stan.

"**Welcome to the-"**

"**Yes, yes, we know, thank you," said Tonks swiftly, "On, on, get on-"**

**And she shoved Harry forwards towards the steps, **he looked a bit lost**, "past the conductor who goggled at Harry as he passed,** poor kid, Tonks was familiar with how uncomfortable stares could get.

"'**Ere- it's 'Arry-!"**

"**If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion," muttered Tonks**, they did not need a riot in the bus. Remus just shot her an amused past and Ginny giggled as she was shoved along. Fred and George gave her identical smirks but she didn't know if that was because they thought what she said was funny or if they had pranked her, again.

Tonks looked at Remus who shook his head.

"**Looks like we'll have to split up," Tonks said briskly,** she wished they'd react faster she really wanted off this thing.

"**Fred, George and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back . . . Remus can stay with you."**

She made her way up to the top with the 'Golden Trio' grumbling and she swore that she heard a chuckle exactly like Remus a few steps down.

Ron and Harry went to the back of bus while she sat next to Hermione who was looking around the bus curiously.

"Oi, you're name is, Stan, right?" Tonks asked the conductor, at his nod she continued, "Can you bunk us up the line a bit? We need to get somewhere quite quickly."

"Now look here, woman" Stan started but she showed him three galleons and he nodded, "You'll get off after Madame Marsh."

Tonks rolled her eyes at this idiot and turned to Hermione whose curiosity had turned quickly into displeasure.

"Oh, I hate this I hate this," moaned Hermione, covering her eyes.

"I know how you feel," Tonks replied, scowling

**At last they rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts. **She and Remus both **got off to say goodbye.**

"**You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," said Tonks, casting a careful eye around the deserted road,** hopefully anyway.

She hugged Hermione and Ginny a final time and attempted to swat the backs of the twins head as she felt them put something on her back.

Remus tore away from Harry and they watched the kids trudge up through the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Well," she said shortly, "What the hell did those idiots put on my back?"

Remus spun her round, she couldn't help but feel a tingle where he touched her, and chuckled.

"What?" Tonks asked exasperatedly, really not in the mood.

He pulled a bit of brightly coloured paper from her back and showed it to her. It read, 'I like to think things jump in my way rather than I'm clumsy'

She growled, "Today is just not my day," and stomped back into the bus, Remus trailing behind her, laughing.


	24. Impatience

He hated wandering around for hours with an invisibility cloak on, Remus found nothing more boring. Thankfully Albus had told him about the 'Hiding your Scent' spell or he would have been found out in less than five minutes.

Remus also noticed that Ireland was very cold and it seemed to rain constantly. He could feel every breeze cutting through his worn cloak. He made a note to save up for a new one. Not that that would happen anytime soon.

Remus had been in the werewolf village for four days now. It was made up of sturdy looking shacks just outside Knocknalower near the mountains. It wasn't that hard to stay hidden, there were only twenty five werewolves here, eleven males, eight females and six orphans between the ages of five and twelve. As long as he stayed underneath the cloak and redid the spell every twenty four hours Remus would be fine.

He couldn't wait to get back to England, make his reports and bring Nymphadora out on a date (she wasn't here to hex him for using her full name).

It was quite interesting watching a smaller werewolf pack; they were quite close knit and seemingly got on well together. Albus had told Remus before he had left that when he had to infiltrate a pack, this would be the one because people often overlooked Ireland so Greyback wouldn't have been here to 'persuade' them to join Voldemort. Remus thought it would be quite nice to join this pack if he knew he wouldn't miss being around his true friends like Harry, Sirius, Dora and the Weasley's.

God, he missed Nymphadora so much. Remus had already planned their first date, he would apparate her to this small, decently priced, restaurant where they cooked the best food then he would take her to a nearby park and they could waste the evening there and he would finish the day by apparating her back to her flat and kissing her goodnight . . . .

These two weeks were passing by way to slowly for his liking; Remus wasn't even sure why he had to spend two weeks here. The community was so small he only would have needed to stay a week or so. Remus had only been here four days and he already knew that Derrick O'Gaffrey was the alpha male and Zoe Crumberton was the alpha female. Gillian West and Logan Young were the Beta female and male. The six 'cubs' were looked after by the whole pack and were quite energetic; they were all witches and wizards. Some of the adults worked in nearby Muggle towns and villages to bring in some money.

Remus checked his watch, it was nearly seven and there was just enough daylight to trek the mile to the foot of the mountains to camp, Arthur had lent him a tent. With a flick of his wand Remus had the tent assembled and had a fire burning. Nothing like eating out under the stars, maybe when the war was over he would have time to take everyone out camping to enjoy nature. He took a deep breath of fresh air and unpacked some of the sausages Molly had forced upon him.

The smell of sausages was in the air, Remus hoped none of the werewolves smelt them because he did not need any trouble. Remus wanted to get back to Nymphadora in one piece and have their first date. He really couldn't wait; Remus actually had someone he truly liked, a lot. And he wasn't going to lose her, not so soon anyway, he'd probably do something stupid but that could hopefully wait.

Albus wouldn't mind if he came back early, would he? No, better do the full two weeks. But he probably wouldn't get any more information anyway.

Remus wondered what Dora would wear. When she was going to a party after an Order Meeting she'd turned up in purple boots (that she was certain to fall over in), a black mini skirt, red ripped tights and a neon orange top with purple flashing letters. That outfit had shown a lot of skin and he couldn't help but stare. She had told him a very cheeky comment for that. What on earth had he gotten himself in for?

He should just keep focused, keep her out of his head and gather all of the information he could. The nearest town to the werewolf community was three miles away and there weren't any wizarding communities for five miles though there were a fair amount of wizard families living amongst the muggles. In Ireland the two worlds blended in with a lot of muggles knowing about magic, the Ministry and laws were slightly more open here.

Remus could hear the shrieks of the were-children playing and the scolding of the adults, it sounded like he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Turned children always had far more energy than normal children; it was a bit tiring for adults to be around them.

He got into his sleeping bag, Remus preferred to sleep under the stars if it was warm enough, and watched the sky dark and the stars appear. He could pick out the pole star, the Plough, the Dog Star. Remus had always been fair at Astronomy but Sirius was definitely way better than anyone in their year. The Black Family was always taught about the night skies from an early age.

Remus didn't feel like going to sleep, his body wasn't tired and he felt too alert to even attempt to close his eyes. Yet, he couldn't stay awake all night or he'd collapse in the middle of watching.

He checked his watch for a tenth time, he was so bored he was actually keeping count, it was only half nine. The night was far too long for his liking.

He only had to do this for another ten days, if he could last that long. He wondered what Nymphadora was doing. God, he was so whipped.


	25. Preparations

She was pacing about her room and searching through her clothes. Tonks really couldn't decide what to wear; should she dress casual or formal, punk or sporty, short or long? Remus refused to tell her where they were going to eat; didn't he know that a woman had to know where they were going so they could dress appropriately? Men certainly didn't care. She spent another good half an hour trying on clothes, nothing looked right. There had to be something in here that she could wear.

"Oh, hang it," Tonks muttered, chucking a chunky purple jumper across her room, "I'll just wear what I normally wear. He likes me as I am, doesn't he?"

She pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a slim-fit pink top with the words 'I have an attitude, deal with it' across it in purple letters. Now for some shoes, not heels because she didn't want to trip any more than necessary, not pumps because knowing her she'd walk straight into a puddle or something. Her good, old, dependable combat boots would have to do, though she has to relace them. Tonks conjured a pair of bright purple laces and painstakingly threaded them through.

Now for some finishing touches; Tonks left her bedroom, which had blood red walls with purple splatters, and into her living room which was incredibly messy even by her normal standards. There were things thrown everywhere over the beige carpet, stacked on the dark brown furniture, some things had even arranged themselves on the picture frames that were dotted haphazardly across the pink, orange and purple walls (never trust Tonks with a paintbrush and hammer).

Tonks grabbed her black choker with fake diamonds and her charm bracelet and shoved them on. What time was it? Quarter past six, that gave her about fifteen minutes, Remus was always on time, annoying git.

What colour should she morph her hair? Not pink, she always had that and Tonks wanted to do something more original for Remus. Neon orange? No, that would attract too many stares. Blue with silver streaks? No, that would look odd. Dark brown hair with layers? Yes, not too out there but not original enough, maybe streak it with red and orange just to add her own touch.

Right, now for her eyes; blue, green, brown, grey or black? Merlin this could take a while.

'Rap, rap'

"Eep! Tonks squeaked and promptly tripped over, banging into a table sending magazines and nail polish, that's where that went.

Cursing loudly she picked herself up and opened the door.

"Hey," said Remus shyly and she hugged him round the neck.

She heard Remus chuckle and say, "If you can stop strangling me for a moment I would like to see you properly."

Tonks all but jumped back and grinned cheekily at him, "Like what you see then?"

She saw his eyes rove up and down and look appreciating. Likewise she looked at him, he was wearing a brown jacket and beige trousers, very yummy looking.

"I think I do." Remus replied.

"You _think,_ do you?" Tonks demanded mock-indignantly, dragging him inside and catching her foot on the doorway, she always knew that that was out to get her.

She swore again and prepared herself for a crash landing but strong arms wrapped around her waist, stopping any motion

"You really need to stop doing this," Remus commented, still holding on to her even though she had regained her balance.

"What? Swearing or falling?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment and released her gently, "Both, but I know you probably can't stop swearing unless you stop falling"

"I'm not that bad!" Tonks huffed, "and don't comment on that!" she added when she saw Remus opening his mouth.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that but you are that bad," said Remus, his eyes twinkling like the old coot's, "I was going to say you may need a coat or jacket of some sort."

Tonks blushed in embarrassment and mumbled, "Oh, well," and then turned into her flat and started searching through the mess for something warm.

"You could help, you know!" she called across the room.

Remus picked his way carefully across and said, "I would if I knew what I was looking for and your flat wasn't so messy."

"It's a chunky purple jumper that I'm sure I chucked somewhere and my flat is perfect."

"Whatever you say, Dora," remarked Remus, "A flick of a wand would fix it."

"My flat does not need 'fixing'" exclaimed Tonks, "I know where everything is"

"Yet you don't know where your jumper is."

"Shut up and keep looking"

She saw Remus roll his eyes and then he said, "And why can't you just 'accio' it?"

Her mouth formed an 'o' in realisation and cried, "accio purple jumper!'

About six purple pieces of clothing flew towards her.

"Ahh!" Tonks yelped as she was bombarded by them, "Help Remus!"

Remus had doubled over in laughter when the clothes had zoomed over. Stupid prat.

"I'm sure you can manage," he gasped between breaths.

She jumped up and grabbed her jumper, glaring at him.

"And I thought you were a gentleman," Tonks teased.

"I am," replied Remus cheekily, "When the need arises."

She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Child,"

"Bore,"

"Silly Shapeshifter,"

"Know it all"

"Unoriginal"

"Dictionary head"

"Immature"

"Aren't you meant to be taking me somewhere?" Tonks inquired, choosing to ignore his last comment.

"By the way things are going I assumed you wanted to stay here a while."

"Oh just take me there!" She commanded

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be incredibly bossy?" said Remus as he held out his arm for her to hold.

"Quite a few."

"Just take my arm,"

"Can you not just tell me where we're going? It dangerous to side-along with me," she protested.

"I'm sure I can mange you,"

Tonks grabbed Remus' arm and they apparated into the night with a 'crack'.


	26. First Date

Merlin, Remus was nervous. Even more nervous than the time he found out that Sirius and James knew he was a werewolf or about his N.E.W.T results. He, boring, scruffy, Remus Lupin was bringing the bright and bubbly Nymphadora Tonks on a date. He doubted he had ever felt this scared.

He had apparated three streets away from the little restaurant and caught Nymphadora as she stumbled, making sure she didn't fall.

Nymphadora looked around expectantly and asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a Muggle Restaurant so I had to apparate a couple of streets away," he explained, walking forwards.

Nymphadora nodded and followed him in silence which was really unsettling because Nymphadora was never silent. Remus felt himself begin to sweat and he couldn't look at her, Remus hated feeling this helpless. Why did the woman he lov- liked have this effect on him? Then Dora grabbed his hand, it was smooth and delicate, he clasped his hand over hers feeling he had to protect it. His hand was larger, Remus noticed, and it was rougher.

"It's a gorgeous night," whispered Dora in his ear, she had to stand on tiptoe to reach.

He smiled at her and said, "Yes, if you like we can walk around in a park nearby, it's quite large. It's such a clear night we may be able to do a little stargazing."

Nymphadora groaned softly, "I thought I was done with pointless staring at stars when I left school,"

Remus rolled his eyes and led the way to the restaurant which had all the lamps glowing lowly on each table.

A waiter came up to them and asked, "How many?"

"Table for two" Remus replied

"Right this way, sir" and they were led to a cosy corner with a deep brown wooden table.

Remus held Nymphadora's chair out as she dropped herself into it, giving him a shy smile. He positioned himself opposite her.

"Here are your menus; I'll be back once you've decided."

They both thanked the waiter and opened their menus.

"Care to recommend anything Remus?" asked Nymphadora, flicking through the menu.

"Not sure, if you are like a Black anything will fill your black hole of a stomach," teased Remus.

Nymphadora glared at him, the tips of her hair turning red, then smacked him on the arm muttering, "Git"

"Actually I think you're referring to Sirius,"

Nymphadora just continued to glare and resumed flipping through the menu.

The waiter returned and said, "If you are ready to order...?"

Remus nodded and motioned for Nymphadora to talk first.

"I'll have the steak pie and chips with a coke please," Nymphadora answered

"And I'll have the chicken breast and potatoes with a tea, please" He added

As they were waiting for the food to come he amused himself by watching Nymphadora. Her hair was beautiful styled like that, though he was still wondering what her actual hair looked like, and she looked stunning. Remus could believe that she was going out with shabby, old him; it was a miracle to say in the least.

Nymphadora looked up and saw him staring; a faint blush crept into her cheeks.

"What?" Nymphadora demanded, looking at him accusingly.

"Just admiring a beautiful Nymph, Dora." He responded, grinning as she refused to look him in the eye.

They stayed like that in silence until their food came which they dug into with great gusto, though probably not as much enthusiasm as young Ronald would show.

"That was delicious," announced Nymphadora, "And that's coming from someone with a 'black hole of a stomach,"

Remus nodded in agreement; glad she had liked the food. He paid for the bill and led her outside into the fresh night air. He brought her across the street to the park and she looked around in interest, particularly at the flowers.

"I always liked Herbology and my mum loves gardening," Nymphadora explained.

"Then would you like this?" he inquired, picking a small bunch of flowers containing Baby's Breath and Almond Blossom

Nymphadora handled them gently and took a great sniff at them.

"They're beautiful," she murmured.

Remus wound his arm around her waist and held her close; Nymphadora rested her head on her shoulder. They walked through the park like that, savouring the silence and taking in the simple beauty of the park. Sometimes Remus would share a smile with Nymphadora and then they would both glance away.

Remus didn't know a time he had felt so alive since the death of his friends, no, he won't think of that tonight of al nights. He had done enough wallowing. Remus would think of other things like, like Nymphadora and how beautiful she looked surrounded by plants in the shadows. It felt so natural to be around her, to tease her, to talk to her and catch her when no one else bothered. It also felt right, it scared Remus how close he wanted to be with her and he knew that he shouldn't let the relationship become too serious, should he? But it had felt wrong to be away from her.

He looked around him and tapped Nymphadora gently on the shoulder.

"Look," Remus said, pointing into the night sky, a single star trailed across the sky.

"A shooting star," breathed Nymphadora, looking up, "Make a wish.

They stood stock still for a moment then Nymphadora started again.

"What did you wish for?" he asked her.

"Not telling or it won't come true," teased Nymphadora, skipping away.

Remus grinned and ran after her, chasing her throughout the park for a while until he caught her.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her close and kissed her nose, making Nymphadora giggle. Then she yawned widely, her hair turning blonde and curly, this close to her Remus could also see her eyes had turned silver grey.

"Time to take little girls home," he taunted lightly, carefully grabbing her arm and apparating her to her apartment door.

Once Nymphadora had regained her balance she swatted him across the head.

"I am not a 'little girl," Nymphadora exclaimed hotly.

"Of course not, Dora," Remus replied and gave her a goodnight kiss, which she hung on to as long as she could it seemed, "Goodnight."


	27. Damn Mutt

She was late, again, for an Order Meeting and this time she couldn't blame it on Dawlish because she wasn't even in work. Tonks had been hanging around some old school friends when she suddenly remembered.

Drat, drat, drat. Tonks hastily apparated out of Diagon Alley and in front of Grimmauld Place, hopefully she wouldn't splinch herself. She sprinted across the road, almost getting knocked down by a car. Tonks wrenched open the door and promptly tripped over that damn umbrella stand.

"Shit!" she yelled as her head collided with the wall.

Molly and Remus came out of the kitchen to see what the noise was about. Remus looked down at her, his eyebrows raised, she just glared at him. He held a hand out for her, which she took reluctantly and heaved herself up.

"We really need to stop greeting each other like this," Remus said, hugging her briefly, he felt so warm and strong.

"The meeting hasn't started yet, Tonks. Mundungus and Emmeline are not here yet."

Drat she forgot that Molly was right there, she turned round to smile at the Weasley matriarch but was greeted by a knowing smile.

"I won't say anything, dears," was all she said.

Tonks and Remus sighed in relief; they did not need the whole Order knowing. They all entered the kitchen; the only spots were either one next to Snape, one next to McGonagall or two between Kingsley and Hestia. No need to guess where they sat!

The meeting began soon enough, it was a little more interesting than the last few, Elphias had had to stop a group of suspected Death Eaters from torturing a family of muggles and Mad-Eye swore he had heard a group of 'suspicious characters' talking about the Dark Lord but you could never fully believe the paranoid old geezer.

Tonks unconsciously moved her hand under the table to touch Remus' who clasped it tightly and she smiled in happiness.

The meeting passed by without much incident although Sirius tried to hex Snape's hair red and gold again but hit Dumbledore who only smiled amusingly as Molly and McGonagall scolded him.

She rested her hands on the table without thinking, she regretted that about five seconds later.

You two finally got together!" cheered Sirius, spotting their twined hands.

They both blushed and looked down at the table as everyone, bar Snape that Greasy Git, congratulated them.

"Ah yes," commented Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "Very good but I don't think that's what Minerva meant when she asked for any updates on Death Eater's children."

Tonks stayed silent, as did Remus, she didn't trust herself to speak. Thankfully Dumbledore adjourned the meeting soon after and everyone left, Molly giving them both a hug. Only Sirius, Remus and Tonks were left now.

"I should return to my flat" she started but Sirius stopped her.

"No, no, no little Nymmie. I want all the details and a reason why you didn't tell me sooner being your cousin and practically Moony's brother."

Tonks whipped her wand out rapidly and shot a bat bogey hex at Sirius.

"I warned you about giving me nicknames," was all she said.

"Moony! Help me!" yelled Sirius, trying to wave the flying green bats off.

"No you deserved that," chuckled Remus.

Sirius pouted through a cloud of flying boogers, "No fair," he whined, "Just take your girlfriend's side why don't you?"

"Of course, I know what both of you are capable of," Remus replied, "So I stay on the right side of the strongest one."

Tonks beamed at him while Sirius continued to pout. Well that's what he gets for announcing their relationship in front of the whole Order. Sure, she had told her mum and dad and they were going to tell the Weasley's but Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the other definitely did not need to know.

"About that," Tonks started, "Why did you feel the need to announce that IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE ORDER!" walking menacingly towards Sirius, feeling so annoyed that she could feel herself losing control of her morphing abilities.

Her hair grew long and wavy, almost like her mothers, turning mousy brown and she knew her eyes were turning back to their natural purple-blue (which she didn't normally change but tonight she wanted them to be brown). She was so furious that her hair didn't even go violet and black first.

Sirius was cowering as much as he could on a chair and when she didn't stop advancing he transformed into Padfoot and whined loudly.

"He's not worth it, Nymphadora," said Remus, she turned around sharply to see him and he gave her an odd look.

When Tonks realised that she was still the 'real' her she tried to morph her hair into something different but Remus grabbed her hand and asked her softly, "You don't need to morph to look beautiful."

Tonks blushed at the compliment, she was boring being normal. Well, she liked her eyes as they were different which is why she barely morphed those.

"Honest," said Remus, "I don't see why you morph anyway," twisting a strand of her hair around his finger and smiling down at her, she was shorter now.

"I, uh, like bright colours," she mumbled to him, trying not to look at him or Sirius.

"I think everyone knows that," chuckled Remus, "remember the time you came in with neon orange and green hair? Minerva and Molly almost had a heart attack!"

Tonks giggled weakly at the memory, Molly had promptly scolded her just like her mother did before she left the house and McGonagall had tsked loudly every time she looked at her. It was so worth it to see Dumbledore chuckle and the rest of the Order laugh.

She squeaked softly when Remus' arms wrapped around her now skinny waist, she hated being small and thin. Remus drew her closer into a soft and gentle kiss which she relaxed into. She definitely did not want to stop this.

"Oi!" Sirius piped up, now back in human form, "I do not need to see my brother snogging my little cousin thank you very much!"

Tonks just flashed him a rude hand signal, nothing will spoil these little moments she could grab.


	28. Valentine's Day

**AN: In this chapter Sirius will not be drunk or anything by request of my little friend Kaiti-94. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Remus Lupin was scared, very scared. In fact he couldn't move from the bottom of the stairs he was that scared. He'd been somethinglike this all morning and it was now two in the afternoon.

"Move it Moony!" shouted Sirius, shoving past him "I need food!"

That didn't even get him to move or speak. Well it made him croak a bit pathetically. He was still standing there when Sirius had done eating, which is saying something.

"You still here, Moony?" asked Sirius, Remus nodded, "Aren't you meant to be fetching little Nym for Love Fest Day"

"It's Valentine's Day and yes," replied Remus, straightening himself up slightly.

"Then go!" yelled Sirius, making shooing motions with his hands.

Remus nodded again but didn't move.

"You're scared" Sirius said, obviously thinking he looked very knowledgeable, honestly to Remus he looked like he needed to go to the toilet.

Remus sniffed and glared at him, "Of what exactly."

"Of doing something wrong, of actually loving her, of getting in too deep because you don't want her to get too serious with you because you think you don't deserve her and she's too young to settle down. Which are all very stupid reasons"

He blinked and opened his mouth, "Would anything change if I said no?"

"Uh uh" said Sirius, shoving him out the door, go and get her and have the time of your life. And bring me back something"

With that, Remus found himself shoved down the steps and locked out of Grimmauld. He felt himself panic but he quenched it and conjured two small roses one white, one pink. Taking a deep breath he apparated to her flat.

"Hi!" said Dora enthusiastically; she was wearing black skinny jeans, pink sandals (in February? Well he didn't like her for her sense) and a baby blue dress top made out of a floaty material.

Remus hugged her and commented, "You look beautiful" and presented her the flowers.

He handed her the two roses and she sniffed them gently.

"They're beautiful," Nymphadora murmured, "I know I said that about the last flowers you gave me, which I still have, but I love flowers"

"And I love you," Remus replied, then widened his eyes and stuttered, "I-I m-mean. . . "

Nymphadora had smiled and then she kissed him full on the lips, "I love you too, Remus. Can we go and eat now?"

"No, yes, but"

"You're not making much sense"

He groaned and grabbed her arm apparating her to the restaurant where they had had their first date.

"I love this place!" Nymphadora squealed, dashing towards the door.

Remus smiled at her childishness, now feeling nervous. What do you do when you said you loved a person and they returned those feelings? He'd never done that, wasn't supposed too. He shouldn't settle down with anyone, he was dangerous. Remus shook off those thoughts, determined to enjoy himself.

Remus really did care for Dora. He was determined to make this the best day for her. The meal was very nice and Dora could actually make some interesting conversation. While they were eating their main course she was discussing Sirius when she was younger.

"I remember when I was three Sirius came over to mum's with a trunk and his broom, soaking wet and announcing 'I finally did it' then mum smacked round the head and hugged him"

Remus nodded, "He must've gone to your parents' house on his way to James'"

"Yeah, 'cause mum's house would be the first place they'd look." agreed Dora, her purple-blue eyes sparkling.

He wished she wouldn't morph; Dora had looked stunning when she had lost control of her morphing. She did look like a Black, pale face, slim body, high cheekbones and a bit of an obnoxious personality. Remus loved her hair especially, it was very like her mother's and Bellatrix's, very curly but it was a mousy brown like Ted Tonks' hair was. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Remus?" enquired Dora, touching his arm lightly.

He blinked and then smiled at her, "You were saying?"

Dora gave him a strange look and said, "I ordered the chocolate cake slice between two"

"This will be fun" Remus commented, he had found out that they both adored chocolate. Though she was also addicted to coffee as well, a deadly combination.

"But of course!" Dora replied, her eyes twinkling with mischief and she grabbed a fork when the large slice was placed between them.

The two had a lot of fun mock battling for a share of the precious chocolate. Though it was not an accident when he swiped Dora's cheek with chocolate and Remus would bet on one of his few galleons that Dora dabbed his forehead with the gooey treasure on purpose.

"Why, Nymphadora you seem to have chocolate on your face," Remus said, kissing her cheek lightly, "Which tastes good by the way."

She blushed and rejoined with, "Whose fault is that I wonder?"

"Certainly not mine," he countered, offering his hand for her to take, "Though it appears that this meal is over."

They both looked at the remains of the chocolate on the plate. There was none, thankfully Remus had thought to put a mild silencing charm around their table so they wouldn't disturb anyone.

Dora rose, not gracefully but without falling over which was an achievement. He paid for the meal swiftly, not noticing that Tonks glared slightly at him. They exited the restaurant that was the home of many couples like themselves tonight.

It was late in the evening and the sky was tinged with a dark blue. Some stars where peaking through the clouds. It was a perfect night. He wrapped his arm around Dora's shoulders, she was shivering, and it was a cold night.

"Time for little girls to go to bed," Remus teased as she released a massive, unlady-like yawn.

She responded by glaring at him and poking him in the chest, too tired to even retort.

"Busy day?" he queried.

"Aye," she said quietly, "Scrimmy keeps people working hard at pointless tasks even if they have half day."

Remus nodded sympathetically and apparated her back to her flat.

"I could do that myself!" Dora griped, fiddling with the lock on her flat.

"But I wanted to do it for you" he answered, hugging her from behind and gave her a soft goodnight kiss.

**AN: See the button there? The one that says 'Review'? It likes to be clicked on. Honest! Merry Christmas all!**


	29. Bad Day

Tonks was in her bedroom, in her flat, wondering. Several minutes ago she had just figured out that she did not know when her boyfriend's birthday was and she couldn't just go up and ask him. The annoying thing was she was sure she had seen it written down somewhere before. Now if she could just remember when . . .

Tonks laced her combat boots quickly, fumbling more times than actually tying them. She was running _slightly _late to work again. She grabbed an apple from the table in the kitchen, Tonks could practically hear Molly's disapproving voice, and apparated just outside the wards she had set up. Merlin knows what the Muggles thought of the daily cracking noise she made.

Tonks sprinted through the Ministry and hammered the button for her floor. She hadn't bumped into anyone, which was a first. She soon arrived at the maze of cubicles that was her job. Tonks stopped at the first row, gasping for breath. Looking up she saw Kingsley grinning down at her, she hated being short.

"How . . . late . . . am I?" Tonks asked, attempting to regain her breath.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, why did everyone keep doing that, and said slowly, "Tonks, you did check the time when you left this morning, right?"

Tonks frowned, "No, I woke up and heard a lot of noise coming from the street and assumed I was late."

Kingsley sighed, "Tonks, it's half seven."

She groaned loudly, getting the attention of Proudfoot, one of her mates. Tonks didn't start work until eight or half eight, stupid noise, stupid alarm clock. Actually, she didn't know where her alarm clock was because a couple of days ago she had chucked it across her bedroom immediately losing it.

"Might as well get an early start," she said, trying to sound chipper.

Tonks dragged herself into her cubicle and pulled this week's paperwork towards her. The top piece of parchment declared '_People known to have previously associated with Albus Dumbledore. Please make a report on their recent activities'. _Brilliant, just brilliant. It appears that Fudge was so convinced that she was on his side that he trusted her to do this for him. Tonks procrastinated for an hour, tiding up her cubicle and making her paperwork piles neat.

She started flicking through the pile, recognising some of the names; Arthur, Diggle, Emmeline, Remus, Mad-Eye (though he was crossed out, strange), wait, Remus? Tonks pulled the sheet of paper with Remus' name on it. It was like a sort of profile of him.

_Remus John Lupin_

_D.O.B: 10__th__ March 1960_

_Details: Registered Werewolf, claims that he hasn't killed anyone, sided with Dumbledore in the war_

_Employment: Taught at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year Sept 1993-1994. Now Unemployed_

_M.O.M Opinion: Could be dangerous, may need to be tamed._

It was very short but Tonks had to reread it several times to contain her anger. Remus would never kill anyone and she was more dangerous than him for Christ's sake. She growled loudly and looked up, it was nearly time for her break, thank Merlin. Just wait until she got a hold of Umbridge or Fudge. She read the rest of the paperwork to do with this particular assignment, which didn't help her temper. How could loving Muggle items make Arthur seem suspicious?

Once the hand struck eleven she stomped out of her cubicle, bumping into every other person. Eventually Kingsley caught up with her.

"Bad day?" he queried.

"The worst" was her reply.

Kingsley gave her a sympathetic glance and told her, "Well, I have more bad news unfortunately. Fudge wants you in his office, now."

Tonks moaned again and stomped down to Fudge's office. She glared at his poor receptionist as she told her that she could go right in.

She tried to quell her temper, remembering that she had found out Remus' birthday, which was a bit of good luck.

Fudge welcomed her graciously into his office, telling her to sit down and what drink would she like?

Tonks almost snorted, honestly first year trainees where more subtle than him. She was on her guard immediately, though, because the last time she was invited for a drink was when he was interrogating her about her loyalties. Thank Merlin that Mad-Eye drummed it into her to never accept drink for anyone she didn't trust the slightest bit.

"Tea, please sir," she replied respectfully, oh, how she longed to spit in his face.

"Drink up, now, Auror Tonks," Fudge said, she pretended to take a gulp and Fudge asked, "Any problems with your latest assignment?"

"No sir," she responded, seething inside, "It's very clever of you."

Fudge looked very pleased with himself, "Well, yes, not all my work of course. Do you have any contact with any on the list?"

"Only Arthur Weasley, sir, me and his second son Charlie are mates."

Fudge nodded and said in dismissal, "Very well, keep up the good work Auror Tonks and you'll need to stay until seven so Madame Umbridge can inform you of some information."

Tonks just nodded at the Minister and she returned to her cubicle. When she was safely inside she cast a silencing charm and released a scream of frustration. This was one of her worst days ever, she was going to miss an Order Meeting tonight which was probably important as everyone was coming and she could discuss plans with Sirius for Remus' birthday in three weeks!

At lunch Tonks regretfully cast her patronous, a darling Labrador, informing whoever was in Grimmauld that she couldn't make it tonight. The patronous gambolled off and she wished she could go with it.

Tonks tried to prepare with the bound to be unpleasant meeting with Umbridge. Funny, the Undersecretary never did warm up to her but then again, spilling very hot tea on her hideous fuzzy pink jumper was never a good way to make a good impression on your elders.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day. Then Tonks went out to search for Scrimgeour so she could get part of that stupid report done today. She tripped over on her feet and went head first into Dawlish; she really didn't have any hopes for tomorrow.


	30. Moony's Birthday

Remus had a feeling that Nymphadora and Sirius were planning something, he was certain of it. Every time he entered the kitchen to grab some food they would be bent over something, which they would vanish when they noticed him. They had also gotten into the habit of talking in whispers and then shutting up very quickly when they knew he was there.

It was quite amusing at first but now, after 2 and a half weeks, it was becoming frustrating. What were they keeping from him? Maybe he could get some answers out of Sirius before Nymphadora or anyone else came in.

"Hey, Sirius," Remus addressed his mutt of a friend casually.

Sirius looked up from an issue of The Quibbler and replied, "Remus, you have got to see this story! Old Xeno apparently insists that the Minister has a swarm of Wrackspurts permanently around his head and should go to Saint Mungo's . . ."

"I always knew Lovegood was mad," he admitted, "What were you discussing with Nymphadora?"

Sirius grinned, "She wouldn't like you calling that."

"She's not here is she? Padfoot what were you doing?" Remus demanding, feeling frustrated, he hated things being kept from him.

Well now he knew what Harry felt like

"Pondering" exclaimed Sirius suddenly.

"Pondering?" Remus repeated

"Yeah, isn't that a fancy word for thinking?"

Remus groaned and banged his head off the wall. He wouldn't get anything out of him.

XXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXX

It was three days later, raining and he had been on an errand buy his best mate and girlfriend to get more chocolate. Not that he was complaining mind you.

Remus opened the door quietly, didn't want to disturb the peace but there was some shuffling coming from the kitchen. He crept along the hallway and entered the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" cheered Molly, Arthur, Dora and Sirius.

Streamers covered the kitchen, that's what happened when you let Arthur, Dora and Sirius loose in a single room, there was a small pile of presents and a delicious looking chocolate cake.

Arthur and Sirius grinned at him, Molly gave him a massive hug and Dora gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"A teaser for what's to come" whispered Dora coyly.

"W-what? You didn't have to do this . . ."Remus stuttered.

"We did it anyway," retorted Sirius, "Open your presents!

He rolled his eyes, Sirius was truly a child at heart, and opened his presents. Harry had gotten him a wolf clasp for his cloak, very similar to the dog clasp Sirius got on his birthday. Sirius must have rummaged around for ages to compile all those photos (all without Pettigrew) and the Weasleys had given him a book 'The Teacher's Guide to Teaching', that had funny facts in it, and a new navy blue shirt that Molly must have made.

Dora's was wrapped in obnoxious yellow paper with a purple ribbon, typical. He opened it carefully like all the others, it was a new cloak. It was a gorgeous deep burgundy colour with gold lining. Remus just gaped at it.

"Do you like it?" asked Dora nervously, "I didn't know what to get you because I don't know what books you have not read and I couldn't think of anything else but . ."

Remus decided to shut her up with a kiss, Sirius wolf whistled.

When he pulled away he explained, "You were babbling"

Dora mock scowled and declared, "We should eat now, Molly needs an excuse to feed us all up."

Arthur grinned at this statement and Molly tutted while muttering, "Honestly it looks like none of you three get a decent meal, at least I can feed up Arthur but you three . . . "

After a rousing chorus of 'Happy Birthday' (sung very off-key in Sirius' case) they all settled down to eat. Remus thought he couldn't get enough of Molly's chocolate cake.

Molly and Arthur soon made their excuses to leave and it was only the three of them again.

"Well Happy Birthday mate," said Sirius, thumping him on the back.

"Thanks, Padfoot" he replied, wrapping his arms around Dora who leaned into him.

"Don't start anything in here" Sirius warned, "I don't need to see anything."

Dora glared at him and Remus just smirked. Sirius was acting like he never had a steady girlfriend. Remus distinctly remembered him and Marlene McKinnon going out and getting really close and then Voldemort killed the whole McKinnon family. He doubted that Sirius ever got over that.

"We would be happy to oblige," said Remus

"We don't like audiences anyway" added Dora cheekily

Sirius scrunched up in disgust, most likely at the thought of watching him and Dora snog or do something more, dirt minded idiot.

"What do you want to do now, Remus?" asked Dora.

"I don't mind," Remus responded tickling her lightly make her giggle.

"Remus . . . stop it . . . it's your bir . . thday so . . . it's up . . to . . . you" Dora squealed, squirming away from him and smacking round the head.

Then she darted around Sirius and demanded, "Protect me Sirius!"

"Is Moony harming you, dear Nymmie?" teased Sirius as she crouched behind him with a mock scared look on her face.

"Yes!" was her indignant reply.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment then said carefully, "Well I could protect you from my furry friend but because of those dreadful images you put in my head earlier I'll just have to . . "

And Sirius swung Dora over her shoulders and tickled her. She shrieked and Remus decided to step in.

"Let me help you Padfoot," and he started to tickle her.

She squirmed and kicked until all of them were just a big laughing, quivering mass of bodies.

"I . . . hate . . . both of you" Dora gasped, her hair a mixture of black and bubblegum pink, obviously she was happy and angry and the same time.

Remus chuckled and stood up, taking a couple of wary steps away from her with Sirius unsure what her revenge will be.

Dora stepped towards him and planted her lips on his; a whistle came from Sirius' general direction. He deepened the kiss and just as his tongue had gained entry into her mouth she pulled away with a smirk.

"Happy Birthday Remus."

A brilliant, yet annoying, end to a brilliant day. Now if he could just catch this wayward girlfriend of his who danced out of his reach when he tried to kiss her again . . .


	31. Marauder Interlude

It was becoming a more frequent sight to see Tonks stay behind after an Order Meeting, especially since she and Remus started going out. Though Tonks did enjoy talking to Sirius even if he was drunk half the time, she had to admit that he could hold his alcohol well.

"Nymmie!" yelled Sirius, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her across the room, "How are you?"

He released her and she spun across the room, tripping over the table leg. Tonks closed her eyes waiting for impact when she felt Remus clap her tightly.

"I don't think it's advisable to keep on doing that Sirius," said Remus lightly, steadying her.

"Meh, she loves it, don't you Tonksie?" commented Sirius, smiling wildly.

"This could not be good" Tonks thought apprehensively but she said aloud, "What's with you Sirius?"

Sirius just grinned even more, if that was possible, and did this merry little jig this around the room. She tried to move towards Sirius to slap him but found her path blocked by Remus' arm.

"I wouldn't go near him, Dora," Remus said warningly, "I have seen these symptoms before and it's definitely a case of . . . extreme boredom!"

Tonks raised her eyebrow in which she hoped was a Snape-like manner, "Extreme boredom is an illness now?"

Remus chuckled and watched Sirius, who was now stringing spaghetti around the room, before answering, "With Sirius, yes it is and it is very dangerous when it occurs."

She glanced at Sirius who was now climbing up on top of the cupboards and chucking slices of bread at them.

"True," she admitted, "But how do you know this?"

Remus backed into the door before answering, "Fourth year, we weren't doing anything so he got bored."

"What happened?"

"It started off with him giggling madly and finished with him locking first years up in suits of armour." Replied Remus, "Sirius, NO!"

Tonks twirled round, not falling for once, only to see Sirius as Padfoot on top of the cupboards. It looked like he was about to jump down. About ten seconds later he did just that, landing right in the pan where they were reheating some of Molly's delicious onion soup.

"Aroooooo!" yelped Padfoot, jumping down off the stove and running about the kitchen.

He gave himself a tremendous shake, splattering her, Remus and the rest of the kitchen in the soup. Sirius stampeded into Remus, knocking him down, and ran all around the house. Tonks skidded over to help Remus up, for once and they both started searching for Sirius. This was not very hard to do for they just had to follow the sound of the crashing objects

Unfortunately as soon as they got to the second floor all the noise stopped. Funnily enough Mrs Black hadn't been screaming at the top of her lung although later Tonks found out that Remus had been casting a silencing charm around the portrait daily. This made Tonks feel extremely uneasy, it was never quiet in the 'Most Ancient and Noble House of Black'.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Remus announced slowly, his wand at the ready.

She snorted and then giggled at his affronted look

"That phrase is just too overused," she explained, though he did look adorable when he thought he had been insulted.

Remus rolled his eyes and glanced up the stairs, his eyes widening slightly then he turned to give Tonks, what she had come to call, a 'Marauder-ish grin'. Before she could demand anything from the quiet-but-deadly marauder Remus stepped to her right and all she saw was Sirius, back in human form, hugging her and then dragging her off.

"Oh, little Tonksiekins, there is sooooo much to do and so little time." Sirius babbled while darting down the stairs with her in tow, "We must catch him before he makes a mess of things."

Remus was following behind them, obviously not wanting to miss anything, the git.

"But of course we cannot blame him, the garden is not big enough to suit his needs and well, we know how he can get when he is cooped up" Sirius continued, unaware of Tonks yelling and swearing at him and Remus chuckling.

"Sirius Orion Black!" shrieked Tonks in a fair impression of her mother and Molly combined, "Stop this nonsense or I swear you'll regret it!"

Sirius suddenly stopped as if stunned and turned around very slowly. Once he realised what he had done, which took a good couple of minutes, he released Tonks and started backing away slowly like you would do if you encountered a furious animal. This technique obviously did not work on a very pissed off Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks.

Once Tonks was finished with her dear cousin Sirius had a bubblegum pink Mohawk, a Snape nose, green skin, a purple dress on, he was burping bubbles and was doing a crazed version of an Irish jig. Remus was practically laughing his head off; Tonks had never seen him look so happy and carefree.

She gave him five minutes before asking, "What the hell just happened."

"Well, you just cursed Sirius. Pretty well, may I add." Retorted Remus, still gasping slightly for air.

"I meant about Sirius stopping when I yelled at him." Demanded Tonks, she was starting to lose her patience.

"You scared him enough to snap him out of his bored state," clarified Remus, "James and I normally just showed him a picture of a bouncing bulb."

Tonks nodded and wandered into the ling room to check if Sirius was in there, he was. Sirius was sitting on the floor and looked a bit scared when she entered.

"I swear I'm not bored anymore" garbled Sirius quickly, standing up quickly and backing off.

Tonks rolled her eyes and jerked him into a seat.

"Calm down" she scolded him, "I won't do anything unless you annoy me enough"

Sirius just gulped in response and Remus smiled at her, making her melt slightly. But of course she wasn't going to let him see that because he didn't help her with that idiot who called himself Sirius

"Idiots, you are all idiots," grumbled Tonks, "Don't know why I even talk to you two."

Sirius jumped up and said, "'Cause you love us?"

"No, just no"


	32. Stormy Nights

The rain was beating heavily on his bedroom window and if Remus could bother to open his eyes he would've seen several flashes of lightening. Remus tossed and turned on his bed, he couldn't sleep. Normally he could sleep right the way through storms but he wasn't feeling that tired in the first place.

Eventually Remus gave up on trying getting to sleep through the noise and decided a cup of hot chocolate would make him sleepy. When he was in the hallway he noticed that the kitchen light was on. Who else would be up? Sirius was usually such a sound sleeper unless it was a storm. Right, he must be tired if he forgot that most Blacks couldn't stand storms.

Remus might as well keep Sirius company for the night. He strode past Sirius, made two cups of hot chocolate and slid one across the table.

"Thanks mate," mumbled Sirius, stiffening as thunder crashed overhead.

It was not that the Black's feared storms, Sirius had explained to the Marauders once; it's just that they couldn't stand them. There was a difference apparently and almost all Black's suffered from this, a result of inbreeding Sirius had deducted.

They just sat there, in silence, sipping their hot chocolates. Minutes ticked by and suddenly the door creaked open. It was Dora.

"Nymph" he greeted, Sirius looked up and amusement flashed through troubled eyes.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Dora whispered, not being clumsy for once, "I can't sleep. Stupid Black Curse Thingy"

Remus chuckled and pulled out a chair. Sirius stopped him.

"We'll be more comfortable in the living room" Sirius explained, and he led them into the room.

They quickly made themselves comfortable. Remus held Dora close to him and Sirius was next to her, his arm across the back of them. Every so often Dora would whimper slightly and Sirius would growl. With every roll of thunder they would both stiffen. Eventually Remus decided to squeeze himself between them. A brotherly arm was around Sirius, which he leaned into, and he lowered Dora's head into his lap, stroking her head gently.

"Am I correct in assuming that you two won't get much sleep tonight?" Remus queried softly, he received two quick nods as a reply.

"We could do something to distract us," Dora commented hopefully, her large eyes staring at both of them.

Sirius nodded slowly in agreement, "A distraction would be nice. But what?"

"Well," started Dora, sitting up properly and his lap missed her warmth, "Me and my friends when we were in Hogwarts . . ."

"When I was in Hogwarts, my friends and I" he corrected automatically.

She glared at him and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Once a Professor, always one" Sirius commented.

"We did this game were we told stories." Dora continued.

"Stories?" scoffed Sirius, "Like 'scary' ones?"

"Where each person said four or five words and the next person would do the same adding to the story and you ended up getting a ridiculous sounding story." Finished Dora, ignoring Sirius, "What do you think? I always use a dicta-quill to record them."

Remus nodded, it sounded interesting. Sirius look convinced and was now eager to start. Who knows what Sirius would add, probably nothing fit for children to hear.

"Um, I'll start," volunteered Dora, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she set up the dicta quill, "Once upon a time,"

"Me next!" called Sirius, "there was a handsome dog"

Remus rolled his eyes and continued, "And a beautiful Nymph", Dora smiled.

"Bonded to a wise werewolf," added Dora, poking him in the side to make more room beside him.

Sirius plastered a cheesy smile on his face declaring, "They were all best friends,"

Remus thought for a moment before continuing, "Who one day"

"Went looking for the" inserted Dora, jumping on the sofa in her eagerness

"spirit of the tiger lily."

"As they started their quest"

"They ate some cheese"

"Which smelt like butterbeer"

"They found a hidden path"

And the story went on until the characters reached the top of the 'Big Bouncy Hill' (named by Sirius) where they were all lifted into the sky by the power of the tiger Lily. They found a Rainbow Kingdom which was surrounded by howling winds. The 'handsome' ("more like unkempt" thought Remus) dog met his mate and they all lived happily ever after.

"Then a monkey jumped off a cloud and ate them, the end" finished Sirius

"No-oo, the wolf fought off the monkey" added Dora

"Who got extra strength due to his bond with the Nymph and friendship with the dog" included Remus

"Suddenly a stag burst out of nowhere and stomped on the monkey" finalised Sirius, with a pleased expression on his face, "Then danced the cancan, the end."

Once their story had ended Remus gathered the sheets of parchment and bound them together. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. It looked like the story had worked its magic on Sirius and Dora for they were both looking tired but happy. Sirius was rereading the story, laughing at the daftest of sentences and attempting to act out one of the paragraphs.

Remus felt himself be dragged into the middle of the room and was told to pretend Sirius was a giant monkey and he had to fight him off, apparently.

"It won't be too hard to pretend you're a monkey, Padfoot." Said Remus, punching his friend on the shoulder.

"Always knew you had a good imagination," replied Sirius, then mulled over Remus' statement, "He-ey! I'm no monkey!"

Remus nodded, as if trying to console a young child, "Of course not Padfoot"

"You're just a big lovable stray mutt!" quipped Dora gleefully pouncing on Sirius.

The two cousins' play wrestled on the ground for a few minutes until someone (Remus blamed Sirius) pulled him down into the scuffle. He joined in quickly getting Sirius in a headlock and Dora in a, erm, compromising potion. They continued on like that until they were a laughing heap on the musty floor.

The storm, still raging on, was forgotten.


	33. Order Meetings

Two days later Tonks was sitting around Grimmauld's kitchen table, next to Hestia and Remus. Tonks wondered if this meeting would tell her why certain people in the Ministry were whispering furiously when Fudge wasn't anywhere near. Kingsley had been looking very thoughtful but Scrimgeour appeared to be keeping him busy and she hadn't had the chance to talk to him. The most Tonks had heard was something about Dumbledore and Fudge (again), she was planning on asking him today.

"This meeting will come to order," commanded McGonagall quietly.

Tonks jumped slightly in her seat, she didn't see or hear her two past teachers entering. She blamed Remus sitting beside her; her senses went haywire with him around.

"Where's Albus?" Sirius asked what they were all wondering.

"Surely someone has told you, Black" sneered Snape from across the table, Dumbledore had sort of made it a rule that Sirius and Snape were to sit as far apart as possible.

"Sirius, Severus, behave! I am not above giving you both a detention!" snapped McGonagall, "And that bumbling idiot Fudge tried to arrest Albus because of Potter's defence group"

The Order seemed to gasp as one, Tonks saw her hair flash neon green. Then there was a buzz of conversation. Where on earth would Dumbledore go to anyway? Though he was a powerful wizard, the most powerful one she knew, so it wouldn't be hard. Kind of like her, all she had to do was scrunch up her face and bingo, a new Tonks

"That's what Ron, Ginny and the twins meant in their letter," hissed Molly, across from her, to Arthur.

"I thought they were exaggerating when they said Albus left" replied Arthur quietly.

The remaining two Marauders looked thoughtful. Tonks gave them curious looks which Sirius just grinned at and Remus shook his head

"Minnie, do you know where he has gone?" asked Sirius, "As far as I know, he hasn't returned here."

McGonagall shook her head, obviously still in shock if she didn't scold Sirius for that nickname, "Unfortunately Albus didn't tell me but I do know he flashed away with Fawkes."

"So he could be anywhere?" she put in, getting a snort from Mad-Eye. Tonks poked her tongue out at him which made Remus rolled his eyes at and mouthed "child". She poked her tongue out at him too.

McGonagall nodded then continued, "We will continue as usual, so Severus anything new to report?"

Severus stood up and said in a monologue, "The Dark Lord is laying low but stocking up on items and people. So far I have had to make several poisons, all cause slow, painful deaths. He has recruited Fenrir Greyback and his cronies; he has had no luck with the vampires or Goblins."

Everyone around the table sighed in relief. Tonks noticed that Remus looked conflicted at this news.

"He's probably happy about no goblins and vampires but worried about Greyback. Though he has a right to, Remus of everyone here has first hand experience with that monster" thought Tonks, smiling at Remus, she only got a small smile it didn't even reach his eyes.

"Arthur?" prompted McGonagall, noting something down on a roll of parchment.

Arthur stood up, gathering a few diagrams and levitating them to show the rest of the Order, "Well, I have overheard a few more people who have changed their minds and believe the truth."

This got appreciative nods from everyone, it was about time.

"Also," Arthur continued, "Malfoy appears to be spending more and more time with the minister."

"We expected that," said McGonagall, rereading her notes, "Kingsley, Nymphadora, do you have any idea where any of the Death Eaters may be hiding?"

Tonks scowled at the use of her first name while Kingsley shook his head.

"All our leads turn up dry or end up being false, the whole department is puzzled and in a state of panic" Kingsley explained

At this, Tonks stood up, "I sort of know where Bellatrix Lestrange is," she declared, Sirius growled softly, "My mum told me that Narcissa Malfoy would do anything for her 'rightful family' so she is probably hiding her and the Lestrange brothers."

"How would she be hidden? Considering recent raids?" asked Arthur, clearly puzzled.

"Fideleus Charm," Tonks said abruptly, "Not very difficult and wouldn't raise any suspicions if over one small building"

Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhhed' and the meeting broke up soon after. No other news was reported and Tonks was sure that everyone was wondering more about Dumbledore than the Death Eaters, or as Sirius had been calling them recently, 'Psycho Minions'.

Tonks didn't blame them; there wasn't much they could do about the Psycho Minions unless they knew where hiding or if they started attacking people. Like Kingsley said, dead ends on both accounts.

Tonks said goodbye to everyone, getting a sneer from Snape, nods from everyone else and verbal 'byes' from the Weasleys. Again her, Remus and Sirius was left.

"What are you looking so glum about?" asked Remus, looking at her concernedly.

She smiled at her boyfriend's warm eyes and replied, "Just remembering the talking too mum gave me when she heard about the breakout. She made me promise I wouldn't fight Bellatrix unless I had too."

"She'll probably specifically target you and me though," butted in Sirius.

Tonks nodded in agreement, her mum understood that but she just wanted to be all motherly. Between her own mother and Molly she'd be smothered to death before her birthday less than two weeks away.

"How are you Remus?" she asked carefully, Tonks didn't want to upset him.

"Nothing pixie-girl" interrupted Sirius, glaring slightly at Remus, "He's just being a git who won't move on from the past. Mooney, what's done is done."

Remus sighed heavily, "It's hard to forget when I can't really remember anything before The Bite"

Great, now Tonks felt really guilty for bringing that up, "I'm sorry," she apologised quietly, "What age were you?"

"Five"

Tonks just engulfed him in a hug; he had only faced discrimination when he was just trying to live his life, it just wasn't right. She had always been against discrimination, she knew what it felt like, and Tonks hoped her hug comforted him as much as his did to her. It seemed to work, he relaxed a bit and they unfortunately broke apartThen Tonks remembered something.

"Pixie-girl? Really Sirius?" Tonks queried, raising her eyebrow.

"What?" pouted Sirius, "You look a little like a pixie when you aren't morphing and act like one too . . . it suits you!"

Tonks thought for a moment and then agreed with her older, immature, cousin, "It's better than Nymmie."

"I still like Nymphadora," commented Remus, smiling roguishly.

She whacked him on the arm, "You would, furball"

Remus gave her a stunned look, "Furball?"

Tonks nodded almost solemnly, "It was either that or fluffy munchkin boy, take your pick"

"Furball," Remus replied hastily, "Sirius needs a name"

Sirius eyes widened and shook his head in denial, "Noooo I have Snuffle and Padfoot. I don't need another one!"

"Fine" Tonks and Remus huffed in unison.


	34. Full Moon

Remus could feel the force of the moon acting on him. It was a full moon tonight and every sense was heightened. He could see every motion of Dora's; hear every whisper of Sirius'. This really got on his nerves after a while. Remus also felt very, very, very tired. Thankfully everyone knew this and didn't expect him to do much but he hated feeling useless so he wrote up reports and drew out maps. Sirius, and now Nymphadora, made sure he didn't do anything too strenuous. Remus suddenly smelt vanilla, berries and blood.

"Hello Nymph," greeted Remus, looking up from his notes.

Dora was walking in, holding a bloodstained tissue to her nose.

"Hey, Remus can you 'scrougify' my nose? I can do it but I don't trust my aim enough to fix my own nose."

Remus held back a laugh, but only since it was Dora, and fixed her nose.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Um, no?" tried Dora, but only got a raised eyebrow from him, "fine I went into the kitchen to grab a folder, got to the table, tripped over something, banged my nose and came into the living room in the hopes of you fixing me. Shouldn't you be resting? Moonrise is in five hours and Sirius said you feel downright ill if you don't rest a few hours before the moonrise."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I don't really want to 'fix' you, Nymph, I like you, clumsiness, rudeness, cheerfulness and all," he then kissed her in the nose before continuing, "And Sirius is an overprotective mutt who is taking over from Prongs who was the mother hen of the Marauders."

He then heard a muffled, "Am not!" from behind the door. Remus pulled open the door and Sirius tumbled through. Eyebrow rose again he commented, "Really, Padfoot?"

"Yes! I could never match up to James' mother hen tendencies!" exclaimed Sirius, "Me and Pixie-girl are just looking after you!"

"Like we should!" added Dora.

He thought that he could look after himself pretty fine and told the other two so.

"Like you did in fifth and seventh year" retorted Sirius sarcastically, Remus had the decency to blush slightly.

"What happened?" asked Dora curiously, her eyes wide and light blue as if in shock.

"Moonsy here was sooooo busy revising that he forgot to calm down so the transformation wasn't as bad." Explained Sirius, "and that night when the moon had risen he took out all of his stress on us. I swear I still have scars"

Dora giggled slightly but hugged him as soon as she saw his slight scowl on his face. He tried to relax his face when she hugged him because her touch just soothed him, especially when the wolf knew she was his mate.

"Well I'm going out to grab some food because _someone_" said Dora, glaring at Sirius, "ate the last of Molly's delicious pie."

"It was yummy and I was hungry!" defended Sirius, crossing his arms.

Dora rolled her gorgeous, naturally purple-blue eyes, "Whatever. Be good boys and I'll be right back"

Remus' eyes widen in shock as he stammered, "What? You can't come back tonight, it's the moon and it's dangerous. No!"

Dora glared at him and Sirius gave him a pointed look. Remus didn't care; he was going to be loose in this house tonight as a bloody werewolf. It just wasn't safe for her!

"Listen Remus, and listen good," growled Dora, hair flashing black and eyes glowing, "I _am_ going to return here because one; you are not dangerous when doped up on Wolfsbane, two; I won't freak out and three; I haven't been able to sleep during the full moon since I've met you"

The room sat in stunned silence after Dora's little rant. Remus could understand her points; he knew deep, deep, _deep_ down that he wasn't dangerous. It was just an excuse for her not seeing him weak. Remus hated been weak, being vulnerable. He hated fighting for full control of his mind and sometimes it was too hard to keep the wolf at bay. It was bad enough that she actually cared, that sometimes made it worse. He just couldn't explain it.

"Soooo," exhaled Sirius, looking between the two of them.

Remus kept his head down and muttered, "I don't want you to see me like that a-and pity me."

That just seemed to make his Nymph explode and what made it worse was that she hissed it quietly.

"I do not pity you because of your _condition_" she hissed, "Loads of people are worse off; I pity you because you don't think you deserve necessities like love for the love of Merlin. Remus I care and I'm not bloody well afraid to shout it!

"And neither am I!" added Sirius eagerly.

His input just made them laugh and Remus leaned forwards again (he had edged back during is beautiful girlfriend's rant).

"Well, I'm off" said Dora and she left, they didn't hear a crash for a change only the 'crack' of apparition.

XXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXXHPXXX

The sun was setting slowly. It would only be another twenty or so minute until the moon had risen and he turned. Dora had returned and they were all polishing off the remains of a Chinese. Well, Sirius and Dora were as he didn't have much of an appetite.

"We'd better go up now Padfoot" said Remus quietly.

Sirius abruptly got out of his chair and walked towards him. Dora eyed them both a bit worriedly but smiled gently at him.

"Love you Fuzzy" she said lovingly, hugging him tightly and he tried (and failed) to look affronted, "Don't tear Siri to shreds, he is the only decent bit of family left."

Sirius winked roguishly as Dora hugged him too, only not as tightly, "Knew there was a reason I stayed around."

"Don't you forget it" countered Dora, winking flirtatiously at him. What was with all the winking?

Remus whispered, "Love you and don't come up"

Dora rolled her eyes (again) but nodded. Remus left the kitchen and plodded up the stairs with Sirius tagging along behind him.

He clambered up into the attic and Sirius locked it with all the locking spells he knew, Remus was too tired to accomplish anything. He just lay against a box waiting for the moon to rise and the pain of transforming to begin.


	35. Nymph's B'day Bash

**AN: Updating may be a bit sporadic because I'm revising for my GCSEs, sorry. Okaaaay, in this chapter it is the 14****th**** of April. Enjoy and review!**

Tonks woke up early, for once, because it was an important day, her birthday! Yes, she knew it was childish but still, her birthday! Her twenty-third birthday to be exact. She sat up and shook herself like a dog. She'd have to make her way over to Grimmauld as soon as possible.

Tonks knew that her parents would be at Grimmauld along with Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur (his girlfriend who just joined the Order), Charlie and Remus so Sirius could join in. She was having a separate party with her mates tomorrow as usual since she finished school because her mates scared her parents. Okay Carl, Leah and Michelle were scary with all their dark makeup and piercing but Emily and Jordan were lovely people . . .

As usual Tonks spent absolutely ages over her clothes; she could never decide what to wear! Jeans or skirt? Skirt, for once and maybe a blouse? Yeah, she loved her blue and silver blouse and her mother would approve (Tonks never did get to persuade her mother that the punk look was in). Aw well it wasn't just her mum who was like that, Tonks remembered what Charlie had told her about Molly and his favoured look. Tonks shuddered she did not want to see Molly that peeved.

She decided to skip breakfast at her flat, too lonely, favouring breakfast with her cousin, boyfriend and second family.

One crack and about fifteen stumbles later she had entered Grimmauld Place. But of course Tonks had to live up to tradition and trip over that accursed umbrella stand. She shut her eyes tightly, Tonks always hated the image of hard wood rushing up to meet her face. Before she was anywhere near the ground Tonks felt Remus (who else could it be?) wrap his deliciously strong, muscular arms around him.

"Caught you" he whispered in her ear, giving her a chaste kiss.

"This is becoming a habit." She responded cheekily, looking up to face him.

"A very nice one must I say," retorted Remus, "Happy Birthday Nymph and you might want to enter with extreme caution, Sirius was alone in there for at least an hour and he wouldn't let me I this morning."

Tonks blanched, "You're going in first, my furry fuzzball. Please say my mother and Molly haven't been in as well."

Remus manoeuvred them so she was reluctantly in front, "Is the little Auror scared?"

"For a good reason"

Remus only shoved her forwards, gently but weren't boyfriends supposed to respond to your every whim?

"Fine, fine, fine," she muttered, twisting the old silver door handle and entering the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" bellowed, her parents, Sirius, Charlie and was that Mad-Eye in the corner?

Tonks simply smiled at them but before she could open her mouth Sirius leapt at her. That was a new record, she only got a glance at the explosion of colours that was her party decorations.

"Many happy returns Pixie-girl" Sirius told her and then steered her to the table, "Presents!"

Everyone laughed, well all except Mad-Eye who just rolled his eye (his other eye was peering suspiciously through the ceiling).

"Did her always act like a child Andromeda?" enquired Molly, hugging Tonks.

"But of course." Replied Andromeda, "Happy Birthday Nymphadora"

Tonks grinned idiotically, she just couldn't help it. Who didn't love their birthdays?

Two presents were then uncerimonously thrust into her face, one by her dad and one by Sirius. They glared at each other playfully and said in unison, "C'mon open one!"

Tonks tried to stop herself rolling her eyes; it was becoming a habit, at their childishness. Then opened the present her dad gave her, it was from Sirius. She opened it quickly to find a photo of her, Sirius and Remus all laughing together at something in the kitchen, which was typical most nights.

"Thank you Siri." She whispered, staring at the photo.

Sirius nodded, grinning madly and handed her another present.

After a few minute of tearing paper Tonks was the proud owner of a new sneakoscope, courtesy of Mad-Eye (paranoid ol' bugger), a book titled 'How to be graceful' as well as a pair of laces that tied themselves for her combat boots from Kingsley, a horde of sweets and a watch strap from the Weasley's (and some secret prank material from the twins) and a unbreakable coffee mug with enough coffee to tide her over until next year and a new coat from her parents.

Finally it was just Remus' present, which was wrapped in yellow tissue paper. Unlike the others she opened it carefully and gasped when she saw what was in it. There was a simple locket with the yin and yang design on it and a carved bit of rectangular wood. The wood had a scene of a wood with a nymph sitting on a rock, a dog splashing in a stream and a wolf prowling near.

"Thank you, Remus" was all she could say, still taken in by the beauty of it all and kissed Remus full on the lips with everyone watching, she didn't care until Charlie and Sirius wolf-whistled that is.

"Glad you like it," murmured Remus, cheeks tinged pink.

"Course I like it," stated Tonks, slapping him lightly, "Help me put the locket on!"

Tonks decided to mingle for a while, catching up with her brother in all but blood; Charlie, teasing Mad-Eye and trying to convince Molly that a prank shop was not a bad career option for the twins.

Then Tonks finally found some time for her mum. She loved sitting down and just talking to her mother about everything.

They sat at the kitchen just talking for a while, she swore she'd go home every Saturday or something from and occasionally got interrupted by Sirius. Then Tonks brought up a topic that she was nervous about.

"How come you accepted Remus so well mum?" enquired Tonks.

Andromeda laughed slightly and explained, "I'm not prejudiced anymore, just cautious Nymphadora. It helped that I have known Remus since he was twelve."

Tonks scrunched up her nose, "Nice mum, didn't need to know that."

"You knew him too when you were about three" Andromeda reminded her, lifting a glass of wine.

"Vaguely, does the age difference worry you?" ask Tonks, "And the werewolf thing? Remus is worried about what you and dad think but won't say anything"

Andromeda smiled, she knew true love when she saw it, "Not really, he could help you be more mature and I know Remus is a very careful and sensitive man. Personally, I don't think you could do better, your father on the other hand . . . "

Tonks groaned and glanced over to the opposite side of the kitchen. Dad was busy interrogating poor Remus.

"Must go and tell him it's my Birthday" she grumbled. "And I would like to celebrate it with my boyfriend still whole."

Andromeda snorted into her wine as Tonks made her way over to her boyfriend.

"He's mine for now dad!" she declared happily as Remus' arm settled around her.

Ted Tonks looked on as Remus gave her a gentle kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Nymph"

Best Birthday ever.

**AN: Remember in Chapter 31 where Remus said about Sirius getting extremely bored in Fourth Year? Well that is now a fanfic named 'Extreme Boredom' please review!**


	36. Matchmaking

**AN: For the letter in this chapter; BOLD is Ron, **_Italics is Hermione, _Underlined is Harry **and **_**Bold Italics is Ginny.**_

Remus was busy engaging in a very demanding activity. It was very mind-numbing and he had lost all sense of time. Remus was about to place his hands where he probably shouldn't when Sirius yelled through the door.

"I am not coming in until you two are unglued from each other's faces and Pixie-Girl's clothing is straightened.

They both groaned theatrically as Remus tucked his shirt tail in and Dora tried to button her blouse while giggling. It wasn't working. Remus sometimes felt bad about how in love he was with Tonks, creatures like him weren't supposed to be loved.

"Shut up" scolded Dora, tapping him on the nose like he was a naughty puppy.

He frowned, "What did I say?"

"Nothing, but you had that look on your face when you think you don't deserve me and Siri-poo"

"I heard that Oh Clumsy One!" called Sirius from behind the door, "Are you two finished yet?"

"You were meant to!" retorted his gorgeous, sometimes fire-breathing Nymph, "And yeah!"

"Good" said Sirius bursting through the doors, "There's a letter from the kids at Hogwarts!"

Now Remus was interested, he really wanted to know what was going on in Hogwarts. No one at the Ministry knew (or wouldn't tell) and Minerva and Snape would just snort when Umbridge came up as a topic. That probably wasn't a good thing.

"Okay this is from Harry" said Sirius, opening the letter and reading it. He snorted loudly and started laughing, "Here, you two read this. It's from the whole gang from the looks of it."

Remus took the letter off Sirius and read;

Hello Sirius, Lupin and whoever else is there. _It's probably Tonks, Harry. _Whatever Hermione, this is my letter! Go and write your own! _No need to be so rude Harry! _**Sirius it was not cool to give the twins prank ideas. I am now scared to even open my trunk thanks to you **and Lupin, he's a Marauder too he probably helped. _How can the twins do anything if they've left? _Done sulking Hermione?_Shut up. _**They left stuff behind. But seriously, do not give them anymore ideas they are dangerous enough as it is! **Hello, my letter here. I was going to say that everything here has eyes and ears so be careful. _**Do you lot know any good ways for getting rid of toads? **_**Ginny, go away. **_**I can write to them if I want. By the way Tonks, it's not working. **_What's not working? _None of your business Nosey. _I was talking to Ginny. **Who shouldn't be here. **_**Shut up Ronald and go snog Pig. **_We're going to have career talks this week. Any ideas for us? _**I don't. **_**I think they know you're a fourth year Ginny. **_What qualifications do you need for a teacher Professor Lupin? I'm trying to keep my options open. _**Or give yourself a lot more work**_**. **_And they're off fighting again, Tonks what O. do you need to be an Auror? _**We should lock those two in a broom cupboard and see what happens.**___Interesting plan, write back someone and be careful!  
From, Harry, _**Ginny and **_the idiots who are still too busy arguing.

Remus chuckled and Dora was rolling around on the floor laughing with Sirius.

"I am thinking that that lot have too much time on their hands" said Remus, still smiling. That letter definitely was something to cheer you up.

"And what did Ginny mean by 'It's not working' Pixie?" queried Sirius, looking at Dora.

Dora sat up and leaned against him, that was a nice feeling. Great, what was he, a hormonal teenager? Obviously he was if he got crazy over Dora just sitting next to him.

"None of your business, Sirius Black!" Dora told him

"Now it is, especially if it involves my Godson" retorted Sirius playfully

Remus looked at the letter again, "Ron and Hermione remind me of James and Lily."

Sirius stopped annoying Dora and looked solemn, "That they do. I have a bet with the twins that they'll get together by seventh year"

Dora rolled her eyes, "According to Ginny and Hermione Ron is thick as several blocks of wood when it comes to girls."

"Match-making Dora?" teased Remus trailing his fingers lightly down her ribs making her laugh.

"Only for Hermione and Ginny"

Sirius pounced on that piece of knowledge like a dog with a bone, "And how are you helping Ginny? Is it anything to do with my Godson?"

"Why do you think it's about Harry?" asked Tonks, glaring at Sirius.

"Potters always fall for redheads" he answered before Sirius got a chance to.

"And Ginny is the one for Harry because she was the only one who got him out of his funk over Christmas" added Sirius

Tonks looked thoughtful, hair briefly turning green, and then replied reluctantly, "Yeah, she wanted advice on how to handle Harry."

Sirius jumped up and down on his chair, clapping excitedly, "Oooh! Let me help, I was the one who helped James and Lily get together!"

Dora gave him a curious look, looking very adorable while doing so, but Remus interrupted, "My advice actually worked, excuse me!"

"Did not!"

"I am not getting into this childish argument Padfoot!"

Dora shut them both up by kissing him on the cheek making him forget about what he and Sirius were talking about.

"That wasn't fair Tonks!" whined Sirius, trying to sit between the two of them, they refused to budge.

Dora giggled and Remus shook his head like he was trying to rid water from his ears and blinked rapidly.

"What was it?" he asked.

That just made Dora laugh louder and Sirius roll his eyes in fake disgust. Remus did not know whether to love or hate the amount of power Dora had over him.

"You are so whipped, mate" Sirius told him.

"I don't see that as a problem" Remus replied while staring at Dora, who was smiling.

"I am so taking credit for you two getting together as it was my mistletoe!" crowed Sirius.

He got about three cushions in his face for that comment.

**AN: Sorry everyone for the absence from FF but its half term and I've been going on random day trips**


	37. Twin Pleas

Tonks was busy in the Burrow's kitchen with Molly who was attempting to teach her to brew a proper cup of tea without her wand without setting fire to the kettle. So far she had broken (and repaired) three mugs, almost flooded the kitchen, scalded Molly and apologised at least fifty times. She logically blamed Remus for this because although he wasn't there he was always on her mind. Stupid furball, he just had to be so handsome and well mannered and kind and intelligent and adorable and a great kisser and . . . . Ok she'll stop there before she embarrasses herself.

After three hours they got a perfect cup of tea and where both giggling madly because Tonks had somehow glued a chair to the ceiling.

They were quietly sipping their tea when Tonks swore she heard two silent pops. She jerked her head to face the door and twin nervously grinning faces greeted her. What had they done now? Surely not expelled?

"Ah Tonksie!" one of the twins said nervously, Fred maybe?

"And Mum too!" said the other.

"We have lots to tell you" they finished.

Molly bristled and got very red, the twins backed away and cowered slightly. Good idea, an angry Molly was not one to cross, ever.

Before she opened her mouth Tonks cut across her quickly, "Let's hear them out Molly then you can shout at them all you want."

Molly just glared but nodded at the Twins viciously. They began their tale quickly.

"Well, we decided it was time to leave Hogwarts," said Fred

"Because of some factors," George hastily added

"With Dumbledore gone and Umbridge ruling the roost."

"We couldn't stay anymore."

This appeared to be too much for Molly who screamed, "AND JUST LEAVE WITHOUT DOING YOUR NEWTS! WHAT WILL BECOME OF YOU? I NEVER THOUGHT YOU TWO WOULD EVER BE THIS IRRESPONSIBLE! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS TO DO!"

"But she was going to whip us!" They both yelled, Molly shut up in shock and Tonks gasped

Tonks hated Umbitch with a vengeance but she wouldn't have thought she would do something like that! How dare she! Tonks thought of the Twins as little brothers. Molly suddenly deflated and got this very blank look on her face, scary.

"She what?" asked Molly very calmly, Tonks quickly topped up her cup with tea without spilling a drop.

The Twins explained what was happening at Hogwarts now that Umbitch was in total control and when and why they decided to leave. Which was a very good reason, Tonks thought.

"We only wish that,"

"We brought Ron and Ginny with us."

Molly hugged them quickly muttering, "I'm not happy that you couldn't do your exams but I understand"

Tonks heaved a sigh of relief along with the Twins; she did like her eardrums as they were thank you very much.

Molly suddenly cried out, "Is it safe for Ron and Ginny?"

Tonks decided it was time to intervene, "There's not much of the term left and Ron's got his O.. I'm sure those two are more behaved than these two nutters Molly."

Molly calmed slightly but then enquired, "What exactly are you two going to do?"

"We've got the money to start a joke shop"

"and we have everything planned,"

"we've got the premises"

"and the products"

Molly closed her eyes in defeat, "Not this again, can't you get a normal job in the Ministry?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "You won't like it at the minute Molly, I don't think they would welcome any more Weasley's"

"And we are ready to open up tomorrow," piped up George

"Do you want to see it?" added Fred

Molly looked at them suspiciously but nodded slowly. The Twins grinned and looked at her eagerly.

"Nuh uh," Tonks replied, "Maybe next week, I've got too many reports due for the Order and the Ministry at the minute. I'll drag Remus along as well."

They waggled their eyebrows suggestively, "What's going on between you and Professor Moony?"

Molly whacked them both round the head but grinned ruefully at them. Tonks tried to glare but it was hard to when you were blushing bright red, hair and skin. She needed something to distract them, now. Before she ended up embarrassing herself like she normally did when Remus was brought up. Tonks still hadn't got over at how much she'd spilled to her mum on Sunday and the teasing that ensued after that. Well her mother and Sirius were definitely related.

"Molly, they qualify for the Order now." Tonks pointed out swiftly.

Molly paled and shook her head, "No, no, no"

"Pleeease mum!" they both begged, maybe it wasn't a great idea after all.

All she wanted was not to be the youngest in the Order anymore but Sirius plus twins surely equalled chaos? And what would happen to Snape. Tonks started to inwardly hyperventilate; she needed to breathe in Remus' chocolatey, warm scent to calm her down, soon. Or a distraction.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked jovially, striding through the door with a pile of files. This might work.

"We want to join the Order!"

Arthur gasped and dropped all of his papers in shock at seeing the Twins, in the kitchen, at the end of April. Tonks helped him pick up everything and Molly sat him down.

The Twins repeated their story and Arthur grew quite angry. Tonks swore she heard the normally balanced, calm Weasley patriarch mutter threats for the entire Ministry under his breath.

"So you want to join the Order, boys?" Arthur asked, they nodded.

"Arthur!"

"Molly they are old enough and have officially left school; it's not our decision anymore." Said Arthur regretfully and then said to the Twins, "I'll talk to Albus for you"

The Twins grinned happily and scampered up to their room at a glare from Molly.

Tonks said her goodbyes and apparated to Grimmauld, Sirius and Remus just had to hear this. Maybe she could get some private snogging time with Remus as well, actually no, Sirius was there. She could always drug him . . . .


	38. Foreshadows of Death

Remus walked into Grimmauld's kitchen to find Sirius sitting there with a bottle in front of him. He snatched up the bottle and placed it firmly away.

"Oi," protested Sirius, "I was going to drink that!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Now you're not."

Sirius didn't say or do anything for a while. Remus didn't do anything, he knew that look on Sirius face even though he had only seen it a few times before, Sirius was in deep conversation. To keep himself busy Remus made them both cups of tea.

Sirius left the room abruptly and before Remus could puzzle where he had gone, he returned holding a scroll.

Sirius looked at him and commented, "It feels the same as last time, doesn't it?"

Remus didn't have to ask what Sirius meant, "Worse, last time people were aware."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Still, the feeling that we could die at any point has returned full force."

Remus didn't know how to respond to that. Thankfully, before silence could resettle around them, the door open and a now familiar crash greeted their ears plus a lot of swearing.

"Bloody, effing stand. Got something against me it has," mumbled Dora, striding into the kitchen and then looked up. "Hello, why do you two look all moody? It's not still over Snape, is it?"

Remus chuckled and gave Dora a hug. Trust her to make an entrance and make the mood lighter.

Sirius grinned, albeit it was a bit strained, "Nah, it was about even more depressing stuff!"

"Like what?" asked Dora, looking absolutely confused, if only they could have her innocence.

"Like the last war," he told her quietly.

Dora immediately looked horrified, "Sorry! I shouldn't have asked, if only I weren't so damn nosey . . ."

Remus was just about to tell her how silly she was being when Sirius beat him to it.

"Don't be stupid. Anyway, this is a different war and hopefully will end much sooner than the last."

Dora was thinking, he could tell. Not just from the colour her hair was changing but from the way her eyes focused on the table but weren't actually seeing it. The frown lines on her forehead and the way she was tapping her wand on the table, changing its colour with every tap.

"I remember bits and pieces from the last war," Dora interrupted. "I know I was eight when it all ended but they say a kid is more aware of emotions. I can remember the fear that my dad would tell my mum about another murder and the crushing feeling of guilt when I knew I still had my parents but so many others had lost theirs . . ."

Sirius and Remus sighed. He knew that feeling too but he also knew the feeling of uselessness while he watched someone being tortured or killed right before his very eyes.

Then Remus realised that Sirius was staring at both of them very intently.

"If I die," Sirius started, "Do any of you want this house?"

Remus saw a stunned look on Dora's faces and he knew his face mirrored hers almost exactly.

"Siri," choked out Dora, "What do you mean?"

"I have this, this feeling that I'm not going to see the end of this war," Sirius said very quietly and shook his head when he noticed that he and Dora were going to interrupt. "Don't both denying it. There's a voice at the back of my head says it's true. Whether it happens soon or in three years, I'm just not. I want you both to know that I love you very much and I'm glad to have shared some of my life with you."

Tears were brimming in Dora's eyes as she hugged her cousin. Remus went behind them and embraced them both. The three of them just stood there, savouring each other's company.

"You two haven't answered my question," Sirius broke in, earning a chuckle from Remus and a weak giggle from Dora.

"I am not going to ever accept this Hellhole," he declared. "The only reason I'm even here is because of The Order and you, Sirius."

Dora nodded her head, "Ditto, Snuffles."

"What about Andy?" asked Sirius hopefully, staring at Dora.

Dora shook her head, "Nah, just the other day she told me she was glad that she was only the disowned niece of your parents so the welfare of this house would never be on her conscience."

Sirius grumbled good-naturedly for a few minutes about, "High and mighty cousins" before randomly commenting, "Harry will just have to take it. I'll write it in my Will"

"You're what?" asked Dora

"That's what you brought in," said Remus, his mind dawning with comprehension.

"Yup," replied Sirius, opening it up and adding something to it. "I've left stuff for you, Remus, Pixie-Nym (Dora growled at this), Andy and Harry."

"You better have left more to Harry than me" warned Remus. "I have memories to remember you, Harry doesn't."

Sirius just smiled at him with that annoying, arrogant grin of his and thrust the parchment at him, "Sign as witnesses you two"

Remus picked up the quill and tried to get a look at what Sirius had written but Sirius wagged a finger at him. So he signed it in silence and passed the parchment to Dora who did the same.

He didn't know about Dora but by signing Sirius' will Remus felt like things had changed. For better or for worse, he couldn't tell but it didn't stop a feeling of foreboding creep across him. Especially with all the talk about death and the last war.

Dora looked at him and smiled gently. "The ones we love never truly leave us," she told them confidently.

"You sounded creepily like Dumbledore," accused Sirius, pointing his finger at Dora who stuck her tongue out in response.

Remus just rolled his eyes at the childishness of it all. Honestly, was he the only adult around here?

"You-you, Moony-lover!" retorted Sirius to some comment Dora made about his masculinity.

"At proud of it!" crowed Dora, wrapping her arms around him in a now familiar position.

Sirius pouted and Remus couldn't help but laugh. Things were relatively back to normal in Grimmauld. Dora reached across the table to smack Sirius on the arm, knocking over a number of things in the process. Mind you, they weren't that normal in the first place.


	39. Love?

**AN: Okay, I just wanted to reply to anonymous reviews.  
gleeful x vampire: You scare me  
Jaws: You don't sound like a suck up but I'm biased (Obviously) **

It was another Saturday afternoon and she was spending it with her parents. At least it was a bit of normality in her life. Everything had changed; her job at the Ministry was being kept on a leash, Her old school friends weren't as close, she'd basically gained a second family with the Order, she had fallen in love . . . wait hold it right there. Was she truly in love with Remus Lupin? Sure they said "I love you," several times but was it true love?

"Nymphadora, I'm sure it won't kill you to stop thinking about Remus Lupin for one day." Her mother interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Yeah," teased her dad. "I'm getting jealous about the fact that he distracts you so much. Maybe I should threaten him?"

Andromeda slapped Ted on the arm and Tonks cried out, "Da-ad!"

"Okay, okay. I won't frighten Remus away! You win!" laughed Ted, his hands in the universal 'I surrender' position.

"Good," she grumbled. "'Cause he's too nice to disobey an order from you. He doesn't want to upset either of you, for that matter."

"I like him!" announced Ted happily

The Tonks women just rolled their eyes. Well admittedly, it wasn't everyday a father's only child and daughter got herself a very nice boyfriend, if she said so herself.

"I heard about the new laws that Umbridge woman had successfully pushed through," growled Andromeda, severely irritated. Her mother was one of the best Lawyers in Wizarding Britain and Tonks noted she looked absolutely sickened at the new laws.

Tonks' face took on a dark look as she remembered reading over those laws, eyes and hair darkening in anger.

Ted just look confused, "Would someone mind filling me in here?"

Tonks snorted and then elaborated putting on a high squeaky voice, "As an addition to Law two hundred and one, 'All half breeds or part humans must be registered within the Ministry', I would like to add the following clauses; D) 'they must now isolate themselves the day before and after the full moon'. E) 'They are not permitted to hold any specialised job in Wizarding Britain.'"

Ted Tonks facial expressions had swiftly changed from shocked to anger. Tonks and Andromeda simply looked disgusted. But that was the Ministry for you, morons.

"Why is the world so full of prejudices?" moaned Tonks

"Fear," replied Andromeda. "Especially of the unknown."

Tonks really enjoyed the rest of the day with her parents. To try and forget the horrible new laws they talked, joked around and Andromeda prevented her from carrying anything breakable, to her mother that might as well have been everything. Tonks filled them in on her job, the Order to an extent and the lesser details of her relationship while blushing madly. At the end of it all everyone was quite happy but always at the back of Tonks' mind was the question if her and Remus shared true love or not. Gah, that made it sound like a fairytale.

Just after a delicious dinner Ted excused himself.

"Going to watch some football down at the pub." He told his girls and left with a 'pop'.

"I better leave too," said Tonks a bit reluctantly.

"No, no, no, Nymphadora (Tonks cringed at the semi-stern tone and use of her full name). You are not leaving this house until you tell me what you've been thinking about all evening."

"Am I really that obvious?" she sighed, sitting back down.

"Only to me. And probably Remus." Her mother replied and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

There was no getting out of it, it seemed. "Just thinking," Tonks said, truthfully.

"Yes I could tell," Andromeda responded impatiently. "And what has Remus done to make you think so hard?"

Tonks inwardly groaned, why were mothers so perceptive? She better answer before a whole swarm of questions bombarded her.

"Just wondering if I actually, properly love Remus or not," she admitted quietly.

Her mother sat there looking stunned for a minute and then her face broke into a large smile.

"What are you smiling about? This is serious!" demanded Tonks.

Andromeda laughed, "It's quite simple for you to work out actually, other girls would be quite jealous."

Now Tonks was very confused, an emotion she was very familiar with. Her hair lengthened as her mother just gave her an exasperated look and her hair turned multi-coloured.

"What?" she asked irritably, were all mothers like this? She'd have to add that into her letter to Ginny.

Andromeda frowned slightly at her abrupt manner and said, "Do you think you can show him the real you willingly? Because if that's not a sign you love him and he loves you."

"Huh?" was her extremely intelligent reply.

Andromeda smiled again, "Think about it dear. If you truly think you can readily show him how you look like without morphing and trust him to still stay with you then you two belong together. He already knows that you don't care about him being a so called 'Dark Creature' correct?"

"I think he's got himself convinced that no one will ever love him completely because of that." mumbled Tonks.

"Then he's an idiot like all males. You didn't give me an answer" coaxed Andromeda.

Tonks didn't reply, she was deep in thought. Would she really do that? Normally no. For Remus? She was almost certain. She had seen him at his labelled 'weakest', directly before and after a full moon. He didn't allow anyone besides her and Sirius to see him like that. What should she do?

"I'll leave you to think, dear," said Andromeda, patting her knee and standing up. "Tea?"

Tonks nodded absentmindedly, not really paying any attention. Her mother had given her a lot to think about.

When her mother returned she asked, "When would I do something like that though? I can't just randomly say, 'Looky here, this is how I naturally look like'."

Andromeda smiled reassuringly, "You'll find a way Nymphadora."

It was always nice to know she had someone on her side.


	40. Opening my heart

Remus was spending the evening in Dora's wonderfully messy flat. Now, by nature he was a very neat and organised man but he could stop the urge to tidy anything messy. He had just controlled it by third year and his friends had called it his obsessive compulsive disorder. Dora's flat was just asking to be tidied but he didn't because he had had many a playful argument with his Nymph about it. This, admittedly, got forgotten as soon as one of them decided they were bored and just kissed each other.

At the moment he and Dora were curled up together on the sofa, just happy being comfortable together. A fire was roaring cheerfully and the light given off was flickering off the walls. They were both enjoying their closeness and simply being alone.

Remus decided to regretfully interrupt the silence by asking a question that was niggling at the back of his mind, "You don't mind that we're taking this slow, do you?"

Dora blinked lazily up at him, "Not at all." She paused to think, looking absolutely endearing, "It is better going slow and making sure that we're perfect for each other than going fast and making mistakes."

"That made you sound very wise," Remus teased her.

"Direct quote from my mother," was her happy reply.

"Sometimes I think I really don't deserve you," he told her seriously, not thinking.

Dora's features suddenly grew stern, "Yes. You. Do" she said, poking him hard in the chest with each word.

"But I'm I monster," was Remus' automatic response, gently grabbing Dora's offending finger.

Dora glared at him, wrenched her hand free and told him very quietly, "I am NOT going to tell you again Remus Lupin. I. Don't. See. A. Monster. Never have, never will and that will never change no matter what."

Remus had always admired her courage, now he couldn't help but admire her even more, if that was even possible. How come he was so lucky to end up like this? She was now standing over him and Remus daren't look up at her because he knew she would look hurt and he hated being the cause for that.

Remus said quietly, eyes facing the opposite wall, "But I'm dangerous. You deserve so much more."

Dora exhaled noisily, looking extremely irritated, "Look at me!" she ordered fiercely, her eyes flashing.

He obeyed hesitantly, what was she going to do? Slap him? She didn't really seem to be the type to slap people unless they were really pissing her off, oh no. But Dora didn't slap him, Remus watched in amazement as she purposely relaxed her whole body.

She shrunk about an inch, he personally knew she hated having her father's height, and her figure became slighter. Sirius was correct; she did look pixie-like. How come he, the obviously more observant Marauder, did notice? He would just have to blame Dora, she was very distracting.

Her facial features changed so that they were similar to a Black's but softened. Her hair grew wavy and mousy brown, a stark contrast to her normally spiky pink.

He could help but gasp almost inaudibly in astonishment. This was her true form, that no was ever allowed to see bar her family. Sure, Remus had caught glimpses of it before when Dora had got particularly angry (usually at Sirius) and lost control but this was different, she was willingly showing him. But why? Why did she trust him so much? He wasn't someone to be trusted, was he?

"Why?" he croaked, unable to tear his eyes away from her, his mate the wolf within snarled.

Dora slowly opened her eyes, now that she was in her natural form he could see that they were not just their normal stunning purple-blue but they also had ice blue flecks.

"Because I love you silly and I wanted to show you how much," she said simply, why couldn't it be that simple for him? Maybe it could be.

Remus took a deep breath and replied shakily but sincerely, "I love you too Nymph."

She smile brightly at him and said slyly, "That wasn't so hard was it, wolf boy?"

He growled, "Conniving minx" and pulled her down onto his lap. She fell on him with a satisfying yelp. He held her tight, so she couldn't move, and kissed her on the neck, she pouted and tried to shove him away but he was too strong for her.

Her hair fell all over her face and she scrunched up her face as if to change it.

"Please don't," Remus asked her quietly, sitting her upright on his lap.

She paused in mid-morph, looking slightly confused, "Don't what?"

"Don't morph, I've told you before you're perfect the way you are." He told her, gently holding her chin.

"But I hate being short," she whined, hair turning yellow and looking at him through big wide eyes.

"But you're so adorable,"

She huffed at that and then suddenly looked timid. Remus gave her and enquiring glance and she asked shyly, "You really like me just the way I am?"

He smiled at her and said, "Of course. Mind you I love you no matter what you look like but I still don't understand why you morph. You are absolutely lovely the way you are."

There were tears in Dora's eyes after his reply, "No one's ever said that to me," she admitted. "Then again I've never ever let anyone but my family see the real me anyway. I've only felt trusting enough around you."

His response wasn't of the verbal kind. They were hugging each other even closer now, oblivious to the rest of the world and other responsibilities be damned. In the process they discovered that their lung capacity had increased dramatically over the last few months.

Then an annoying voice at the back of his head hissed, "You're getting in too far," but for once Remus ignored it, focusing all of his attention on his Nymph tonight. They both deserved more than a taste of happiness sometimes.


	41. Suspicions and OWLs

Tonks finally finished the last piece of paperwork (that she planned to do today anyway; there was still an evil mountain of folders just eyeing her evilly). She had officially finished the 'assignment' Fudge had given out about keeping an eye on Dumbledore's 'people'. Tonks snorted, some assignment, what was the point in doing this when Fudge knew Voldemort was out there?

Sighing heavily she swept some papers into a bag and prepared to go to her second home, Grimmauld Place.

"Wait, Tonks!" cried Proudfoot, a fellow Auror and a mate.

"Can't a girl escape this place ever on time?" Tonks joked, waiting for him to catch up.

Proudfoot smiled ruefully at her, "Scrimgeour wants you for a moment. Robards will be with him."

She groaned, this meant nothing but trouble but she didn't want to keep her superiors waiting so Tonks quickly manoeuvred herself around the Auror Department. Pretty soon she was in front of the big wooden door of Head Auror Scrimgeour and Tonks had to admit she was a little nervous.

"Please sit down, Auror Tonks" Scrimgeour ordered curtly.

She obeyed, noting that Scrimgeour's body language was on the offensive while William's suggested he was there because he had nothing better to do. Hopefully this wasn't about the Order work, maybe about her inappropriate poster?

"You seem to be throwing yourself heartily into work, Nymphadora," began Scrimgeour, maybe not then.

"Yes sir," Tonks replied respectfully, no need to get anyone's knickers in a twist after all.

"You spend an awful lot of time after hours in your office." Scrimgeour continued

"Because I have so much paperwork that needs done and I do it faster in my office" she parroted, that line had been prepared ever since she joined the Order.

"Hmmm," muttered Scrimgeour, rifling through some papers, things weren't looking good. She took the time to place a Dizzy Strip on her tongue.

This was another one of the Twins' marvellous inventions. Simply place one on your tongue, let it dissolve on your tongue and you immediately go pale and begin to sweat a little.

"Tonks, are you okay?" Robards asked sharply, she always did like him better out of the Senior Aurors.

She nodded a little uncertainly and Robards' tone caused Scrimgeour to look up.

"Auror Tonks, go home and rest up. You look like you've been overworking, I expect you back no sooner than Friday," Ordered Scrimgeour. That was good; they thought she was nothing more than an overachieving Junior Auror.

Tonks waited until she had apparated to Grimmauld Place before sighing in relief. That was a close one; she'd have to congratulate the twins. Tonks entered Grimmauld, only stumbling a little and took a swig of water from Remus nearby glass.

"Oi," he commented irritably then she kissed him, "never mind."

Someone sniggered, "Whipped," in the background. Tonks looked up to see the twins and Sirius, she blushed. Had they been there the whole time? Actually, Tonks didn't mind Sirius; he was always there, but the twins? Oh Merlin, she was never going to hear the end of it now.

Tonks glared at both twins, hoping to head off any teasing though imitating Molly's angry expression was probably a big help in making them back up slightly.

"Merlin Tonks don't do that!" one of them yelped.

She continued to glare at them until they were shifting uneasily. Then she decided to stop, she wasn't half-Black for nothing.

"O. W. Ls start this week!" announced one of the twins gleefully; she'll call this one Fred.

Remus chuckled and Sirius got this glint in his eye. He began to rifle through the cupboards and pulled out two bottles of Firewhisky. Pouring a generous mixture into five glasses, he then raised the one nearest to him.

"To exams!" he toasted, everyone else doing the same.

"And the fact we'll never have to do them again," Tonks added, sipping hers

"Hear, hear!" cheered George, chugging back his quickly.

"I am personally going to deliver you two to your mother if you get pissed," she warned the twins, Sirius and Remus sniggered loudly and she swung round to face them, "and I'll tell her that you two had a hand in it!"

The Marauder's eyes widened comically, it was amazing how much fear Molly Weasley could inspire in people who acted like children.

"You wouldn't do that dear cousin would you?" whined Sirius, using his puppy dog look so she carefully averted her gaze elsewhere. Damn mutt made himself almost irresistible that way.

"We were talking about OWLs," Remus started, thank God for that man of hers. He always did know how to change the subject quickly, a skill he probably needed with those idiot friends of his.

"Anyone want to make a bet that Hermione will get all Os?" asked Sirius.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No way!" Fred told them.

"We have known Hermione," added George.

"For five years,"

"Of course she'll get all Os" they finished, urgh, trying to keep track of who was talking gave her a headache.

"I think Harry will be top in Defence," said Remus thoughtfully.

The twin nodded emphatically in agreement.

"I assume the illegal Defence group with him in charge was good?" said Tonks, smiling slightly.

"How much did the Order know about that?" demanded Fred.

Sirius laughed, "Only the gist of who's in it and that Harry's leader."

"What happened during those meetings?" she couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Well," began George.

She sat back on her chair, ready to listen to a good story, overbalancing it and falling to the floor. Remus must've darted around the table for he grabbed her shoulders just before her nose made contact with the floor.

"Good catch, Mr Moony," called one of the twins; she couldn't see who was talking from her position on Remus' chest. A sight which she preferred even if his brilliantly defined chest was covered by a shirt.

"I do try," she heard Remus reply cheekily. This was a very good time for her to bring his attention back to more important things, mainly her.


	42. Nightmares

_The wolf's teeth sunk deep into his leg. He could feel the curse spreading through him like a forest fire and everything went black. . . ._

Remus woke up, drenched in a cold sweat. Shivering slightly he got out of his bed and washed his face in an attempt to be fully awake. Hearing the echoes of a howl in his ears he shuddered. Remus hated remembering about That Night. It was when everything went wrong.

Realising he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon Remus decided to get himself some hot chocolate, after all chocolate was the solution to most problems.

As he crept down the stairs, passing Sirius' room and then Dora's room, he heard a whimpering noise. Backtracking Remus listened at her door and a muffled sob came from the room.

Remus rapped on the door asking quietly, "Dora?"

She sniffled a bit before answering, "R-Remus?"

"May I come in, Nymph?" he inquired, and after receiving an affirmative he opened the door and entered his girlfriend's room.

Nymphadora was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. Her hair was blue, showing that she was upset and her blue eyes were sparkling due to the tears. He hated seeing anyone cry, especially this young woman.

Remus sat beside Dora, rubbing her back gently and whispering, "Hush, it was only a dream."

Soon her tears cleared up and Dora was only hiccupping a little. She made as if to move away but he wrapped his arms around her loosely and Dora automatically moved closer.

"Thank you Remus," she mumbled into his chest. Remus smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Rap, rap'

"It's Sirius, I heard something, is everything okay?"

"Yes," replied Dora, looking up from his chest, "Come in Siri, please."

Sirius edged around the doorway and with one glance at Dora's face he was on her other side with an arm slung around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking very worried.

Remus decided to put his mate's mind at rest, "A nightmare."

Before Sirius could say anything too blunt he decided to jump in first, "Care to tell us what it was about, Nymph?"

Nymphadora shook her head, "No, it's stupid and doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" exclaimed Sirius, "We care for you Nymmie, some more than others," giving him a sly glance, Remus just rolled his eyes.

He felt Dora stiffen against him and he thought she was going to clam up but she poured everything out, "I saw my whole family die, mum, dad, Sirius, The Weasleys and Remus. And I couldn't move, couldn't do anything," she finished sobbing.

Remus and Sirius were both hugging her; Remus knew Sirius didn't want to see Dora this upset just like him.

"Guess it's the night for nightmares," Sirius chuckled darkly, a haunted look coming over his face.

"True," he replied, giving Sirius an enquiring look. Sirius met his eyes and shook his head slightly.

Dora blew her nose in her sleeve and Remus handed her a tissue. Smiling slightly she took it. The three sat in silence, savouring each other's company. Remus drew comfort from his brother-in-all-but-blood and his Nymph. Just their presence made everything just that bit better.

"What did you lot dream about?" Dora suddenly asked, looking better. Well her hair was turning dark brown.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping to stall.

Dora just gave him a look, "Sirius said, 'it's the night for nightmares' and you agreed!"

They shook their heads in denial.

"C'mon, I trusted you two enough to say what haunts my dreams. Can't you two trust me?" Dora requested with big brown eyes.

Manipulative little imp! She knew Remus couldn't deny her when she asked like that. Sirius sniggered but didn't say anything. The two remaining Marauders had a silent stare off to see who would say something first.

Eventually Remus sighed and tore his eyes away, mostly because Dora was starting to get impatient and was glaring at him. Sirius smirked and lay back against the wall.

He looked down at his hands and admitted in a whisper, "The Bite."

The result of that little announcement was instantaneous. Dora flung her arms around him, seemingly forgetting about her own nightmare which was a very good thing. Remus hated seeing his little Nymph upset. Sirius suddenly looked very shocked and guilty.

Remus punched his mate's shoulder lightly, quite an achievement with Nymphadora clinging to him like a limpet.

"You did ask," he tried to say lightly, unfortunately it didn't quite work.

"I thought it would be something similar to Pixie-girl's not something as bad as that!"

"I think Nymphadora's dream is equally as bad," Remus responded quietly, grasping Dora's fists before they pummelled him for using her full name.

Sirius didn't respond, no doubt thinking of his own dream. Was that more guilt he saw in his eyes? Remus' eyes widened in realisation.

"Your turn," Dora announced, staring at Sirius intently.

"It doesn't matter..." Sirius muttered

"Yes it does," he told his friend firmly.

Sirius sighed and his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"I see James, Lily and Mar- and everyone pointing at me. Saying it's my fault, that I caused it all." Sirius said in a quick monotone.

Remus glared at Sirius, "I keep on telling you that it is not your fault!"

Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate but Dora interrupted, "It's true, NO ONE thought that the slimey rat could ever be a traitor. It wasn't you at fault, idiot!"

All Padfoot did was sigh again and shake his head. Remus closed his eyes in annoyance; he would never, ever get Sirius to think otherwise unless he could bring back the spirits of their friends. Dora was glaring at Sirius as if she could get him to change his mind by burning a hole through his head.

After a few minutes of this Dora grew tired and leaned more heavily against him. When Remus looked down he noticed that she was asleep and looked quite comfortable at that. Remus tried to untangle himself from her but couldn't.

Sirius chuckled, "I don't see why you're even trying."

He glared at him but stopped his efforts and drew Dora closer to him. This made Sirius smile.

"I'm off" Sirius told him quietly, rising from the bed.

Remus only acknowledged him by yawning widely. He didn't realise how tired he was himself.

The last thing he heard was Sirius closing the door as he allowed himself to fall into the depths of slumber. He would regret this in the morning but right now Remus simply didn't care.


	43. Studying

Tonks was spending her Friday off in the last place she would've thought, the Black Family Library. Never mind the fact that she didn't normally read textbooks for fun, this place was downright creepy. The walls were painted a midnight blue with dark green borders and the black and silver chandelier didn't give off much light. Thankfully there was a large window, framed with heavy purple curtains, which let in a lot of sunlight. Tonks did not see why Remus spent so much time _willingly _in here.

Then again he was weird, had to be if he was best mates with Sirius. Sirius, the loveable idiot, was downstairs talking to someone. He knew what she was doing and encouraged it. For once Remus wasn't here; he was in Knockturn Alley doing Order stuff. Mundungus wasn't reliable and Remus didn't get distracted.

Tonks smiled, as she often did when thinking about Remus. She felt so lucky to have a boyfriend like him. Who would've thought that a clumsy Auror and a highly intelligent werewolf would work out?

She certainly wouldn't have guessed from their first meeting nearly a year ago . . .

_"Nymphadora!"_

_Nymphadora Tonks spun round, wand clutched in her hand, then she saw the slightly limping figure._

_"Thankfully someone understands the meaning of constant vigilance," growled Moody, giving her a once over with his eye._

_This is what she had to put up with as Moody as her mentor._

_"Don't call me Nymphadora, Mad-Eye, and I was trained by one of the best" she retorted_

_"Yes, well, grab my arm so I can show you where headquarters is." Snapped Moody_

_Tonks rolled her eyes and clasped her mentors arm. Recently Mad-Eye and Kingsley had interrogated her about what she believed about Potter and did she really believe Voldemort was back? Personally, she had no grudge or real hero worship about Harry Potter and why would he lie about something as serious as this? The next question was a bit more difficult to answer but Tonks believed if Dumbledore said Voldemort was back, he's back, and her parents supported her._

_She was then invited to join the Order of the Phoenix and she had agreed. Kingsley told Tonks the whole story about Sirius and she was really pleased. Her mother in particular was happy because she was another Black Sheep of the Black Family and she never thought Sirius betrayed the Potters. Her mother had then mumbled something about him appearing at her doorstep muttering about a traitorous rat._

_All these thoughts were rushing through her head as they approached the Black ancestral home. Was she really the youngest there? Would she get on with anyone? What would happen to Sirius?_

_Once they both reached the door Moody said, "Be quiet in there, you don't want to wake anything up."_

_Apprehensively she entered the house. Tonks heard some noise coming from the room down the hall. Someone with red hair, a Weasley perhaps but she could see their face, was coming down the stairs._

_"To the kitchen, ahead of you," snapped Moody, shuffling down the hall._

_Tonks cautiously followed him and almost immediately fell over . . . something, she couldn't she what it was from her position._

_"Little Nymphie," chuckled a vaguely familiar voice overhead, "You haven't changed a bit."_

_"Shut up Sirius," she snapped back, definitely knowing the voice now and looked up into her cousin's once handsome face. Tonks was sure her hair was bright red in embarrassment, stupid emotions and morphing._

_"Stop laughing at the poor girl, Sirius," scolded an unfamiliar voice._

_Tonks turned around, on the floor, spotted a troll umbrella stand and a tallish man with shaggy sandy brown hair and a kind face framed with scars. He was also kind of hot; she wondered what age he was._

_"Hi!" she chirped, as if she wasn't sprawled out on the floor._

_The unknown man nodded his head in greeting and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and hauled herself up._

_"Thanks," Tonks said to him, "I'm always tripping over, a real klutz I am and some people are no help what's so ever," she pointedly glared at a smiling Sirius, "well, yes, thank you Mr . . .?",_

_"Remus Lupin, no titles attached" the man replied._

_Tonks looked at him interestingly, "Really, I heard you were a great teacher."_

_He flushed slightly and then replied, "I assume you know I was fired for being a werewolf," and looked a bit uncomfortable and shy._

_"Stupid reason if you ask me," stated Tonks matter-of-factly, dusting herself off, "What, do werewolves now transform in sunlight or something?"_

_Remus and Sirius gaped at her in amazement._

_"Well, erm," said Remus looking a bit lost, "I never was told your name?"_

_Sirius snorted and Tonks scowled, "Don't even go there."_

If only Tonks knew then that she'd want to spend more and more time with him, until she wished that the days were longer and work hours were shorter. That and she would actually like the sound of her first name when it came from his mouth.

That first meeting with him was a fond memory to her. Remus looked so shocked that someone else didn't care about his Furry Problem and openly showed it. Now Tonks wanted to go further, she didn't just want to help patch him up after every full moon when his own limbs were too stiff and painful to move.

Tonks hated waiting out that night every month; she could never sleep through it anyway. Tonks detested feeling hopeless, she always wanted to help people and it was so unfair the amount of pain Remus had to go through each month.

This was why she was poring over a giant textbook called 'Advanced Transfiguration – Animagus Transformations, Gender switching and more'. Tonks was determined to become an animagus to help Remus all she possibly could. Sirius had even lent her the Marauders' notes when they went through their transformations. Thankfully Transfiguration was one of her better subjects, due to her morphing ability.

It didn't matter that she was his girlfriend or that he didn't want to put her in any more danger than was necessary, she was his friend first. Nothing was going to stop her.

Nothing but this extremely small text that is. Why the hell did people even write this small?


	44. Fury

It was the nineteenth of June and Remus Lupin was looking around the lower levels of Grimmauld for his girlfriend. He heard her come in, how could he not, and greet them but then she just disappeared.

"Padfoot?" he called, Sirius popped out of a room, "Do you know where Dora is?"

Sirius frowned in concentration, "Hmm, Dory is upstairs in the library I think. She's been spending a lot of her time here up there."

Remus smiled, "I'll go get her."

Sirius nodded in agreement and grinned, "Minnie won't be pleased if anyone is late to the meeting remember so try not to lose track of time!"

Remus shook his headed and blushed lightly, "I'll try and remember"

Remus swiftly padded upstairs, not making a sound. He reached the library and slowly opened the creaky door. Dora looked up, her hair gold and eyes green – she must have been thinking hard. He began to walk over to her and she quickly shoved two books in her bag.

"Remus!" she greeted, jumping up to hug him.

In response he pressed her carefully against the wall and gave her a gentle kiss.

"What was that for?" Dora asked, smiling brightly.

Remus pouted, "Am I not allowed to kiss you, now?"

Tonks put her hands on her hips, eyes flashing hazel as she smiled, "Not unless I can reciprocate" and then she grabbed him by his shoulders, stood on her toes (she was short) and kissed him fiercely. He allowed his hands to wander up her shirt and he could feel her hands roaming his back, getting lower and lower . . .

Remus grabbed her wandering hands and then tried to pull back, "Dora . . . there's a meeting soon."

Dora stopped and he broke away reluctantly. Stupidly timed meeting. Then he remembered something as they walked back downstairs.

"What were you reading?" Remus asked.

Dora's eyes flickered towards Sirius who smiled, "Um, nothing much just old laws. Need them for Auror Robards, Second in command. Better than Scrims though."

Remus looked at her and noticed her hair was orange-brown. She was nervous, but why? He sighed; she would tell him if she wanted to. He'd just have to wait, especially since people were starting to come in for the meeting.

The three of them sat down one side of the table with Arthur, Elphias and Emmeline directly opposite them and Kingsley next to Dora. Alastor was next to Sirius and the Twins were talking energetically to Bill and. Soon, only Minerva and Severus were the only ones they were waiting for.

"No sense of punctuality, teachers" growled Alastor.

"Shut it, Mad-Eye," retorted Dora, "They do have to ensure safety of the students." Alastor just glared at her and Remus glared at him.

Suddenly there was a 'crack' from outside and Severus stomped into the kitchen, glaring at everything. This was before Sirius had even opened his mouth, something must've happened at Hogwarts.

"Severus what's happened?" asked Molly, the constant worrywart.

Severus pressed his hands against the table and said through gritted teeth, "Madame Umbridge and three other Ministry officials decided it would be a brilliant idea to shoot four stunners at Minerva when she was defending Hagrid from those idiots."

Then there was an immediate uproar. He growled, Sirius yelled obscenities at the Ministry and all Weasley's present were absolutely furious. The whole Order was seething. Minerva McGonagall was Albus' right hand woman. Everyone at the very least respected and admired her.

Once they had all calmed down, which took a good long while- in fact he and Sirius were partnering up with the Twins to do something about it all, Severus spoke again.

"Gryffindor has plans to retaliate, if I'm not mistaken," sneered Severus, "I will have to unfortunately turn a blind eye to their antics for once. Try not to faint."

The Order snickered viciously at this, no one harmed one of their own and cubs could get very protective of their lioness if the need arose. Oh, how Remus wished he could be back at Hogwarts, this would be a perfect time to cause chaos without thinking of the repercussions.

"I can't believe they'd do something like that," whispered Dora. "What's going to happen to Hogwarts now?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from this statement. What would happen to Hogwarts now Albus and Minerva were gone? Unfortunately Severus couldn't do much; Hogwarts couldn't possibly fall totally into Umbridge's control . . . anything but that.

"From the way the Minister is going I think it is safe for us all to assume that Hogwarts will be in Fudge's hands until the end of term," announced Kingsley, with a frown on his face.

Remus really didn't trust himself to speak but he managed to choke out, "How is Minerva? Do you know when she will wake up?"

Everyone perked up a bit and stared at Severus who stared right back, leaving a tantalising pause before he replied, "Poppy has her but is worried that she'll have to go to Saint Mungo's for more specialised treatment. Understandably Poppy is absolutely furious, the two are best friends."

"I'll visit her when the Healers say she's awake," said Bill and there was a few others who offered to visit her as well, including him.

Remus noted Sirius frowning, he was probably annoyed that he couldn't possibly go. Minerva was his favourite Professor after all.

The Order meeting soon broke up after that, no one could really concentrate on anything and they didn't get much done. The twins stayed behind so they could finalise the plans with him and Sirius. Everyone else left pretty quickly and the five of them were soon left in a comfortable silence.

"Sooo," said one of the twins, it was George, Remus could tell by his scent.

"What exactly should we do to the Toad?" continued Fred

"We've already left Nifflers with Lee" added George

"Aye, Toad doesn't like them too much." Finished Fred

Sirius, Remus and Dora just looked at them and a grin was slowly forming on each of their faces.

Oh, he wouldn't want to be in that Toad's shoes tonight. _Unfortunately, _he just didn't feel any remorse whatsoever. Revenge was sweet, even in indirect forms.


	45. Auror Mode

Tonks walked eagerly down the corridor, happy to leave the Ministry. She did love her job but not recently; it was getting on her nerves. That, and Fudge's stupid denial.

Tonks was about to knock on the entrance to Kingsley's cubicle when a sneering voice stopped her.

"Well, if it isn't, Nymphadora," hissed Lucius Malfoy.

She clenched her fist and glared at him, "Afternoon, Lucy."

"You would to better to remember who is worthy of respect _niece._"

"I do dear, _uncle_." She mocked quietly, hair tips turning black. "But I see no one here who is worthy of such."

Lucius' eyes flashed dangerously and he moved closer to her, "You do not need more enemies than necessary, girl."

They stared coldly at one another until Malfoy swept himself away and she stormed into Kingsley's office. Tonks kicked at the leg desk angrily causing Kingsley to look at her.

"What did the poor desk do to you?"

"Nothing. I just spent two minutes preventing myself to do that to my dear Uncle." She replied scowling.

Kingsley just shook his head, he knew better than to antagonise her further when she bumped into one of her relatives. She was worse after interacting with Narcissa.

"King, you going to the Nest?" Tonks asked her friend as the exited Atrium.

Kingsley nodded slowly, "I need to give Alastor my notes. He said he'd be there tonight."

"Mad-Eye's going to be there?" she asked, perking up, she hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Yes, and please restrain yourself for winding him up," begged Kingsley.

"No can do, King," Tonks retorted cheerfully.

Kingsley sighed and rolled him eyes, "You do realise that you are the only person who actually gets away with teasing Alastor Moody?"

She grinned cheekily and apparated away.

At HQ there was a small crowd of people, once she and Kingsley joined. There was Remus, who immediately greeted her with a kiss, Sirius, who twirled her away leaving her severely unbalanced, and Mad-Eye, with his usual scowl in place.

Soon the kitchen was filled with chatter and the kitchen began to darken. Remus' hand felt warm on her thigh and her head was on his shoulder. Tonks was mentally planning her next letter to Hermione; who was becoming increasingly annoyed at Ron.

A silver blur materialised in front of them, causing everyone to jump out of their seat and watch it intently.

"The Dark Lord has sent Potter a false vision. He and friends are heading towards the Department of Mysteries. It is a trap, they will need help" the blur spoke in Snape's sneering voice.

"What?" roared Sirius.

"Calm down," commanded Kingsley, moving swiftly to block the door.

"We need a plan" growled Mad-Eye. "We'll all go to the Ministry but you Black. Stay behind to alert Dumbledore."

They all nodded except for Sirius. Tonks inwardly groaned.

"No way!" he cried out. "It's my Godson there and I'll be damned if I'm not there to protect him!"

Tonks could sense an argument coming on, which they didn't have time for.

"Let him come, Mad-Eye," She snapped impatiently. "We have the element of surprise and the more the merrier. There are kids out there!"

Mad-Eye looked grim but nodded. Everyone sprang up and Sirius was talking to Kreacher. Tonks snapped herself into what she and Kingsley called 'Auror Mode'. She allowed her senses to be aware of every little sound and every slight movement.

Almost as one they all apparated to London

They tore through the Ministry, Tonks hoping fervently that they wouldn't be too late. Once they reached the familiar entrance to the Department of Mysteries Sirius raised his wand.

"_Point Me Harry Potter,_" he incanted, the wand tugging his arm to the right. He turned to face the group, "this'll be faster, c'mon!"

Tonks stepped into the dimly lit area, following Sirius. Her legs picked up speed as she heard faint yells. As they passed through rooms they saw results of a fight. Broken tables, glass shards and scorch marks decorated the floors.

They quickly reached the door to the 'Death Chamber' as Kingsley called it. Obviously this was where all the action was taking place if the shouts were anything to go by.

The five of them burst through two doors and **sprinted into the room.**

Tonks briefly saw Harry holding out a glass orb and Malfoy reaching for it. She reacted fast.

**Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. **It hit him and he fell with a satisfying 'thump' on the floor. Harry had mercifully disappeared.

"Take that uncle," she thought fiercely before diving out of the way of a nasty looking yellow curse.

**The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor.**

Explosions shook the air around them and the room was lit up with spells. Blood was pounding through Tonks' head as she fought as hard as she could.

She was about ten steps away from the floor when a black haired figure raced towards her. Tonks clumsily scrambled back up the steps as Bellatrix Lestrange cackled at her gleefully.

"If it isn't little Nymphadora!" Bellatrix called, holding her wand high.

"Fuck off, Auntie!" she screamed, rapidly shooting a _diffindo _which hit Bellatrix on the arms.

"Awww my wittle niece wants to pway," she taunted.

**Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, **furiously fired **spells down at Bellatrix. **She had blanked out everything else, ducking and dodging as her life depended on it.

Just beyond Bellatrix Tonks could faintly see to silhouettes duelling with Kingsley. She heard the shout of Sirius as he beat another Death Eater. Frantically she realised she didn't know where Remus was.

"He's okay, he's done stuff like this before." She attempted to reassure herself, it wasn't working.

Tonks tried to dart past her dear Aunt but she couldn't, Bellatrix was too strong although she was holding her own quite well as the worst she had so far got was a split lip and a number of cuts.

Tonks tried to dull the panic she felt as she remembered Ginny and Hermione were here but she had to focus. Ignoring Bellatrix's goading, she fought fiercely trying to remember every lesson with Mad-Eye she could.

Suddenly a blue jet of light came rushing towards her, it was too late to duck and the spell caught Tonks in the hip as she flung herself to the side.

Tonks felt her whole body become limp and suddenly she was **toppling from stone seat to stone seat.**

Her senses began to dim but Tonks thought she heard Bellatrix's triumphant yell and saw a fuzzy sphere whizz past her. She couldn't feel anything and she was slowly drifting into darkness.


	46. Last Marauder

It was out of the corner of his eyes Remus saw Dora tumble down the stairs. As much as he wanted to go and make sure she was okay, Remus knew he couldn't. He was busy battling a masked Death Eater; matching his opponent at every strike.

**Kingsley was battling with the pock-marked and no longer masked Rookwood; another jet if light flew over Harry's head.**

It was madness; screams of pain or terror tore through the air. Yet Remus hadn't felt this alive in years. He was finally doing something besides waiting for news or skulking around Knockturn Alley. Remus would've even preferred guarding this place over Knockturn Alley, that way he may have had a night or two with Dora.

Remus knocked the Death Eater aside with an accurate blinding hex.

He saw Malfoy grabbing Harry, **the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between Harry's ribs. **Remus desperately dodged between fighters, hoping he could reach Harry and Neville in time.

Remus saw a silvery sphere whirl from Harry and **Neville span himself around on his back and scooped the ball to his chest. **They had the prophesy! This made everything a thousand times worse, Death Eaters would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

He was swerved off course by a stray curse of Bellatrix's. Turning his attention back to Harry Remus saw **Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now duelling. ** At least Bellatrix was distracted by someone who could fight back. Malfoy picked himself up and **aimed his wand at Harry and Neville again, Remus jumped between them **shooting a bone-breaker curse at Malfoy which just missed him.

"**Harry, round up the others and GO!" **He heard himself shout, keeping his eyes trained on the battle.

Remus briefly saw **Harry seize Neville by the shoulders of his robes** before he shifted slightly to hide the two. Remus heard a muffled shattering noise but thought nothing of it, protecting the children came first.

Suddenly Neville's shout caught his attention.

"**DUBBLEDORE!"**

That could only mean one person was here.

**Directly above them, framed in the doorway from **one of the rooms, **stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. **Remus shied away, the wolf in him recognising an alpha's power.

Only one thought flooded his mind, **"**_**they were saved"**_

**Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, **nodding slightly at him. Remus grinned savagely when he saw **the Death Eaters nearest realised Albus was there and yelled to the others.**

He watched with glee as Dumbledore stopped a Death Eater from escaping. Then he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach; **only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Remus saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. **

"**Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.**

Remus had heard those words leave Sirius' mouth before when facing his cousin. He had ended up in St. Mungos with a collapsed lung and fractured skull.

**The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.**

**The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.**

Nothing could've prepared Remus for what happened next, yet, in a way he knew what was going to happen. He vaguely heard Harry **jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais. **Remus was frozen to the spot, only able to watch as his last brother **sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.**

"No," he breathed, still staring at the spot he saw Sirius last. It couldn't be true.

But it was, Remus **heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream. **The wolf roared in the treachery she had just performed in front of him.

"**SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!" and **the young boy he thought of as a nephew **sprinted towards the dais. **

That snapped Remus out of his stupor and he instinctively **grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. **He couldn't lose someone else.

"**There's nothing you can do Harry-"**

"**Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!" **Remus' heart cracked at Harry's desperate pleas.

"**-it's too late, Harry"**

"**We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously but Remus would not let go . . . **

Remus' voice cracked as he told Harry, **"There's nothing you can do, Harry . . . nothing . . . he's gone."**

He could empathise with Harry, this was the first person close to him he had seen die. Remus couldn't blame him for his denial, he'd gone through it. All he could do was try to get him to calm down. Grief and fury were not a good mix, especially with the battle continuing on around them.

**Remus dragged Harry away from the dais, Harry still staring at the archway. **Remus could feel when the realisation that Sirius wasn't coming back overcame Harry. The boy's body went limp and he looked defeated.

**Dumbledore had most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilised by invisible ropes. **It sure looked strange but impressive.

He turned his head to see Alastor checking Dora for a pulse. Probably seeing Remus' stare with that eye of his, Alastor turned and gave Remus a grim smile. He gave a sigh of relief, Dora was alive.

Remus thought he could hear Neville and Harry talking, both boys had lost a lot. The he realised Nevilles legs, how could he have missed them?

"**Here," said Remus quietly, and pointing his wand at Neville's legs he said, "**_**Finite." **_**The spell was lifted: Neville's legs fell back to the floor and remained still. **

Remus was on auto-pilot, like he normally was at the end of a battle. Tidying up loose ends, such as collecting everyone still alive, was harder than actually fighting. He couldn't face Harry, he didn't want to see any more pain unless he had to. Remus heard Neville say they thought everyone was alright. Except for Hermione, she'd need looking at.

**There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Kingsley hit the ground yelling in pain: Bellatrix turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now-**

He was too busy following Bellatrix when **Harry ripped his arm from Remus' slackened grip. **How could have he been so stupid.

"**SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry. "SHE KILLED HIM- I'LL KILL HER!"**

**And he was off, **Remus shouted to him as did Neville. He lunged forward and began to follow but Albus shook his head. Remus slowed but didn't stop until he realised that Albus was following Harry.

Remus slumped down on the ground. All he wanted to do was curl up and shut out the world but he couldn't. He went over to Dora and lifted her over to Alastor and Kingsley.

"She'll need to go to St. Mungos" Alastor said gruffly. "I didn't recognise what spell Bellatrix used."

Remus just nodded as Mad-Eye busied himself in contacting Healers at the Ministry who where there for Aurors and Unspeakables.

Unexpectedly Luna entered the room with Ginny leaning on her and Ron trailing after them with a dazed expression on his face.

Neville came up to him with Hermione in his arms.

"Is everything going to be okay, Professor?" Neville asked timidly.

Remus looked at him with weary eyes and answered truthfully, "I hope so."

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while but my exams started on Monday, five days ago, so I might not be updating for a while. There's still another four weeks of my GCSEs to go. I promise I'll try to update but nothing's set in stone.**__


	47. Determination

It was all dark and she couldn't see anything. Well, that's not true, she could see blackness. Tonks felt panic well up inside her, where was she? She was meant to be fighting, there were people in danger! Did Bellatrix kill her?

"Dora, Dora, wake up," Tonks heard a voice say. It didn't sound like mum or dad. No one else called her 'Dora' besides;

"Remus," she gasped, her eyes fluttering open, attempting to sit up.

Remus gently pushed her back and said, "Yes, it's me," while grinning but she noticed that his eyes looked more haunted.

There were so many questions running around her head. She decided to ask the most obvious one.

"What happened? All I remember is fighting with Bellatrix . . ." Tonks garbled, her hair turning blue as she noticed the haunted look, mingled with grief, in Remus' eyes spread to the rest of face.

He sighed and stated bluntly, "Sirius took over your duel but he wasn't as lucky. Bellatrix shot a stunner and . . ." Remus was unable to go on.

Tears welled up in her eyes as her love's words sunk in. Her hair lengthened, turning dark blue with black tips in her sorrow. Sirius couldn't have died, she just got him back. He was unstoppable; he had survived the first war, escaped Askaban, only to die by the hands of a family member. God, the Black Family were really messed up.

"How?" she had to ask.

"The Veil." Remus replied simply and she broke down into sobs. Though, at the back of her mind a little voice was laughing that the Indestructible Padfoot was dead by a curtain and a stunning spell.

Remus held her in the safety of his arms as she wept. She wept for Sirius, who never got to truly grow up, for Harry, who would never really know his Godfather, for Remus, who had lost so much, for her mother, who was officially the only good Black left and for the war that was definitely there now. How much more hurt could she endure?

"We'll get through this, you're strong, and Sirius would want you to be happy." Remus whispered.

"Oh God, I barely knew him. Did someone tell mum?" Tonks asked, looking up at him.

He nodded.

Her eyes narrowed a she remembered something, "Why were you grinning when I woke up?"

A shadow of his old grin lit up his face as he responded, "Oh, I had a bet with Dedalus about when you would wake up. I knew I could rely on you."

Tonks punched him on the arm, "You really are a Marauder," she muttered but she was glad to provide some happiness.

"Glad to know," said Remus, grinning even more broadly, "I'm going to tell your mother that you're awake," and he leant down to kiss her.

She settled back on the pillows and tried to remove all traces of tears from her face. Tonks could hear her parents' voices coming closer. She didn't want to worry them any more than she had to. Tonks experienced a stinging pain in her hip, where the spell must've hit her.

A Healer bustled in with her dad, mum a few seconds later. Tonks felt an all too familiar whoosh of a diagnostic charm as the Healer checked on her.

"You're going to be just fine, dearie," the Healer was reassuring her. "You'll be out in five days if you behave."

She scowled at that remark, just because she tried to escape every time she was in this bloody white place did not mean the professionals had the right to scold her. Dad laughed at her and her mum shot her a look that conveyed both a look of exasperation and amusement. How did mothers do that?

Finally the Healer stopped fussing and Tonks was left with her parents.

"Mum, Dad" she greeted, smiling broadly as they both hugged her and tried not to wince as the pain in her hip flared slightly.

"I'm glad you're awake, Nymphadora," mum announced softly, she looked somewhat pale and drawn.

"Is everything okay?" Tonks asked, she'd rather get all the bad news done with and move onto happier things.

Dad gave her arm a squeeze, "Yes, there are just a few things you need to be aware of."

She released a huge fake sigh, "Brilliant. My life can no longer be simple, can it?"

That made both parents chuckle but Tonks noticed that that worried look that had been present in their eyes since last year was stronger.

"I'm worried that Bellatrix knows that you're an Order Member, especially now that the whole of Wizarding Britain knows that the Dark Lord is back," whispered mum while wearing a look of fierce protectiveness.

"Fudge believes?" she asked disbelievingly, deliberately side-stepping the Bellatrix Issue.

Dad smiled a genuine smile and almost looked excited, "Yeah, I've brought the last few days Prophets so you can get caught up by what's going on. They've mentioned his return, precautions that should be taken and Sirius' innocence"

"Really?" she questioned, and then thought bitterly that it should've happened sooner.

"Yes," confirmed mum, a shadow of grief crossing her face and dad clasped her hand tightly.

Dad began again hesitantly, "There was also a small paragraph about two aurors being there, thankfully not named as Dumbledore got you here fast."

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay about Sirius?" asked Dad tentatively after a few moments of silence.

She closed her eyes and nodded slowly, "Getting there. It hasn't really hit me yet but I wish I could've been there for Remus when it did for him."

"You should worry about yourself for now," dad reprimanded her but at her worried glance he sighed and said, "I'll go talk to Remus and try and get him to open up or ask him to come to you. Okay? But only when your better."

Tonks nodded in agreement, anything to make sure Remus was alright. Though if it was a better situation she would have laughed at the thought of her father explaining logic but her mother had her own problems with grief. It was to be expected.

Dad left to find Remus, leaving her and mum.

"You really care for him," stated mum. Tonks didn't have to ask who she was talking about.

"Yes."

Mum smiled, "Good. You both need something like this. You are perfect for each other."

Tonks continued to smile but she couldn't help but inwardly grown. Ever since she turned twenty her mother had constantly hinted at settling down with 'the right man'. On the other hand she was glad she had accepted Remus despite any old prejudices that may linger.

Mother and daughter relaxed in the comfortable silence.

"Remind me to tell you tales about Sirius," Mum suddenly said, with a hint of a smile. "But not yet."

"Not yet" she echoed, neither of them was ready.

Not ready to fondly remember a fallen brother/uncle and definitely not ready to face the war that they had just been thrown into the middle of. But she would be, she would fight and won't let the darkness even come close to winning. She couldn't lose anything else. One person was enough, no more. Please.


	48. Planning

Remus reluctantly strode up to the Headmaster's office under the cover of a disillusionment charm. Minerva had greeted him at the gates but had left him once he was within the ward telling him that he should know where the office was by now.

He wished Albus chose anywhere else to have this discussion, even Grimmauld would've been better than Hogwarts. Every corridor and corner was full of memories. Memories he didn't need reminded of, ever.

It was by this painting where James asked Lily out for what must've been the billionth time and she accepted, finally. That was the window Sirius jumped out of when he was bored and squashed Alice. The old Transfiguration classroom is where He, Sirius, James, Alice, Marlene and Lily got their first mission for the Order of the Phoenix and then almost got caught by the school age Death Eaters.

Eventually Remus reached Albus' office and how familiar it was. He had lost count how many times the Marauders antics had ended them all up here. It was one of the few unchanging constants in their lives during the early stages of the war. Remus was absolutely positive that he knew the names and dates of every headmaster and headmistress by now.

"Ah, Remus. Do come in," greeted Albus as Remus entered the office cautiously. "Lemon drop?"

He replied with a curt, "No, thank you."

Why didn't he just get down to business? All these social niceties weren't important. They needed to act swiftly before the other side did. Remus could be somewhere else, like visiting Nymphadora in hospital. He knew she hated hospitals and Remus didn't really want to leave her alone even though the Healers said she will make a full recovery.

Albus smiled at him, probably at his impatience, and they both sat down. Remus was far too tense to relax completely, every time Albus summoned you for Order Business it was normally bad, or emotionally scarring, or you could end up dead. Wasn't he thinking positively? Yeah, death made him sarcastic.

"I assume that you are wondering why I called you here?" queried Albus.

Remus nodded; what else would he be doing? He really needed a drink of something. Preferably something very alcoholic. Unfortunately the last time he tried to drown his sorrows Albus found him and scolded him like he was five instead of twenty-one.

In his defence, it was early November; he'd just lost all of his friends to a maniac, had no job and didn't know what would happen to Harry.

"Now that Voldemort is officially back he is most certainly going to start recruiting," explained Albus.

Remus closed his eyes and nodded slowly, he knew that this was going to happen eventually, "You need me to infiltrate the werewolf camps." It wasn't a question.

Albus sighed softly, "You were always the sharpest Marauder."

Remus tried not to think, "The last Marauder, now."

"But unfortunately, yes. I must ask this of you." Finished Albus sadly, looking much older.

He shook his head, "Don't feel bad Albus. I offered my services to you in hope that I could be of some use to the Order."

"You are very useful to the Order without putting yourself at such great risks," Albus reprimanded him.

Remus looked away from his mentor's guilty and sad smile, he didn't need nor want any pity.

"When?" he asked, just wanting to finish this discussion.

"Not until August, I think." replied Albus looking thoughtful. "This way you have good time to prepare. I think you should start with that werewolf camp in Ireland, the one you spied on a few months back. Please don't rush things."

Remus knew that that was his dismissal. There was nothing left to talk about anyway. Remus quickly left the office and recast the disillusionment charm on himself. He couldn't let any student know that he was in the castle after all, though he would've loved the chance to speak to Harry. He soon reached the edge of the wards and apparated to a park, grateful for some peace and quiet. To be exact it was a part of The Yorkshire Dales National Park that he continuously brought Nymphadora to.

He should probably go and visit Nymphadora but she would worm this out of him faster than he could blink and Remus wasn't ready to share this with anyone, yet. Not until he got the chance to think it over.

Remus sat under a large oak tree, the sun's rays unable to penetrate through the leafy boughs. All he wanted at the moment was to be alone.

Nymphadora would tell him not to go, she knew how dangerous it would be if Greyback turned up for 'recruiting'. And the fact that he would eventually work his way through the larger werewolf camps in Britain wouldn't help matters. He was bound to come into contact with Greyback eventually.

Fenrir Greyback. Remus involuntarily shuddered at the mere thought of the name. That foul excuse for a werewolf would remember him. Werewolves always remembered the people they bit; the bitten would almost be the werewolf's cub. Remus' stomach churned at the thought of Greyback remembering him. He was one of the few of Greyback's bitten who didn't join his pack, who didn't let Greyback be his Alpha. He would have to work hard to fool him.

Unfortunately he knew just how to prove himself. No wolfsbane, no human contact and obey every order he was given. It absolutely sickened Remus but he had to help somehow, it was the least he could do. Remus could face a little discomfort.

Now, all he had to deal with was Dora's reaction. Remus winced at the thought of Greyback finding out about Nymphadora. That wouldn't do at all; he refused to make her a target of Greyback. It was too dangerous. He had tried a fair few times to tell her how dangerous he was. She never listened, insisting he wasn't and she was more dangerous than him because of how clumsy she was.

Well, she'd have to accept how dangerous Greyback was. Remus had said that he was dangerous and it was because of Greyback!

What was he going to do now?


	49. Make New Friends

She, Nymphadora Tonks, was ready to either to claw her own eyes out or climb those ridiculously clean white walls of St. Mungo's. The willing use of her first name should only show how desperate she really was. All Tonks wanted to do was to get out of this effing place and go home to curl up in front of a nice warm fire with Remus. And maybe they'll both be lacking a few pieces of clothing too...

Then the door opened, interrupting her nice thoughts. Why did people decide that she needed company at the most annoying times? Where were her visitors when she was counting the bloody specks of dirt on the windows (sixty three, in case anyone is wondering)?

Tonks shifted her pillows so that she could sit up comfortably, looking at the door. She caught a glimpse of red hair, so it was yet another Weasley.

"Hey, Tonks!" greeted Bill, with a nervous smile on his face. "Glad to see you up and smiling."

Tonks rolled her eyes and replied, "Being knocked out by your crazy aunt would normally knock the smile of your face. Now introduce me to your _friend_."

Bill had led in a beautiful looking young girl with him. He was now looking quite flustered at the smirk that was now adorning her face. The girl was looking quite unperturbed at this and Tonks thought she looked vaguely familiar.

"Bonjour, my name is Fleur Delacour," greeted the girl, offering her hand, which had a small ring on her ring finger.

"Soon to be Weasley, I see," receiving a blush in return. "Nice to meet you Fleur, the name's Tonks. Are you the mysterious woman who Bill has been occupying with 'English lessons' for the past months?" She welcomed, shaking her hand enthusiastically and sending a wink towards Bill.

Fleur laughed prettily, shaking out her blonde hair, "Oui that is me. Et Tonks is a very interesting name..."

Tonks frowned before giving the girl her usual warning, "Meh, my first name's Nymphadora but I refuse to answer to it."

"Fleur's now officially a member of the Order," added Bill in response to her questioning glance. "It happened a few meetings ago while, unfortunately, you were otherwise occupied."

She nodded, smiling widely, Fleur had become an observer of the Order for less than a month. Dumbledore decided that new members should know what they were getting themselves into now and they could have always obliviated her memory if she didn't join.

"At least there's finally another girl my age!"

"And what are me and Charlie? Fried Chicken?" protested Bill, looking hurt.

"Are you a girl now, Bill?" questioned Tonks, trying to raise an eyebrow and failing.

"Oh," was Bill's embarrassed response while Fleur laughed again; she was going to like this girl.

Bill pouted and stood up self consciously, "Well then, I see I'm obviously not going to get any sensible conversation here. I'll pop over to see Minerva."

Tonks rolled her eyes; you would think that with six younger siblings he could take a joke.

"I'm a tres glad that you are not like the other people when they see me," said Fleur softly and at her confused look she added, "They just see the Veela or the TriWizard champion."

Tonks nodded but looked thoughtful, "I know what it's like to have people stare at you because of who you are, see," and she changed her hair to the exact same shade as the French girl's, "So I would never mention it. And I rather like to think that you are more than a photograph in a newspaper if Bill has proposed to you."

Fleur smiled gratefully, "Merci beaucoup."

"Think nothing of it." She replied with a grin.

"You speak French?" queried Fleur with a curiously

Tonks nodded, "Yup, my mum taught me it. She was a Black." As if that explained everything, which it did in a way.

Fleur looked thoughtful and she soon saw recognition of the pureblood name dawn on her pretty face. Well it was a very prominent French and British pureblood name.

"I did hear that you were related to ze late Sirius Black," commented Fleur, staring rather intently at her.

She smiled sadly; the pain of that particular loss hadn't quite faded yet.

"Yeah," she said softly. "He is-was my mum's cousin. He was like a older brother come uncle to me."

Fleur didn't say anything, for which Tonks was thankful, but she did get up and sit beside her on the bed and engulf her in a hug. The two young women stayed like that for a minute until things got a bit awkward, they didn't know each other that well, after all.

"So," Tonks started. "What do you think of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I zink eet is magnificent!" Fleur declared earnestly, a light shining in her eyes. "I feel so honoured to be a part of something that is able to do so much good. I never did believe that Cedric's death was an accident. Zat is an insult to his memory and why would Harry lie about something as terrible as Voldemort?"

"So you didn't believe our Ministry?" pressed Tonks.

"Definitely not!" exclaimed Fleur looking completely incredulous. "I would prefer to believe Harry over Fudge as he iz a very honest boy, which is more than I can say for your Minister."

Tonks snorted, "I completely agree with you there, Fleur. So, you know Harry well?"

Fleur pondered this for a moment, "Not really, non. But he always was nice to me. He appears to be a very trustworthy boy."

Tonks agreed, "I got that too. He talks to you like your a person and not just legs with boobs."

Fleur smiled at that and added impishly, "Or that we should be drooled over and do anything zat we command."

Tonks giggled and playfully protested, "Shouldn't men do all we demand of them anyway?"

"But of course. I would prefer them to be sound in ze head when zey do so."

Their conversation abruptly ended as both women could hardly catch their breath from laughing, never mind talk. This is how Bill found them when he returned with a packet of biscuits for Tonks.

"We have to go," he said, speaking to Fleur. "Mum's expecting us for dinner."

Tonks moaned in envy, "Can you bring me over some food next time? Please? I can't stand this slop St. Mungo's dares call food."

She noticed that Fleur's face fell at the mention of either Molly or the Burrow. Tonks thought that Molly may have overwhelmed the poor girl but she didn't have all the facts so she couldn't go jumping to conclusions.

"Au revoir zen," Fleur addressed her. "I hope to see you again soon."

Tonks said her farewells to her friends and lay back on the bed, prepared to be bored again. At least she was in the Spell Damage part of the hospital instead of Artefact Accidents area. Tonks had had a lot of experience in that area of the hospital. She had been carted up there so much that she had the honour of addressing most of the Healers by their first names.

Merlin, she couldn't wait to get out of here.


	50. Cheer up Mission

Remus was feeling quite nervous. He was going to Nymphadora's parents' house because Andromeda and Ted insisted that she recuperates there before going back to work. He was there to give her an excuse to get out as 'they are flying me up the wall' her words, not his.

So it was basically a chance to cheer her up, seeing how Ted was helping Andromeda grieve so he had Dora. He was all for it though, Remus would do anything to make Nymphadora smile. He also knew that this was probably the last time he would be together with her.

He had decided that he wouldn't break it off with her until after they get Harry, he didn't want her to have a relapse.

There was absolutely no reason for him to be nervous. Her parents had already met him and liked him or at the very least tolerated him for Nymphadora's sake. Oh Merlin, what if they never did really like him and never want him going near their only child and daughter?

He really had to get this hyperventilating problem of his under control. There was no reason for him to be so nervous. He has met them a fair few times, in a neutral area though. This was their house, he has never been here before, unless you count the times he 'helped' Sirius babysit Dora. Those were good times...

Remus took a deep breath and knocked on the door quietly.

Ted answered with a smile on his face, "Hello, Remus. Nice to see you up and about."

He nodded, knowing what Ted was hinting at. Remus had been hiding away at his parents' house since that night. He really missed Sirius but tried not to let it show around other people. It was a bit stupid but Remus just didn't like being really emotional in front of people, it was embarrassing.

Suddenly Dora came running down the stairs with a smile on her face. She slipped on the last step and Remus instinctively caught her before any damage could be done.

"Thanks, Remus." Dora panted.

Ted faced his daughter with a stern look on his face, "Dora, what did we say about strenuous activity?"

Nymphadora looked sheepish, "Um, don't do any?"

Ted's face softened into a grin as he hugged his daughter, "Be careful or your mum will have my head."

"Can't wait 'til I'm allowed out of here. Between Molly and my parents I am being smothered to death." Dora muttered to him, he had to force back a grin. There was no need to get her angry at him.

"Bye, Dad," Dora called behind her and he lead her outside the gate and apparated her to the park.

Dora took a deep breath and sighed, "I love it here."

Remus nodded in agreement but said regretfully, "We can only stay here for a short while, there is an Order meeting in," he checked his watch, "an hour and a half."

Remus was surprised that Nymphadora nodded happily, as if sensing his confusion she said, "I really need a distraction and since I can't go to work for another three days, the Order will serve as one."

He gave her hug, "No talking about work until you're better," he teasingly scolded.

Dora pouted childishly but soon gave up when he only gave her an amused grin and kissed him.

"I am better," she whined at him. "The Healers said I was back to full health and they were going to call me a rubber ball because of the way I bounce back so fast."

Remus tweaked her nose, making her go cross eyed briefly, "I going to guess that they were also relieved to get rid of you. How many times did you try and escape? Three?"

Dora mumbled something into his chest.

"What was that?"

"Four. Alright? I tried four times."

Remus choked back a laugh as she glared at him.

"S'not funny. I hate it in there." She told him, poking his chest. Merlin, she either had very pointy fingers or she was purposely morphing them that way.

"Didn't your mother tell you it wasn't nice to poke people, Nymph?" he teased her.

He became slightly worried when all she did was smirk evilly at him. That smirk eerily reminded him of Sirius when he was about to do something all the Marauders would soon regret.

"Of course she did, Remus, and she also said it wasn't nice to do this," Dora retorted, pushing him hard.

Normally he would've been too strong for her to make him fall but he was taken by surprise. Remus fell backwards into a clump of clover and Nymphadora ran off, her bubbly laugh filling the air.

Well, Remus couldn't let her go unpunished could he? He quickly got to his feet and chased after her, getting some disapproving looks from the few people that were nearby. Remus found that he didn't care; he wanted some happy memories of just him and Dora. People who didn't like it could just sod off for all he cared.

Pretty quickly he caught up with her. His werewolf speed was no match for her agile body. Although, she lasted much longer thanks to her head start and the fact that Alastor insisted that she do the voluntary physical training of the Auror Course.

She squealed gleefully when he grabbed her and started tickling her mercilessly. Dora struggled to get out of his grasp but he was unrelenting and enjoying this a bit too much.

"Re-emus" Dora protested but he ignored her pleas, finding a sensitive spot on her stomach.

"I'm sorry! Alright!" she shrieked. "I'm sorry for poking and pushing you, honeeeest!"

Remus stopped and drew her close to him. Nymphadora tried pretending that she was angry at him but eventually just melted into his embrace.

They lay there on the grass, just relaxing for the first time since the Department of Mysteries.

"It's a nice day, isn't it Remus?" Dora commented, he couldn't help but agree.

**AN: Sorry this update took ages, it was really hard to come up with something for this chapter. this fic is two chapter away from being finished. The final chapter is written. Please stay tuned for more!**


	51. he's holding back, he's hiding

Tonks wasn't stupid, sure she acted bubbly, cheerful and friendly and was clumsy but don't ever call her stupid. She knew something was up with Remus and it wasn't the fact that he hadn't grieved. Tonks thought he had probably broken down in the privacy of his own flat or something. It would be typical of him to do something like that.

No, something was bothering him. The fact that he hadn't returned her kiss just proved that whatever he was thinking was bad or really important. Now how could she get it out of him?

They were both just wandering around the grounds of the Burrow; they were early for the Order Meeting by a good fifteen minutes. It was going to be weird to have the meeting at the Burrow instead of at Grimmauld. It would be even stranger to see no Sirius; he'd been at every Order Meeting since she joined.

The thought of never seeing her cousin never mock Snape or annoy McGonagall and Remus or tease her again made her miserable, she really missed him. Tears filled her, now probably dark blue, eyes

Tonks sniffled a bit and Remus squeezed her arm in reassurance. Really, it should be her comforting him. He'd known Sirius longer and was practically his brother. To her Sirius was almost like a big brother but she knew she and Sirius were nowhere near as close to one another as Remus and Sirius had been.

Right now, the silence between them was getting to her.

"Ooooh!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering something and just really wanting to be cheerful again (Sirius would've wanted that, right?), making Remus turn to look at her.

"Yes?" Remus asked

"My mum cut my hair when I was out, because it was a nuisance when the Healers were trying to restore me to health."

Remus looked really curious, "May I see?"

"Of course!" she replied and made herself relax.

If someone had asked her to show them her true appearance months before Tonks would have given them a rude hand signal and walked off but she trusted Remus. Previously her hair was almost waist length, now it was shoulder length. Tonks thought she preferred it this way; it wasn't as much bother when she woke up.

"I love it" Remus told her, twirling her hair around his finger. "It suits you."

Before Tonks could say anything else they saw Dumbledore arrive. The meeting was about to finally begin. The two of them quickly settled in the Burrow's kitchen. Dumbledore stood at the head of the table.

"This meeting is going to be short," he announced. "We only need to inform Harry's relatives on how to treat him after this which is why only those who are close to him are present. Severus has not yet returned from the Dark Lord and is there anything new happening in the Ministry?"

"Not unless you count total chaos?" Tonks said, Kingsley had told her how wild their department had become, Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"I assumed that. Anything else?" Dumbledore queried, peering at them over his glasses.

"Well, Scrimgeour is thinking of campaigning for Minister." Announced Kingsley, she looked over at him in shock. He hadn't told her that.

"As is Amelia Bones," added Mad-Eye, that wasn't much of a surprise.

Tonks thought Madame Bones was an excellent Head of the DMLE and would be sorely missed if she became Minister, which she probably would. She couldn't wait to get back to work and find out what was happening for real instead of hearing it from Kingsley.

Dumbledore looked pensive before answering, "I believe Amelia would be better, having more experience and such."

"She's more popular too," added Arthur from the opposite head of the table.

No one was about to argue that point, Amelia's brother, Edgar, was apparently a part of the original Order but as an Auror Amelia had fought alongside many Order members.

Dumbledore beamed at them, "Very well, I shall let Amelia know who will be voting for her."

"Now, about Potter?" demanded Moody impatiently, his eye zooming everywhere, it made Tonks feel dizzy just watching it.

"Please ensure that his relatives are notified to treat Harry a bit more cautiously than usual," Dumbledore informed them all.

Fred and George both snorted from the end of the table. Molly frowned at them.

"Anything you wish to add, boys?" asked Dumbledore

Fred and George looked at each other, had a silent conversation and answered;

"The Dursley's don't care about Harry, sir"

"Everyone knows that."

"And Harry doesn't like them much either,"

"They're either shouting or ignoring each other"

Molly and Arthur nodded in agreement but looked a bit shocked at the last sentence from Fred.

"They don't like wizards or anything to do with magic at all" added Remus quietly, looking wistful and sad.

"Makes them much easier to intimidate," said Mad-Eye.

Tonks snorted and mumbled, "You can easily intimidate anyone," causing Mad-Eye to glare at her. She rolled her eyes, some things never changed, thankfully.

Dumbledore stood up and stated, "Well, please ensure that they know to treat Harry fairly then." He glanced at his watch, "I must return to the school, the amount of paperwork that built up in my absence is atrocious and Fudge is constantly asking for my assistance."

"Now he admits he needs you, why couldn't he do that sooner?" Molly sniffed, picking herself up to make some tea, Tonks stood up to help but Molly motioned her to sit down. Fred and George snickered. She reached across the table to smack them both across the head. That shut them up pretty quick.

Dumbledore just smiled and said farewell before walking out the door and apparating away with a barely audible 'pop'.

Kingsley looked across the table at everyone, "So, what's the plan?"

"Mad-Eye will take care of the intimidation factor, obviously." Tonks said.

"I think warning them that wizards will come to their house would suffice," supplied Arthur. "They weren't too happy when I turned up to bring Harry to the World Cup and that was when they knew I'd be there."

The twins grinned, whether it was from remembering what happened or about threatening the Dursleys Tonks didn't know or want to know.

"We should do it in front of Potter," Mad-Eye snarled. "So he knows that we support him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tonks thought it was the perfect thing to do; Harry would need all the support he could get.

The kettle whistled sharply, "Tea's ready," Molly declared unnecessarily.

Soon they were all enjoying a cup of Molly's delicious tea and the conversation drifted away from Order business. Tonks shifted her chair closer to Remus'; she didn't think that he had noticed as he was staring unseeingly at the opposite wall.

"I didn't think that a wall was that interesting," she started conversationally.

Remus jumped slightly and turned his gaze flicked everywhere until it settled on her. He sighed in relief and semi-scolded, "Don't do that, Nymphadora."

Tonks looked at him in disbelief before she answered, "I've been beside you all afternoon, how on earth could that be a surprise? What were you think of to make you be so out of it?"

Remus sighed heavily, "Nothing."

**AN: Guess what song the chapter name is from!**


	52. How to make her see

Remus apparated from his parents' old house, well he could now call it his, to the station. He spent a few minutes looking around him wistfully, remembering days past when he would meet all his friends here for another year at Hogwarts.

He had been purposely avoiding Dora for the past day or so, claiming he wanted to be alone but really he didn't want to make himself even guiltier about breaking it off with her than he already had. She was going to hate him.

Remus shivered, like Hogwarts there were ghosts of his past here too. It was that spot where Sirius got pushed onto the tracks by Alice Smith and Lily Evans for flirting with them both. He met James over there, by the pillar, for the first time.

"Over here, Remus!" called Kingsley and Dora ran up to him only to drag him over to the group.

"Thought you'd be late," piped up George, in a new dragon skin jacket.

"Nah, Professor Moony is never late!" claimed Fred.

The train chugged its way towards them. Merlin, the train; it was where the four of them planned their first prank of the year, without fail. It was also where they played quite a large number of more minor pranks.

Soon students were pouring out of the scarlet train, chattering away and making promises to their friends. Some of them smiled at him or waved.

"Looks like someone was a popular Professor," Dora whispered to him.

Harry and co. were easy to find, considering that Ginny and Ron had such a striking hair colour. The four of them approached the group of adults, waving sadly to Neville and Luna.

"**Ron, Ginny!" called Molly, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly. "Oh, and Harry dear – how are you?"**

"**Fine," lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. **It was so very obvious that he wasn't doing fine but Remus couldn't talk, he probably didn't look much better.

"**Hello, Harry," **he said, looking at Harry carefully.

"**Hi," said Harry. "I didn't expect . . . what are you all doing here?"**

"**Well," Remus said with a slight smile, "We thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."**

"**I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once. **Of course it was, scare them to stop them doing something.

"**Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter."**

Remus followed where Moody was pointing behind his shoulder **and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee, **good, this might be more fun than they thought.

"**Ah, Harry!" said Arthur, turning away from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically. "Well – shall we do it then?"**

"**Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.**

He and Arthur lead the little group towards the Dursley's. Remus noticed **Hermione disengaging herself gently from her mother to join the group.**

"**Good afternoon," said Arthur pleasantly. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley." We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry."**

"**Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated at your place."**

**Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation and addressed himself to Moody, "I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house-"**

"**I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.**

"**Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Petunia, **Remus was certain that Dora was making her hair brighter on purpose. **"The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry-"**

"**-And make no mistake, we'll hear about it" added Remus pleasantly, **there was no need to get nasty, he had found that you could be quite intimidating when you were supposedly calm and collected.

"**Yes," said Arthur, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone-"**

"_**Telephone" **_**whispered Hermione**

Remus tuned out the rest of Moody's rant. He'd heard enough of Moody threatening the Durselys, his threats got a bit repetitive.

Instead he stood there, watching Dora and wondered what he should say to her. He didn't want to purposely upset or anger her but he had to make her see that he was now too dangerous for her. Maybe he should throw in the 'too old' and 'too poor' argument as well. Well, it was true although it didn't really matter before but they weren't in a serious relationship, were they? Remus started to inwardly panic; Dora didn't expect anything more from this relationship, right?

Moody's farewells to Harry broke into his thoughts.

**Petunia whimpered piteously. "**As she should be," Remus thought vindictively. They wouldn't have had to threaten them if they treated Harry right.

"**Bye, then, Potter," said Alastor, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.**

"**Take care, Harry," said Remus quietly, "Keep in touch." **He didn't want to lose someone else, who was important to him, not if he could help it. Harry nodded at him with a slight smile on his face.

"**Harry, we'll have you out of there in no time" Molly whispered, hugging Harry again.**

"**We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand. **It was nice that Harry had such good friends. With any luck, his friends wouldn't leave him, unlike Remus'.

"**Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."**

**Harry nodded**; he looked very touched to see them all there. Remus was glad that he could do something for him. Even if it was very, it got a smile on Harry's face that's all that mattered.

**Harry smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with **the Dursleys **hurrying along in his wake.**

Once Harry was out of sight the Weasley's apparated home with a 'crack', the Grangers disappeared around a corner chatting merrily, Kingsley walked over to a cafe and Moody apparated muttering something about Death Eaters. Soon they were the only two left.

He took a deep breath and asked nervously, "D-do you want to go for a walk, Dora? Or do you have to return to your parents' house?"

She beamed at him saying, "Of course, I don't feel like being cooped up somewhere. Fresh air sounds nice. I've had enough coddling from my mother to last a lifetime."

Remus couldn't help but feel very guilty.

**AN: Aaaaaand it's over! –sobs- Hope you all enjoyed it AND never fear! There is a sequel ALREADY UP (hint hint) called 'Not There To See Me Fall' and I hope all of my faithful reviewers will read it!**

**Also I have a prequel called 'Falling is Easier Than Rising'**

**First, a big thank you to all who put me on story alerts (you may want to remove that alert now that this fic is finished) and those who added me to their favourite. I feel honoured that so many have done it.**

**Another thank you to my anonymous reviewers; frozenhurricane, kimmikiwi. Krystin, Jane, Reeader, gleeful x vampire, Jaws, Sarah, Susanna, S,Ahmed and greeni.**

**Thank you; Superstar87, selene861, Doctor Tonks Tickles Who, AmyLB97, chalk and cheese and jam, wish2dream, Jokegirl, LostInLaLaLand7, Team Weasley Forever, Muggle Creator, Psycotic Banana, lysmachine, Imaginone, Zakuro46, RandomPonyWriter, junebugbug96, cscorpia, foreverkake, ms out-of-clever-pen-names, I-LOV-TWILIGHT98, K.T.A.B, krynn, Duckyumbrella, MsEsmeBlack, Perkier, Romance and Musicals, Connortemple4evaneva, miaspotter, Sir Stud Muffin, In An Amethyst Flash, mustikas, SpencerReidFan89, gitte green, Confusingish, phoenixphlight, athena2517, Fanficreader5671, readpaintlaugh, .Squirrel, Teddy and Victoire, TWHATT18, Curly Wurly Me and Dimcairien for your few reviews.**

**A bigger thank you to Peace-bookluva, TotallyGaga, MasterSerina83, Zeoness and Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin, QueenSunset, iheartmoony7, Kaiti-94 and India'TeamStarkid'J for their support**

**My top five reviewers are;**

**5. Mbali97 reviewing 27 times**

**4. Princess-Amon-Rae reviewin 30 times**

**3. you go girl reviewing 42 times**

**2. Pink Wolf Princess reviewing 43 times**

**1. yellow14 reviewing the grand total of 49 times!**


End file.
